The Grease Remake
by LorenTate
Summary: Hi its my first story. This is what I though what would happen if Eddie took that part in the Grease play.Some of these phrases in the story you may recongize on the tv show. I do not own them. If you like it comment if u dont like it still comment so I know what to change. Please review I love reviews! Anyway. Enjoy the story! Now my story is complete I hope you liked it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story and it's of Hollywood Heights my first favorite tv show. Anyway I hope you guys.

At Eddie's house. Let's just say Eddie took that part in the Grease play and Eddie would only do it if Loren could do it to.

"Are you sure you wanna do this remake I thought u told Osborne Silver and Chloe you didn't want to do movies or acting right now? What if she gets hired for the part and we both have to spend more time with her"? Loren said.

"Stop worrying ok. I know that Oz is smart enough to see right through Chloe he wouldn't want her for a second". Eddie said sounding just fine

"Ok I hope so. When are we going to meet with Oz"? Loren said excitedly with some enthusiasm.

"Uh oh .My girl isn't worried or want to start acting instead of singing does she"?' Eddie said.

"No of course not. It's just Kelly has stuff booked and…

"Are you sure that's what's bugging you". Eddie said.

"Yes Eddie what else would be bugging me"? Loren said.

"I don't know maybe you just don't want to see Chloe"?Eddie said

"Of course I don't want to see Chloe she's a total sleazebag. And that is not the problem". Loren said

" me too call up Oz right now to set up a meeting at 8:00". Eddie said.

"Sure"! Loren said sounding very excited.

On the phone between Connor Morgan and Eddie. (Ps Connor Morgan is Osborne Silver's assistant)

"Hey Eddie I'm so glad you called are you and Loren thinking about doing the Grease remake"? Connor said happily.

"Yeah actually I called to setup a meeting with Osborne. Loren's coming too". Eddie said boringly.

"Thank you so much for calling Eddie. I know Osborne will love to setup a meeting with you. Umm… what time can you be here by"? Connor said .

"I was thinking maybe 9:00". Eddie said.

"Perfect! I'll tell Oz you called and that you want to setup a meeting". Connor said

"Sounds great bye". Eddie said.

Call ends.

"So can when do we meet Osborne"? Loren said.

"Later at 9 like I said". Eddie said.

"Alright what time is it? We can go to Rumor to get a bite for lunch"? Loren said in an excited tone.

"It's 3:45". Eddie said.

"Let's get something to eat then". Loren said.

"Ok". Eddie said.

"Let me call my mom though she might be worried about me". Loren said.

"Ahh Nora yes the woman my dad is madly in love with". Eddie said

"Eddie"! Loren screamed.

"I'm kidding go call her". Eddie said

On the phone between Nora and Loren.

"Hey mom me and Eddie are going to go get some lunch. I was just checking in so you knew what I was doing. Oh and I'm going with Eddie to Osborne's office at 9 so try not to call me then". Loren said quickly

"Ok". Nora said slowly.

"Well bye" Loren said in a rush.

"Wait"! (Dial tone sound) Nora said .

Loren's and Nora's house'

"I guess I will just tell her when she gets back home". Nora said sadly

Eddie's house.

"Ok I told my mom what we were up to today". Loren said

"Ok". Eddie said

"Ready to go to Rumor for a lunch that will hit the spot"? Loren said.

"I'm ready when you are". Eddie said excitedly.

"Let's go "Loren said.

Eddie leaned in for a quick kiss.

On the car ride there

"When are we going to get there I'm starving"! Loren said.

"Chill! I'm hungry to. Are you going to order some la-sag-na?" Eddie said

"Stop that". Loren said.

(Eddie and Loren laugh)

Eddie and Loren arrive at Rumor.

"How about we go eat over the-"

Loren gasps.

"What"?! Eddie said .

Tah tah tah tah tah Tyler Rorke. He he is not supposed to be here. Loren said scared.

"Let me handle this. I'm going to mess this guy up"! Eddie said so mad he felt like he could throw a chair.

"No Eddie don't do this". Loren said scared.

Tyler Rorke walks up.

"Well hello gorgeous the last time I saw you was-"

"OK THAT'S ENOGUH DON'T TALK TO HER AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY"? Eddie screamed .

"What I just made a compliment. And I can't come here to eat"? Tyler said camly.

"Come on Eddie want to just go eat somewhere else". Loren said as she tugged on his arm .

"No. And we're not going somewhere else just because Tyler Rorke is in the picture". Eddie said staring to get mad at Loren even though she did nothing

"Ok" .Loren said kinda down. "I'll go get our table" Loren said very upset.

"Come on Ed go get your girlfriend". Tyler said like he didn't give a damn.

"Is everything ok Mr. Duran"? Some random waiter said in a very polite calm voice.

"Yeah". Eddie said breathing heavy

"Do you want me to kick this guy out"? The waiter said sounding upset.

"No it's fine". Eddie said still mad.

The waiter walked away.

Don't worry I'll leave!"Tyler said like he wanted to slam Eddie's head on a sharp blade.

Eddie walked away.

He saw Loren and walked right up to her. She got a seat way near the back just in case Tyler wouldn't leave.

I'm sorry for being harsh back there". Eddie said sounding very sorry.

"It's ok". Loren sounded annoyed.

"No it's really not. I'm buying"! Eddie pouted.

"No Eddie". Loren said wanting to forgive him.

"Yes Loren". Eddie said.

Eddie and Loren giggle.

"So what are you going to order? Some la-sag-na". Eddie said happily .

Loren and Eddie laugh again.

"Yes". Loren said

"Me too". Eddie said.

Waiter comes it's a different one then the one who saw Eddie and Tyler fighting.

"Hello what would you like to order"? The waiter said

"We would like the lasagna please". Eddie said.

"Ok would you guys like any drinks?" The waiter said.

"Oh" (whispers) "What would you like to drink"? Eddie said in a soft tone.

Waiter laughs

"Can I get a glass of water"? Loren said politely.

" Sure whatever". The waiter said .She really didn't care at all what Loren wanted she was only interested in Eddie.

May I have a Mountain Dew the green kind? Eddie said excitedly.

"Yes". The waiter said.

The waiter walked away to go cook the food.

About 30 minutes later.

"Here is your lasagna and your water .And here is you Mountain Dew with lasagna". Said the waiter.

The waiter was a girl and she couldn't help stand to see Eddie without deeply staring at him. But she didn't ask for an autograph or a picture because she thought it would annoying.

About 20 minutes later

"Are you done with everything'. Eddie said sounding stuffed.

"Yeah". Loren said.

"Alright let's bounce". Eddie said.

Eddie placed the money on the table as Loren grabbed her things.

Hoped you liked the first chapter. Don't forget it's my first story.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back hope you like this chapter.

In the car

"Hey Eddie so what are we going to "? Loren said.

"I don't know I have took of yet so it there anything special you want to do"? Eddie said.

"Well want to come to my place"? Loren said.

"Yes time to see Nora the hot mom". Eddie said.

"EDDIE"! Loren screamed.

"I'm kidding now let's go". Eddie said happily.

There at Loren's house now. As they walked in they found a surprise Nora and max kissing right in front of the door.

"AHHHH". Loren and Eddie screamed at the same exact time.

"Guys is it really that bad "? Nora said sounding shy because they walked in on them.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to". Loren and Eddie said at the same time.

Loren and Eddie looked at each other in confusion.

"Huh". Loren said sounding engaged in what they were doing.

"Well I have to go do some stuff at the club so I will see you guys later. Max said.

"Oh no, no don't go". Nora said.

"Eddie and I are just going to go to my room". Loren said.

Loren and Eddie went into her bedroom.

"Bye Nora" Max said.

Max kissed Nora on the cheek.

"Bye" Nora said sadly.

Nora could hear Eddie and Loren mumbling. So she went behind the door to ease drop on them unlike her.

"So why did you want us to come here"? Eddie said.

"I just wanted to have some alo-

Eddie kissed Loren and couldn't keep his hand off her.

Outside of the room.

"I can't see hear them anymore". Nora said.

She knocked on the door so loud you could hear it about 100 miles away.

Eddie and Loren noticed the sound.

"Don't worry she'll leave". Eddie said.

"No she won't". Loren said and got up.

"Hi guys!"Nora said happily. "So what were you guys doing"?

"Uh nothing". Eddie said sounding scared of Nora.

"Eddie what time is it"?

"Umm 4:50". Eddie said.

"Ok I'll leave you too alone. Don't want to see anything.

"MOM! Loren yelled.

"I'm kidding". Nora said.

"So what do you wanna d-

Close enough to touch but your looking through me in the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are.

"It's Kelly". Loren said.

Call between Loren and Kelly

"Hey can I come over I have some things to discuss with you". Kelly said happily.

"Actually can you come by a little later Eddie and I are uhh hanging out. Loren said.

"Um ok but not too late ok I have some stuff to do with Jake later". Kelly said.

"Ah right Jake Eddie's manager". Loren said.

Awkward Silence

"Well bye! Loren said as she hung up.

"What did she want"? Eddie said

"She said that she wanted to discuss something later". Loren said.

"What could that be? Wait when's later? We have a meeting and I gotta take you places!"Eddie said.

"What places"? Loren said.

"Want to go to the café"? Eddie said anxiously.

"You're asking me if you want us to go to the place I work at"? Loren said "Of course I'll go!

Eddie chuckles. "Ok let's go". Eddie said.

"Oh hey where are you guys going? Nora said.

"Were just going to the café ".Loren said.

"Ok have fun". Nora said.

"Kay Bye". Eddie said.

At the Café

"I'm thirsty can I get a milkshake like last time". Eddie said adoringly.

"Yes I'll make it. And guess what"? Loren said.

"What"? Eddie said wanting to know more.

"NO PAY"! Loren said happily.

Loren and Eddie laughed.

"Are you going to test my shake "? Loren said."Oh and what flavor?

"Heh heh vanilla please". Eddie said.

"Here". Loren said.

"Mmmmm. It's a wonderful mix of vanilla and vanilla ice cream.

Eddie and Loren laugh.

"How could time fly by so fast it's 6:00". Eddie said.

"Eddie our interview and those places you told me you had to show me let's go"! Loren said with excitement.

Around 7:30 they finished most sights they were seeing.

"Hey Eddie we got to head home we have to get dressed for the interview" Loren said.

"Ok My place first". Eddie said.

Eddie's place.

"Is this handsome enough"? Eddie said.

"Yes very sexy". Loren said.

"Thanks". Eddie said."Now you place".

"Ok".

Loren's place

"Hi you guys are finally back"! Nora said

"Oh shoot! I forgot about Kelly".

"Oh no you might want to call her". Nora said

Dial tone rings

"Hi this is Kelly Please leave your name number and message I will get back to you as soon as I can" Kelly's answering machine.

"She didn't answer". Loren said sadly.

"Well I have to get ready so Eddie can you come help me choose a sexy outfit"?

"Yah". Eddie said happily.

"Here". She tried on a pretty blue dress that went a little past her heiny. The dress was completely blue with ruffles.

"Wow uh uh uh uh uh uh uh it's amazing". Eddie stammered.

"You really like it ".Loren blushed her face was flushed with red like a fire truck.

"Your beautiful in it .Come on let's go drive to see Oz. Eddie said.

Osborne Silver's Office

Mr. Silver just a reminder Eddie and Loren are coming soon. Connor said anxiously.

"Thanks Connor now go take off you I'm an idiot pants and start thinking! I know how could I forget? He's the up and coming artist I need" .Osborne said.

The Car Ride There

"Come on Eddie when are we going to get there"!? Loren said annoyed.

"Loren baby, calm down"! Eddie said.

"WERE HERE"! Eddie made a big entrance.

"Eddie Duran and Loren Tate aren't you too just gorgeous.

Chloe walks in Connor's office .But Connor is gone for the night at his home. No one will see Chloe.

(Whispers) "That stupid song writer girl doesn't not what she's in for. Eddie is having a meeting, without me? Grrr. Chloe said.

"I can't help but say you look hot in that outfit.

"Thanks .Loren flushed".

"Ok let's talk movies meaning the Grease movie". Osborne said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys I'm back with chapter gotta like chapter three. Enjoy!

"So Loren do you want this role of Sandy Olsson"? Connor said with a big smile on his face.

Out in the hall by Chloe

"Sandy Olsson is supposed to be my part. Damn it Song writer girl"! Chloe whispered.

Osborne's office

"Yea of course. And can I just say it' and honor to meet you". Loren said with a big grin.

"And Eddie do you still want the part of Danny Zuko"? Osborne said sounding like he was going to something devious.

"More than ever. Eddie said.

"Grea-

(Song Plays) Close enough to touch but you looking through me. In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are. Might as well be mars.

"It's my manager Kelly. I gotta take this". Loren said.

"Ok go right ahead". Osborne said.

The call between Loren and Kelly. Loren left the room and went into Connor's office. Meanwhile Chloe was looking at her nails and not paying attention.

"Hi Kelly. I'm so sorry we didn't get so talk. Eddie and I were-

"Of course (sighs) Eddie". Kelly said sounding annoyed.

"Can we set up a meeting tomo-

Loren saw Chloe.

"I'll call you back". Loren said quickly

"EDDIE,EDDIE"!Loren said loudly.

Chloe still didn't hear her she was busy paying way too much attention to her nails.

"What ,what". Eddie said sounding worried.

"Chloe"! Loren said.

"What is she doing here". Eddie said as he started to get angry.

"Mr. Silver did you plan for this to happen"? Loren said.

"No of course not". (Osborne's thoughts. This wasn't supposed to happen this was supposed to happen later. )

They all ran out. And saw Chloe

(In Unison) "Chloe"?! Eddie, Osborne and, Loren said.

"Hi Osborne ". Chloe said calmly and completely ignored the fact that they said her name altogether.

"Chloe"? Osborne said trying to act like a surprised lunatic. Eddie and Loren saw right through him though. "What are you doing here"?

"Hi Osborne I just came by to have a quick chat with you. It seems to be you busy with Eddie and the… wannabe. Chloe said with evil grin.

"I'll leave though". Chloe said.

(Eddie and Loren thinking) just leave already no need to make a big scene.  
Chloe leaves.

(Loren mouths) wow.

"We can see that it was a bad night to come so enjoy the rest of the night". Eddie said as he started to turn around and leave.

"Eddie wait". She didn't ruin our night did she?

"Maybe she did". Eddie said like he didn't care.

"Don't let a dweeb like her ruin you. And Loren are you ok you haven't said much since Chloe came? Oz said.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I'm a little tired". Loren said.

"Well we still want the role and my baby's getting tired so we gotta go". Eddie said and kissed Loren on the head.

"Bye oz". Loren said.

"Bye". Osborne said back.

In the car

''Eddie, I'm tired". Loren said.

"I know".

"Can you stay the night I don't want you to leave me. Loren said.

"Of course. We're almost there". Eddie said

Loren's and Nora's house

"Hi Nora Loren's tired so I'm going to take her to her bedroom". Eddie said as he started to get sleepy too.

"Hi Eddie and ok". Nora said happily.

Loren's bedroom

"Are you really tired or did you just want to hang out with me"? Eddie said anxiously.

"Mmm both (Loren and Eddie Laugh).

"Come on let's sit down on my-

Eddie couldn't help but kiss her.

Phone Rings.

"We should probably stop your phone is ringing". Loren said.

"They'll go away". Eddie said quickly and started kissing Loren again.

Phone stops ringing.

2 minutes later Eddie and Loren are still kissing. Phone rings again.

"Ugh"! Eddie yelled as he got us to see who was calling him. "It's Jake".

"Well maybe you should call him back it may be important". Loren said.

"Loren nothing is important when I'm with you. Eddie said.

"That's so sweet Eddie. Loren said happily.

Eddie and Loren start kissing again.'

Nora opens the door softly though. Eddie and Loren don't know she's there.

"(Whispers) oh". Nora said.

Nora leaves

10 minutes later.

"Eddie". Loren said.

"Yeah". Eddie said.

"Did you hear the door open earlier"? Loren said.

"Yeah do you think your mom saw us kissing? Eddie said sounding frightened.

30 minutes later Loren and Eddie fell asleep.

Nora came into check on them.

(Whispers) Oh they're sleeping.

Nora leaves.

Chloe's house.

"Seriously now that dumb contest winner girl gets my part now? DAMN IT "! Chloe said angrily.

"What's wrong sweetie". Jackie said.

"Great now I'm going to have you pitying me. Chloe said.

"Well I'm just trying to make you feel better. Want a sandwich? Jackie said.

"NO! I'M NOT HUNGRY SO WHY IS IT THAT EVERY TIME I HAVE A PROBLEM YOU OFFER ME A SANDWICH". Chloe screamed.

"I can't talk to you when you like this". Jackie said.

"UGH"! Chloe screamed and threw her purse on the couch.

Chloe's Phone Rings its Tyler

"Hey gorgeous" .Tyler said calmly.

"What the hell do you want Tyler"? Chloe said.

"What's wrong? Tyler said sounding annoyed.

"That stupid songwriter girl stole my part in the grease play". Chloe said.

"Babe it's just a movie get a damn life and do something better. You don't need to be in some bad ass play". Tyler said.

"Don't you dare say that"! Chloe yelled.

Call ends

"UGH Tyler! I hate it when he does that"!

"Does what"? Jackie said with curiosity.

"He acts like an idiot"! Chloe said.

"Isn't that everyday". Jackie said.

"Mom"! Chloe said.

The Very Next Morning at Loren's house

Nora is awake preparing a yummy breakfast while Eddie and Loren are still sleeping.

(Hums something in the air) So, far I have bacon and eggs ready I'm wondering if Eddie likes buttermilk pancakes and regular sausage .I'll do both just incase.

15 minutes later the breakfast is done and Eddie and Loren just wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't update soon my mom had to take me to the store with my 2 sisters. And now I've got my Cola and ready to write! Oh and thank you LalaEveryDay I will definitely take your advice. Read the reviews to know what I'm talking about .Anyways hope you enjoy the new chapter.

"Morning beautiful". Eddie said.

"Hi handsome". Loren replied.

"Mmm do you smell that"? Eddie asked.

"Oh yeah it's probably just my mom making breakfast. It always smells this good. Loren teased.

(Loren and Eddie laugh) Eddie and Loren leave the room to go eat.

"Hi mom". Loren said happily.

"Hi Loren I'm making breakfast I thought I could surprise Eddie and make him feel at home". Nora said.

"Well you definitely surprised me and you don't have to make me feel at home". Eddie replied.

"That's very sweet Eddie, but I do want you to stay here and not feel at home". Nora said.

Now they're sitting at the table eating.

"Wow Nora this food is really good can I take some home for my dad"? Eddie asked.

"Sure Eddie"! Nora said.

"So Eddie what do you want to do later"? Loren asked.

"Ummm… eat some more of your mom's food. Eddie said.

(They all laugh)

"No seriously what do you want to do later"? Loren asked again.

"Mmmm same stuff we did yesterday minus the meeting"? Eddie asked.

"Ok, oh but let's go shopping I think you need some more clothes". Loren said happily.

"Um ok". Eddie said.

After they're done eating.

"Well I have to go to my place and take a shower so I will call you when I'm done". Eddie said.

"Well I have to go take a shower too". Loren said as she punched Eddie's arm lightly.

Eddie kissed Loren on the cheek."Goodbye".

"Bye". Loren said quickly.

"Well I see that you have token this Eddie thing and blew it way out of proportion". Nora said.

"What do you mean I blew it out of proportion"? Loren asked.

"You know what I mean, dating him, meeting him. Nora said.

"I didn't blow it out of proportion me and Eddie are just having fun together". Loren retorted.

"Yeah maybe a little too much fun. I saw what you guys were doing yesterday". Nora said angrily.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be walking in on us. We need some privacy mom". Loren retorted.

Loren walked into her room and slammed the door shut. And walked in too her bathroom with a shower in it

20 minutes later Loren and Eddie are both done showering.

"Ahh that was a refreshing shower I wonder if Eddie is done yet. I'm going to work on some song lyrics". Loren said. (By the way if you didn't know she was talking to herself)

Phone rings (Song plays) There's something in the air yeah we're gonna have a good tim-

Call starts between Loren and Eddie

"Hey did you have a nice shower"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah". Loren said.

"I know I did because I was thinking about you the whole time". Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie. So um when do you want to go shopping". Loren asked.

"Umm what time is it now? Oh its 11:12."Eddie said.

"Ok so 12:00".Eddie said.

"Sure". Loren said.

"Loren are you Okay you don't seem like yourself right now". Eddie said.

"No me and my mom got into a little disagreement about us". Loren replied.

"Oh why". Eddie asked.

"I don't know all the sudden she's just like it seems you blew this whole Eddie thing out of proportion". Loren replied.

"What is that supposed to mean". Eddie said as he sounded offended.

"Eddie don't worry it's not what you think she meant". Loren said.

"Oh , ok good". Eddie sounds now he sounds just fine.

"I'll see you soon". Loren said.

12:00 now

"Eddie must be on his way to pick me up to go shopping now". Loren said to herself.

As she waited by the door she heard a horn honk. Well guess who else did too. Nora .Loren got up to go see Eddie.

"Who is that". Nora said.

"Eddie". Loren said like she didn't care.

"Well I want you staying home now we need to talk". Nora said.

They both stood there for about 10 seconds.

"No. I'm an adult now and I make my own decision. My decision is I'm going with Eddie". Loren said as she started to get annoyed.

"Just because you an adult doesn't mean you cannot listen to your mother". Nora replied.

"Yup and doesn't mean I have to listen to you either". Loren retorted. And slammed the door shut to go see Eddie.

Eddie's car

"Hi Eddie"! Loren said as she sounded over excited.

"Hey Loren ready to go shopping"? Eddie replied.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be"? Loren said back.

Nora's and Loren's place

Nora starts sobbing

"My baby girl is all grown up and doesn't feel like listening to her mother". Nora said to herself as her voice started cracking as she was talking.

Nora starts sobbing even harder.

Eddie and Loren alive at the store.

"Hey Loren so who are we shopping for first"? Eddie asked.

"You of course". Loren replied.

"Wait no, no, no, I want to pick out something sexy for you to wear when we're together? Eddie said.

"Um ok". Loren laughed nervously.

"Ok um how about this". Eddie said it was a black and white dress that went 2 inches past her heiny and white with a flower design on the back

"Eddie are you sure you want me to try this on"? Loren asked nervously.

"Of course you'll look super sexy in this". Eddie said.

"Ok where is the dressing room. You come here all the time don't you you'd know where it is right? Loren asked.

"Here I'll take you there". Eddie said.

Eddie and Loren walked hand and hand together as they walked over towards the dressing room.

In the dressing room. Loren tried on the dress.

"What do you think"? Loren asked.

"Umm I think … it looks terrific". Eddie stammered.

Eddie and Loren walked inside the stall and started making out for at least 3 minutes.

"So should I buy it"? Loren asked.

"Yeah definitely". Eddie replied.

"Ok so can we go look for an outfit for you"? Loren asked.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

"Maybe some boxer's"? Loren said.

"Loren? Boxers"? Eddie asked.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Choose whatever you want". Loren said.

"No boxer's it is". Eddie replied.

"Eddie no I was kidding not boxers! Loren yelled.

"But maybe I need some new ones. Eddie said.

"Seriously"? Loren asked.

"Yeah". Eddie said.

"Okay". Loren replied.

"Are these ok? Eddie asked. The boxers he asked are these ok were dark blue with grey tiny circles.

"Okay those are cute". Loren replied. Ready to go to the checkout?

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

At the checkout.

"Your Eddie Duran and Loren Tate"! The cashier said. The cashier screamed.

"Yeah Loren said".

After the checkout.

"One final kiss"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah". Loren said .

Little did they know Chloe was standing there watching them make out.

Sorry that it was a little out of character between Nora and Loren when they fight. If you leave me a nice review I will tell you a little about what will happen in the next chapter. So people please REVIEW if you don't know how go to the bottom and it will allow you to go to the next chapter next to it, it will show a box. Click on it right your name it tell me some stuff please .Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back and ready to write hopefully I'll get to the remake in this Chapter or 6. Oh and just to be sure I didn't send anyone a private message about what will happen in the next chapter because I thought I would get way more reviews this way but. You know whateves .Just kidding I'm not Adrianna. Enjoy.

"Ugh the dweeb doesn't know who she's messing with. I'm going to get her. She will never want to be with Eddie ever again". Chloe whispered

1 minute later.

"Hey do you see Chloe over there"? Loren asked.

"Where? Oh now I see her if she comes up to talk to us just pretend were a different couple and ignore her". Eddie said.

"Yeah hopefully she won't come up to us and start talking to us. Loren said in a disgrace.

Eddie and Loren left the store without having to deal with Chloe. FINALLY! Lol just kidding.

Eddie's car

"So where do you want to take off t-

(Eddie's Ringtone for Oz) Cops siren.

"What's that"? Loren asked.

"Oh it's my ringtone for Osborne Silver". Eddie replied.

Phone Call Between Eddie and Oz

"Hi Eddie we're starting the role tomorrow at 9am sharp so be there ok? Osborne said.

"Um ok but who else is in the ro-

Dial tone sound. Call Over.

Eddie's car

"What the hell". Eddie said quickly.

"What"? Loren asked.

"Oz just hung up on me when I was about to ask him a question about who else is playing". Eddie said.

"You don't think it's Chloe or Tyler do you? Maybe that's why he hung up so fast? Loren asked.

"Or he was in a rush". Eddie added.

"Mmm yeah. Hey can you drop me off at my house my mom and I need to talk? Loren asked.

"Yeah sure". Eddie said.

They're at the driveway at Loren's house.

"Bye Eddie". Loren said as she kissed Eddie on the lips. For about 1 minute.

"Bye Loren". Eddie said sadly.

Loren walks in her house. Nora comes out of her bedroom.

"Listen mom I'm sorry about what I said earlier I didn't mean it". Loren said.

"It's ok I'm sorry too for walking in on you and not minding my own business. Nora replied.

They both hug.

"So mom want to spend some time together I told Eddie that me and you had to talk". Loren said.

"I would love to but you have a career now don't you wanna call Kelly and discuss a look for you? And plus I have to clean". Nora asked.

"Oh yeah let me call Kelly" Loren said.

Nora left the room.

Phone call between Loren and Kelly.

"Hey Kelly can we meet up now and discuss some outfits, posters and stuff? You can come to my place". Loren said.

"Yeah I'll be there in 10". Kelly replied happily.

Call ended

Loren knew she wouldn't be there in 10 minutes Kelly is always late.

17 minutes later.

"Alright I'm ready to discuss things ". Kelly said she brought a big bags and suitcases full of stuff.

"Wow I thought I was going to have way more choices then me on three different colored posters". Loren said surprisingly. The colors were purple, yellow, and green.

"Well I can make them whatever color you'd like". Kelly said.

"Okay that would be great. The color…. baby blue"? Loren asked.

"Okay should I asked them now"? Kelly asked.

"No do it when you get home". Loren replied

"Okay". Kelly said.

30 minutes later their meeting was over.

Loren calls Eddie

Eddie's place

(Song Plays) Close enough to touch but you loo-

Call starts

"Hey Loren". Eddie said.

"Hey Eddie". Loren said.

"Can you come over my place so we can run lines because tomorrow we have the grease play thingy"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah I'll be over in 15 minutes". Loren said.

"Kay bye". Eddie said.

Call ends

Loren's and Nora's place

"Hey mom can I go to Eddie's place". Loren asked.

"Yeah but why"? Nora asked

"We're going to go to shoot grease tomorrow. We gotta run lines". Loren said. (If you don't know what run lines means it mean that they are going to act together.

Loren arrived at Eddie's place.

"Hey Jeffery can I please see Eddie". Loren asked the doorman.

"Yes you may" .Jeffery replied.

Eddie's house

"Hey Eddie ready to run lines"? Loren asked.

"Hi Loren of course I'm ready"! Eddie said excitedly.

30 minutes later. They're done running lines.

"So um what do you want to do now"? Loren asked.

"I have something special planned, come". Eddie said romantically.

They were in his kitchen and there was a little lamp and had candles all over the room with a special dinner.

"Woah it's beautiful". Loren said.

"Thanks". Eddie replied.

"So what food is this on the table"? Loren asked.

"Can you guess"? Eddie asked.

"No ". Loren replied

"It's la-sag-na". Eddie said.

Loren and Eddie laughed until they had tears in their eyes. Because the way Eddie said it was funny.

Eddie and Loren sit down to eat the la-sag-na.

"Mmm wow this is amazing". Loren said. "You're almost tied with my mom's lasagna".

"Thanks. Hey you said it right this time"! Eddie said.

"Eddie"! Loren yelled.

Eddie laughed.

"Can I take some home just like you took some of my mom's breakfast"? Loren asked.

"Yeah. Oh and did you know I know how to wrap food into a swan"? Eddie asked.

"No". Loren replied. "Can you do it with my lasagna".

"Yeah sure"! Eddie said excitedly.

"Ok so let me get some foil. Ok now you just wrap it tightly. Tah dah.

"Wow bravo when did you learn to-

The sauce squirted all over Eddie's face.

Eddie screamed like a little girl.

"IT'S SO HOT"! Eddie yelled.

Loren laughed so hard even more tears came out of her eyes then when Eddie said la-sag-na weirdly.

"Hey"! Eddie said. That's not funny.

"Yeah it is". Loren said.

"I know". Eddie said.

"How come I've never heard you scream like that"? Loren asked.

"Because I don't normally scream like that". Eddie replied.

Eddie took a moment and stared at each other for 30 seconds and started laughing again about the fact that he screamed like a little girl.

"Do you want me to wrap it into a swan again"? Eddie asked. "I'll do it better this time".

"No thanks Eddie I think you have done enough screaming for today". Need any help blowing out the candles? Loren asked.

"Nah I'm going to leave it like that for tonight and blow them out when I go to bed".

"Ok. Have you ever screamed like that in front of anybody else"?

"Yeah only one person though". Eddie replied.

"Who"? Loren asked.

"My dad". Eddie said. He couldn't help but blush.

"No you did not"! Loren said.

"Yeah". Eddie said.

"Tell me the story". Loren demanded.

"Ok" Eddie said.

Well hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Tell me if you thought it was funny in the comments please. Thank you. Tune in tomorrow to read what happens next. Oh and this one I thought was a little bit shorter cause I want to learn a dance atmosphere by Cody Longo I want to learn all the moves .Nevermind it's longer then they usually are so . Yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back I know it's kind of early to be writing. I would've been at church now, but I'm not I have no idea why. Anyways I think you're going to like this part in the story. The beginning. Okay Enjoy.

"Eddie tell me the story tell me tell me tell me! Loren yelled.

"Fine". Eddie pouted.

"Wait how old were you when this happened".

"I was 20". (If you don't know Eddie is 21 on the show)

"Ok get on with the story". Loren demanded.

"So me and my dad were ya know just taking a walking the park. All the sudden my dad said there's a bee on your back. So I ran around the park screaming like a freak.(By the way this one is his normal scream) I came back to him and said dad is it gone? No he said. So I ran around the park screaming like an idiot again for about 3 minutes. I came back to my dad again and said is it gone? Off you back it's gone now it's on your hand. (Eddie screamed like a girl now) IT STUNG ME"!

"What are you five"? Loren said with sarcasm.

"Hey it stung me and it hurt"! Eddie said. "Look I still have a scar right there". (Eddie pointed to the top of his finger)

"WHAT! That's so tiny how could that possibly hurt? Loren asked.

"It did at the time". Eddie said.

"Eddie what time is it"? Loren asked.

"Um it's 6:43". Eddie replied.

"Ok what do you want to do? Loren asked.

"Want to play some songs on the piano"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah"! Loren replied.

"Let's play mars. You'll sing and I'll play". Eddie said.

20 minutes later

"Eddie want to come to my place you can wrap some of our food"? Loren said

"Ok. I am going to tell your mom the story though". Eddie said..

"No I am". Loren pouted.

"No I am". Eddie pouted.

"No I am". Loren pouted.

"No I am". Eddie pouted. Ok we both will.

"Alright, mom can see you wrap stuff into a swan again that, that'll be good". Loren said.

Loren's and Nora's place

"Nora left a note". Eddie said.

"Oh yeah it says with max call me when you get home I left some food for you and if Eddie came over I left some for him to". Loren read out loud.

"I wonder what she made". Eddie said.

"Looks like she made…. sandwiches"? Loren replied. "She usually doesn't make sandwiches unless she's in a hurry".

"Well they look yummy let's dig in". Eddie said. "Mmmmmm this is really good Eddie said with a mouthful of food".

"This is a really big sandwich it looks like it's 7 inches". There's no way I could-

"EDDIE"! Loren yelled.

"What"? Eddie said with a mouthful of food".

"YOU ONLY HAVE LIKE 2 INCHES LEFT ON YOU SANDWICH"! Loren screamed.

"It's good". Eddie replied.

"Really"? Loren asked.

"Yeah". Eddie said finishing his sandwich.

"Wow it really is good you were right Ed

Eddie snatched the sandwich out of my hand.

"Hey! Give it back". Loren said.

"I'll give it back if you can reach up here". Eddie replied as he put the sandwich up higher then she could reach.

1 minute later

"Here just let me have a bite of that sandwich". Eddie said.

Right before Eddie was about to bite into it she ripped it out of Eddie's hand.

"Hey! I wanted a bit of that sandwich". Eddie said.

"Here". Loren gave Eddie some of her sandwich.

10 minutes later.

"Let's go to my room and work on some stuff". Loren said.

"Like what"? Eddie asked.

"Come and you'll find out". Loren said

Eddie followed her into her room

Loren started kissing Eddie

40 minutes later

"Eddie I think we should-

Eddie cut her off and started kissing her again

10 minutes later

Nora arrived

"My mom's home want to tell her the story"? Loren asked

"Ok". Eddie said

Loren and Eddie left Loren's bedroom

"Hi mom" Loren said.

"Hey sweetie. Oh hi Eddie. I was with Max. Nora said.

"I know you Loren read me you note out loud". Eddie replied.

"So mom Eddie and I went to his place to run lines. Then after that he took me into his kitchen for a nice romantic dinner. We has lasagna. Then he told me he could wrap –

(Loren and Eddie in unison) "Food into swans".

"Then once Eddie wrapped it around tightly it all squirted in his face. Then he screamed like a little girl". Loren said.

Eddie couldn't help but blush at the fact that Loren just said that.

They all laugh

"Well I have to go and get some rest because we have to do that Grease remake tomorrow I'll pick you up". Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren said.

Eddie kissed Loren on the cheek of as a sign of goodbye.

"Well mom I am going to go get some rest too". Loren said.

"Wait aren't you going to ask me what happened when I was with Max"? Nora asked.

"Oh yeah what happened today"? Loren asked

"Max and I

5 minutes later Nora finished telling Loren the story

Nora and Loren fell asleep.

Eddie's house

"Oh my gosh I didn't blow out the candles". Eddie ran into his kitchen and blew them all out.

"Phew I thought I was a goner". Eddie thought.

"Now it's time to sleep". Eddie thought again. "Now I'm hungry again damn it. Whatever I'll just eat in the morning".

7:00 am

Eddie's alarm clock goes off

Eddie groans "It's 7:00 already". Eddie said.

Meanwhile at Loren's house

Loren was already awake

(Hums One Day at a Time)

"I can't wait to see Eddie again". Loren said happily

"I'm going to go make some breakfast. Hmm eggs or waffles? Waffles, waffles are tastier". Loren said

(Song plays) Close enough to touch but y-

Phone call between Eddie and Loren

"Hey Eddie you ready"?

"Hmm oh no I can barley open my eyes". Eddie said.

"Well you better get ready it's almost time to go". Loren said.

"What time is it"? Eddie asked.

"7:25". Loren replied

"I can rest my eyes for mmm 5 more minutes". Eddie said.

"No you can't you have to eat and get dressed and brush your teeth and drive to my place then go to Osborne's place.

"Okay". Eddie replied. "Bye".

(Call ends)

Eddie's house

I'll just change into these and get some milk then go get some mouthwash and go get Loren.

10 minutes later

"Ok now I just have to call Loren and tell her I'm on my way". Eddie said.

(Song Plays) There's something in the air ye-

"Eddie where are you"! Loren yelled.

"I'm on my way now". Eddie replied.

"Ok". Loren said calmly.

10 minutes later.

Loren walked fast out the door to go see Eddie because she was in high heels.

Osborne's office

Eddie and Loren see all the main character near Osborne.

"I guess we're supposed to go u there cause there's a sign that say all main characters near Osborne". Eddie said.

Eddie and Loren walk up

Chloe and Tyler and other people from Senior Ditch day are there.

"What's up Ed"? Tyler said

This was the longest chapter anyways hope you guys enjoyed it please please please leave comments I love it when people leave comments when you leave comments it makes me feel good. BLEH !Lol just kidding anyway again hope you enjoyed it


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I have done one I think I am going to do more than 2 chapters today chapter. Since I have school I might not have much time to be on. I will still make chapters everyday though. Now let's get to The Grease Remake.

Eddie and Loren walked away from Tyler.

"I cannot believe Osborne hired them even though Osborne knows I hate them". Eddie said angrily.

"I don't want to make a movie with those jerks". Loren replied angrily.

"I know". Eddie replied.

Osborne walked over.

"Hey Oz why did you hire them"? Eddie asked.

"Because I knew it would turn out to be a juicy moment when you all were in the same room". Osborne said.

"Yeah well I don't want to make a movie if they're in it". Eddie replied.

"Me too I mean it will be a hard time for both of us. Chloe and Tyler probably wouldn't care though. They like torturing us". Loren added.

"Listen Loren, Eddie, if one of them does anything to ruin my movie they won't be in it. Ok". Osborne said.

(In unison with Eddie and Loren) "Fine".

"Great now let's get started". Oz said.

10 minutes later everyone showed up.

"Alright settle down! I know you all are excited about the movie. Is anyone ready to make is the question". Osborne said so everyone could hear.

Yeah everyone shouted except Loren and Eddie.

"So is this going to be fun"? Eddie asked Loren in a whisper.

"I guess so I mean it can't be that bad". Loren whispered back.

"Yeah sure". Eddie said sarcastically.

3 minutes later Osborne finished his speech

"Ok lead girls to the right lead boys to the left". Osborne said.

Girl's side

"Ow"! Loren whispered

"Well maybe you should watch where you are going little girl". Chloe whispered with a hint of jealousy.

"Ugh" Loren said.

Boy's side

Tyler pushes Eddie on purpose

"Whoops". Tyler said sarcastically. Tyler pushed Eddie.

"Don't touch me". Eddie said.

"I can't even do this"? Tyler punched Eddie in the gut really hard.

(Loren gasped) Loren saw what Tyler did to Eddie.

"Ohh"! Eddie put his hand over his gut. "Why- why did you do the- that"? Eddie's said as his voice was cracking in the sentence.

"Because I knew it would hurt you and it was so damn funny". Tyler said

Eddie walked away slowly to a different spot while his gut was still hurting.

Tyler followed him.

"Why ,why are you do- doing this to me"? Eddie asked while his voice was still cracking.

"Because it's funny and if you walk away you're just going to get followed again".

Eddie tried to stand up straight

"Stop". Eddie whispered while he was standing up straight.

"Nope". Tyler did the hardest punch he had ever thrown in years.

"Ohhhhh". Eddie said breathing heavy.

"O- Oz I don't think I ca- can do the move- movie to – today". Eddie said as loud as he could which was not that loud right now.

"Poor Eddie". Loren whispered.

"Eddie why"? Osborne asked.

"Because of Ty-

"Because he wants to act like a bastard and not do anything today". Tyler said

"No the- that's not tru- true". Eddie said as he was walking to the door.

"Eddie wait"! Loren yelled as she ran to follow him out the door.

"DAMN IT TYLER"! Osborne yelled.

"Everything is canceled I'll e-mail you or call you when the next meeting is". Osborne said.

Loren helped Eddie walk to his car.

Eddie's car

"Eddie I'm so sorry about what happened". Loren said.

"It- it's ok you co- couldn't control it. Eddie replied.

"Here I'll drive you to your place". Loren replied back.

"Th- thanks I'm so gl- glad I have you in my life". Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie". Loren said.

Eddie didn't answer back because his gut hurt so much.

Eddie's place now

"Here we are home sweet home". Loren said.

"Thanks I think I- I'm feeling better". Eddie replied.

"Um so want me to make you some tea"? Loren asked.

"Sure". Eddie replied

"Ok here you should get some rest. I'll help you to your room". Loren said.

"No I got it th- thanks Loren". Eddie replied back.

"No problem". Loren said.

3 minutes later

"Eddie your tea's done! Loren yelled.

"Oh- ok". Eddie replied trying to be loud.

"I'll bring it to you"! Loren yelled.

Eddie's bedroom

"Here you go". Loren said.

"Thanks". Eddie replied.

Eddie drank some

"No Eddie do-

Eddie spit it out on his carpet

"That's hot". Eddie said.

"Yeah I should've warned you". Loren replied.

"Well I'm going to leave you alone so you can get some rest". Loren said.

"Wait! Don't go I want you here". Eddie replied.

"No you need some rest I'll be back in 30 minutes I'm going to go to my place". Loren said.

"Ok". Eddie pouted.

Loren left

Loren's and Nora's house

"Hey sweetie you back early I thought you would be back later". Nora said.

"Yeah me too. Eddie got punched in the gut 2 times really hard". Loren replied.

"What! By who! Shouldn't Max know? Nora said.

"Yeah I wasn't sure if I should call him or not oh and he got punched by his worst enemy". Loren said.

"Chloe"? Nora asked.

"No Tyler Rorke". Loren said.

"Oh that guy who was in Senior Ditch Day"? Nora asked.

"Yeah". Loren replied.

"Well I'm going to call up Max and tell him". Nora said.

"Ok". Loren said as she left the room.

Phone Rings.

"Hey Nora" Max said

"Hey, your son went to the Grease Remake today and he got punched 2 times really hard in his gut". Nora said.

"Oh my gosh is he ok? I need to see him". Max said.

"I think he is at his place let's go". Nora said.

"How did you find this out"? Max asked.

"Loren, I'll bring her too".

Sorry this chapter was so short and didn't really have an interesting ending I have to go now because my mom might kill me .Bye hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys good morning. Well right now for me it's the morning it's 10:08 am. Remember how Eddie was punched really hard last time. That's how I feel I wasn't punched or anything my stomach just really hurts. Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

"Loren are you coming with me and Max to see Eddie"? Nora asked.

"Um no I'm going to visit him later". Loren replied.

"Ok". Nora said as she left.

Nora and Max arrived at Eddie's place

Eddie hears a knock on the door.

"I'm coming"! He tried to say loudly.

Eddie opened the door and saw a surprise

"Hey pop, hey Nora". Eddie said.

"We heard you got hurt, so we came by to see how you were doing". Max said.

"Let me guess Lo- Loren told you guys"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah". Nora said.

Max looked down at Eddie's stomach he could see a little bit of blood on his shirt.

"Hey your stomach is bleeding"! Max said.

"It is"? Eddie asked. "Come in".

They walked in

"Do you need an ice pack or some tea"? Nora asked.

"Act- actually Loren made me some tea". Eddie replied.

"Oh". Nora replied.

"Are you sure you don't need anything"? Max asked.

"Yeah it's fine I appre- appreciate you guys co- coming but you didn't have to". Eddie said.

"So how did this happen and who did this"? Max asked.

Eddie looked at the ground then looked back up at Max

"Tyler Rorke". Eddie replied

"Oh my god. I swear I'm going to kill that guy. Max replied angrily.

"So how did this happen"? Nora asked.

"Tyler just punched me fo- for no reason. I as-asked him why he just sa-said it was funny". Eddie said. "I'm just go-going to take a nap".

"Help yourselves to anything". Eddie said sweetly as he went to his bedroom.

"This is so not fair Eddie doesn't deserve this". Max said to Nora

"I know what did he do to deserve this"? Nora added.

Eddie could hear Max and Nora. He smiled at the thought of how they cared so much.

"Well I think we should leave so Eddie can get some rest". Nora said.

"I agree let's go to the club". Max replied

Max and Nora left.

Eddie fell asleep 15 minutes later.

Loren's and Nora's place

"I wonder if Eddie is ok". Loren said to herself. "Should I call him? Wait, no maybe he is asleep. Ugh I hate this why did Tyler have to do this".

Chloe's place (Tyler followed Chloe home)

"Hey babe". Tyler said calmly

"Tyler what the hell were you thinking we were about to make the remake and you ruined everything"! Chloe said angrily.

"Oh your home I made a yummy breakfast". Jackie said

"Well I thought it would be funny I didn't know it would hurt him that much". Tyler replied to Chloe. "Wow he really is a wimp".

"Oh be quiet Tyler no one would deserve what you did back there". Chloe said.

"Why do you even care about the guy it's not like you have feelings for the guy". Tyler replied.

"Woah what happened"? Jackie asked.

"That is not true"! Chloe said.

"Yeah it is you didn't fall for the guy because you were in love with him". You just wanted his money and what he could give you". Tyler said.

15 minutes later at Eddie's house

Phone rings

(Song Plays) Close enough to touch but you're looking through me in the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are might as well be mars.(Song stops)

Loren's and Nora's place

"He won't answer he always answers his phone. I'm going over there now". Loren said to herself.

Eddie's house

(Loren knocked on the door loudly) "EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE"!

"Hmm". Eddie said to himself. "Oh Loren's at the door".l

Eddie got up and walked over to the door.

"Oh good you're here"! Loren said as she ran to hug Eddie.

"Careful my stomach". Eddie said.

"Oh yeah". Loren replied sadly.

"I think I can finally talk normally". Eddie said.

"That's good". Loren said.

"So why did you think I wasn't here"? Eddie said.

"I called you but you didn't answer and you got hurt so I thought maybe something happened again". Loren said.

"Oh, I can be a pretty heavy sleeper sometimes". Eddie said.

"Do you want to go anywhere"? Loren asked.

"Let's go to my room". Eddie said.

"Really"?! Loren said in shock.

"Yeah come". Eddie replied

Loren followed Eddie into his bedroom

"Wow it's really nice in here". Loren said in shock again.

"Thanks I designed it myself". Eddie replied

"I love how-

Eddie kissed Loren

"Was that supposed be a nice way of telling me to shut up"? Loren asked romantically

Eddie and Loren laughed

"I guess it was". Eddie replied.

Eddie and Loren laughed again

"Here come sit on my bed". Eddie said.

"Woah. It's so soft". Loren said. "You sleep on this every night"?

"Yeah well when I'm not super tired and make a drunken mistake". Eddie replied.

Eddie and Loren laughed again

Eddie and Loren started kissing again.

The club

"Want to get those taco's again". Max asked.

"Yeah". Nora replied. "Do you remember what I don't like on taco's"?

"Of course I do cilantro". Max said. (Cilantro is a spice I think)

"I remember how you told me that you want people to stomp on it so no one else has to suffer". Max said.

"Wow you remember exactly what I said". Nora replied.

"Yeah something's I just don't forget". Max replied.

Max and Nora kissed

"I'm going to call the guy and ask him if he can deliver them". Max said.

"Ok". Nora replied. "I'm going to call Loren.

Eddie's house

Loren and Eddie are still kissing.

(Phone rings)

"It's my mom". Loren said.

"Don't answer it". Eddie said quickly then started kissing Loren again.

"I have to". Loren said.

Phone Call Starts

"Hi mom". Loren said.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing"? Nora asked

"I'm at Eddie's house". Loren replied.

"…. You know …. stuff". Loren said.

"Neveremind forget that question". Nora said.

"Well Eddie and I have some stuff to do. Bye mom". Loren said.

"Bye Loren". Nora said.

Phone Call Ended.

Loren could barely get a breath after she finished the phone call because Eddie just started kissing her again.

Loren dropped her phone and held onto Eddie's face

1 minute later Eddie's phone started ringing.

Loren pulled away

"Your phone". Loren said while getting a breath.

"They'll call back later if it's important". Eddie said.

2 minutes later

"Now you have a text". Loren said.

Eddie groaned and picked up his phone.

"Meet me behind the club at 6:00" Eddie said.

"Who sent you that"? Loren asked.

"I don't know". Eddie replied

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter see you later please please please right reviews again. Just to tell you know guys I still feel like Eddie now my stomach hurts even more than it did before. Feel better to me! Lol just kidding REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

What's up. Don't worry I still feel like Eddie I have no idea why but IT NEEDS TO STOP! Anyways hope you like the damn chapter. Lol sorry for the curse. CHAPTER 9 PEOPLE.

"Oh I know who it is now". Eddie said.

"Who is it"? Loren asked.

"It's gotta be Jake he sometimes does mystery's in texting on purpose to actually get me to go there". Eddie replied.

"Are you sure it's Jake maybe it's Tyler or Chloe or someone random"? Loren asked.

"Nah it can't be someone random cause how they get my number? And I'm pretty sure it's Jake". Eddie replied.

"Yeah true, so what do you want to do now"? Loren asked.

"This". Eddie kissed her.

"I can do this". Loren kissed Eddie

Chloe's Place

"I do love Eddie at first I just wanted the money at first but now I really do love him". Chloe said angrily.

"Sure I'm going back to my place". Tyler said as he walked out of Chloe's place.

"What was that all about"? Jackie asked

"Tyler thinks I just got with Eddie for the fame and money". Chloe replied.

"Well isn't that why"? Jackie asked.

"At first it was but now I really love him so and Tyler thinks that I'm lying that I don't love Eddie now". Chloe said.

"I wouldn't believe you either. I mean you betrayed him". Jackie said.

"God Damn mom just get out of here"! Chloe yelled.

"I thought were supposed to reconnect and stuff". Jackie replied

"Yeah that's what Eddie and he's gone you can just leave"! Chloe yelled.

"You really want me to leave"? Jackie asked.

"Yeah unless you can help me get Eddie back". Chloe said.

"That Lily park interview didn't really work so what else do you have up your sleeve"? Jackie asked.

"I don't know yet". Chloe said.

Eddie's house

"So what time is now"? Loren asked.

"Kissing time". Eddie said romantically as he kissed her again.

"No Eddie seriously". Loren asked.

"Um 2:40 why"? Eddie asked.

"No reason". Loren said.

"Loren". Eddie said.

"Ok I'm just curious about later like what will happen". Loren said.

"Why". Eddie asked.

"Because what if it's not Jake". Loren said.

"Trust me it will be". Eddie said.

"Ok so what do you want to do now"? Loren asked again.

"Um I don't know". Eddie replied.

"Hmm want to go to Rumor". Loren suggested.

"Nah I want to do this". Eddie started kissing her again

Eddie took off his shirt

"Wait Eddie. Are you sure we're ready for this"? Loren asked.

"Are you ready"? Eddie asked.

"As much as I Loved to say I am and how sexy you look with your shirt off I think I'm not ready". Loren said.

Eddie looked in shock of what she said and his face turned red immediately.

"Wow now I think I just made a bigger fool of myself then when I screamed like a little girl in front of you". Eddie said as his face got even redder by the minute.

"Eddie don't be discouraged". Loren said.

Eddie put is shirt back on

It was really awkward between the 2 until Loren made a move

"Look Eddie I don't want it to be awkward between us so…..

Loren kissed Eddie.

Later on in the day 5:15

Eddie's house

"Wow time fly's by fast when you with the coolest girl on earth". Eddie started flirting with Loren.

"Well time also fly's by fast when you with the world's coolest boy". Loren replied.

Loren and Eddie both laugh.

"It looks like you going to have to see Jake in like 45 minutes". Loren said.

"Yeah I wonder what he wants". Eddie added.

"I'm going to call up my mom real quick". Loren said.

"Ok". Eddie said.

(Song Plays) Close enough to-

Phone Call Between Nora and Loren

"Hey". Nora said.

"Hey mom I'm with Eddie he's doing better". Loren said.

Eddie smiled at what she said.

"So what did you and Max do"? Loren asked

"We went for taco's again". Nora said.

"Taco's again"? Loren asked

"Yeah". Nora said.

"Well me and Eddie have some business things to do". Loren said.

"Yeah mhmm business". Nora replied sarcastically.

"MOM"! Loren yelled.

"I'm kidding talk to you later. Love you". Nora said.

"Love you". Loren said.

Call ended between Loren and Nora

"Why did you scream mom"? Eddie asked.

"No reason". Loren said.

"Loren". Eddie replied.

"Ok I told my mom we were doing business but a different type of business". Loren said.

"Eww". Eddie said in a childish voice.

Loren and Eddie laugh

"Looks like you have to go to the club in ten minutes. Want me to come with you"? Loren asked.

"You probably shouldn't". Eddie said.

"Ok I'll be at my place call me anytime". Loren replied.

"Let's go to your place together". Eddie suggested.

"Nah you got to get ready". Loren said.

Eddie kissed Loren on the head. "Goodbye". Eddie said.

"Bye". Loren said as she left.

"Well I better drive down to the club to meet Jake".

Eddie arrived at the club.

"Hmm that's weird I don't see Jake". Eddie said to himself.

"I'll just take a look in the back I know he likes his privacy and there's no paparazzi back there". Eddie said to himself.

Eddie saw Tyler not Jake

"Hey Eddie". Tyler said.

"What the hell do you want Tyler I'm supposed to met Jake"? Eddie asked.

"Nope Jake ain't coming pretty boy. I sent that text". Tyler said.

"What do you want then"? Eddie asked.

"I want to do this". Tyler took a punch but missed

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?! Eddie yelled.

Eddie punched Tyler at his mouth

"Everything you ruined my career".

"Oh shut up Tyler". Eddie said.

Tyler distracted Eddie to let him put his guard down and it's exactly what he wanted.

"I did no-

Eddie fell on the ground and fainted

Tyler kicked Eddie somewhere where it hurts.

Tyler ran off without knowing that anyone else would see him.

Well that's chapter 9 for yeah. Now I think Eddie hurts even more than me. Heh. Sorry about the little swears like hell and damn. Anyway post a review, tell me what you think. And maybe I can make another chapter later on.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy New Year and good morning! How's everyone been today? I'm kidding that's not like me lol jk. Anyway I hope everyone knows where I left off. Tyler kicked Eddie in the nuts. And Niecy1-2 I think I'll use one of your ideas. So some credit may go to her. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

The paparazzi went to the back because they heard some people talking.

There were 2 guys

"Woah is that Eddie Duran"? A paparazzi guy named James said.

"Yeah it is. I wonder what happened". The other paparazzi guy named Bob said.

"Hey man is he awake". James said.

"He's probably just taking a nap". Bob said.

"At the back of a club and on a sidewalk". James said.

"Yeah. Well maybe he got into a fight". Bob said.

"Let's try and wake him up". James said

They tried to wake up but he didn't wake up.

"Mine as well take some pictures and leave". James said.

They both took some pictures and left

15 minutes later

Eddie's phone rang

Eddie didn't hear a thing.

Loren's and Nora's Place

"Mom, mom Eddie won't answer his phone and some random mystery texter texted him he thinks it was Jake but what if it wasn't". Loren said.

"Maybe he's just busy". Nora replied.

"No, mom he's been gone for like 30 minutes". Loren replied.

"It's ok maybe he's just taking a nap or eating or talking on the phone". Nora said.

"Or maybe something horrible happened. I'm going to call Max and ask him if he has talked to him in a while". Loren said.

Phone Rings (Song Play) Close enough to touch but you-

Phone call between Eddie and Loren

"Hi Loren". Max said.

"Hi max have you heard from Eddie"? Loren asked.

"No why". Max asked

"Because earlier we were together and he got a mystery text and he said Jake always does stuff like that". Loren said.

"I didn't think it was Jake though. He still went and he's been gone for like 40 minutes and he hasn't called me back". Loren said as she started getting worried.

"Maybe he's just busy or doing something and can't reach you". Max said.

"You know that's funny because my mom said the same thing". Loren replied.

"Well if I hear anything from him I'll definitely call you and tell you ok"? Max said.

"Ok, bye". Loren said.

"Bye". Max replied.

Call ends

"Mom max hasn't heard anything yet either". Loren said.

30 minutes later Loren is still worrying.

Behind the club. The paparazzi goones called the police

Police showed up

"What happened to him"? The police officer named John asked.

"We don't know he won't wake up". James said.

The police officer walked over to Eddie.

"No way that's Eddie Duran". John said.

"Yeah". Bob said.

"Hey, hey wake up"! The police officer said.

"Are you sure that's how you're supposed to wake someone up"? James asked.

"I know what I'm doing. Hey, hey Eddie". The police officer said as he smacked Eddie on the chek really hard.

"Ow"! Eddie said as he started to wake up. "What happened? Wh- who are you guys? Wait am I under arrest? I did- didn't steal the bread fro - from the store it was just some- someone who looks like me".

(In unison between the 3) "What"!

"What am I ow-

"What's worng? Bob asked.

"Is that any of your business"? Eddie asked.

"Sorry" Bob said.

"Can I ge- get some privacy with the officer"? Eddie said as he started to stand up. "Nope that's no- not going to happen". Eddie sat back down.

"Ok". James and Bob left.

"Why did you say ow earlier"? John asked.

"That's kind of a per- personal question but I rem- remeber me and this guy got into a fight and he kicke- kicked me in the nuts and ran away". Eddie said as his face started getting red.

"Do you remember who the man was"? John asked.

"No sir I don't". Eddie replied.

"Ok do you want me to take you back to your place or something"? John asked.

"Um I brought my car so I'm just going to drive myself". Eddie replied.

"Here let me help you get up and walk to your car". John said.

"Oh- ok I'll call you if I know or remember anything".

Eddie tried to get up off the ground

(Eddie's thoughts) Why did this have to happen to me what did I ever do"? Eddie asked himself in his head as him and the officer when to his car.

"Sweet ride dude". John said.

"Thanks I got it fro- from the label the- they gave it to- to me as a birth-birthday present". Eddie replied.

"Here's my card". John said

"Ok". Eddie replied.

Eddie got to his house safe and sound but once he opened the door his phone rang.

Phone rings (Song Play) Close enough to to-

"Oh my gosh Eddie you're ok". Loren said.

"Wow you her-heard how did the word ge- get out so- so fast"? Eddie asked.

"What word you weren't answer your phone so I just called now"? Loren asked.

"Umm for- forget that". Eddie said as he started scratching his head.

"Wait why are you talking like that again? Eddie tell me what happened". Loren said.

"Ok it- it wasn't Ja- Jake". Eddie said.

"Then who was it"? Loren asked.

"I don't no- know I don't remember". Eddie replied.

"Oh. So why are you talking like that"? Loren asked.

"The man who did- did it kick- kicked me in the nuh- nuts and I f- fainted. Eddie replied.

"What a jerk"! Loren said. "I'm going to you place right now".

"No Lo- Loren". Eddie said.

Loren hung up

Eddie looked down at himself. "Oh god it's bleeding. Damn it".

Loren's and Nora's place

"Mom I know what happened"! Loren yelled.

"What happened"? Nora asked.

"So Eddie when to the club and he thought it was Jake right. But it wasn't". Loren said.

"Then who was it"? Nora asked.

"Eddie said he didn't remember but he didn't answer because the man who did kicked him u know down there". Loren said.

"Eww I'm telling you whoever did this is a sick nasty person". Nora replied.

"That's why he wasn't answering". Loren said. "I'm going to go to his place right now and see if he's going to be ok".

"Wait honey he might need some space. To cool off or something". Nora said.

"Mom he's hurting". Loren said as she rushed out the door.

Car ride to Eddie's.

Loren called Max

(Phone rings) Close enough to touch but yo-

"Hey Loren did you talk to Eddie"? Max asked.

"Yeah and I know why he wasn't answering he got knocked out because someone kicked him down there". Loren said.

"Oh well can I come over to see him is her alright"? Max asked.

"I'm on the way to his place right now so you don't have to worry about that". Loren said.

"Bye". Max said.

Call ends

Loren showed up at Eddie's place

"Eddie! Eddie"! Loren yelled.

Eddie sat on the ground and didn't go answer the door.

Well hope you liked Chapter 10 sorry for it kinda being inappropriate anyway tell me in the comments for suggest if you like it if you hat it all that kinds of stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

Well since some people are telling me they want more chapters what's a better time to do it when you stomach is hurting, again. And you have nothing better to do. Let's make some chapters. Chapter 11 here we go.

"Eddie! Eddie! Eddie open up now please". Loren said.

Eddie crawled to the door. And opened up the door.

"Oh Eddie I thought you were"… (Loren looked to the ground) "Taller".

Eddie laughed.

"I'm sorry I shou-shouldv'e answered you the fir-first time you knocked". Eddie replied.

"It's ok". Loren said as she sat on the ground with Eddie and closed the door.

"I feel like such an ass". Eddie said. (Sorry for the bad word)

"Why would you say that"? Loren asked.

"Be-because I keep getting hu-hurt and you have to key- keep taking care of m-me when I'm old enough to ta- take care of my- myself". Eddie said. "But at the same ti- time I still need you".

"Well maybe you just need some rest I mean that helped you voice last time". Loren suggested.

"Yeah I think you right". Eddie said. "Can you co-come with me"? I want you to stay". Eddie said sweetly.

"Yeah of course I can". Loren said as she got up. "Here". Loren put her hand out for Eddie to grab onto.

Eddie reached his hand out to meet Loren's. "Feeling you is a blessing". Eddie said.

"Aw thanks Eddie". Loren replied.

As they got up and walked to his bedroom

"I still can't believe how amazing you bedroom is". Loren said.

"Th-thanks" Eddie replied.

Eddie and Loren sat on Eddie's bed.

Loren laid down on Eddie's bed. Eddie laid on his bed behind her.

Eddie and Loren for talking for about 10 minutes

The next morning

12 minutes later they both fell asleep

Max's place

Max woke up

"I need to know if Eddie's ok". I'll just call Nora and ask her if she wants to come". Max said to himself.

Phone rings (Song Plays by Max and Katy)

Loren's and Nora's place

"Oh it's Max". Nora said.

Call starts between Nora and Max

"Hi Nora". Max said.

"Hey Max what's up"? Nora asked.

"I want to go see if Eddie's ok". Max said.

"He will be he's with Loren they'll be fine together". Nora said.

"Ok I hope you're right". Max replied.

"Maybe we can check in with them in like 1 hour". Nora suggested.

"Ok". Max replied.

Call ended

Tyler's place

Tyler went to go look in his bathroom mirror.

"Look at what he did to this beautiful face". Tyler said to himself.

"I'm going to Chloe's and I'm going to tell her what happened". Tyler said to himself.

Tyler got out of the bathroom and got in a cab to Chloe's house.

Jackie heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it"?! Jackie yelled.

"Tyler". He replied.

Jackie opened the door.

"What happened to your lip Chloe said as she came in"? Chloe asked.

"Eddie he threw a punch and hit my lip". Tyler said.

"Did you hit him back"? Chloe asked.

"No I kicked him somewhere I guy wouldn't want to be kicked". Tyler replied.

"Good that's what he get's for breaking up with me". Chloe said.

"And guess what I hit him even harder this time he got knocked out". Tyler said.

Tyler laughed after that.

"DID YOU MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM"?! Chloe yelled.

"No I just left I didn't want to get caught for knocking out a rockstar". Tyler replied.

"God damn Tyler what if you killed him what would you say". Chloe said.

"That I wouldn't give a da-

"Get out of my-

Tyler kissed Chloe and started making out and ran too Chloe's bedroom.

50 minutes later

Eddie woke up.

"Looks like she's asleep". Eddie whispered.

Eddie got up and walked into his bathroom

"Looks like I'm not bleeding anymore". Eddie whispered.

"And I'm talking normal again". Eddie whispered.

Eddie left his bathroom and went to his kitchen

"Hmm, what can I make for us"? Eddie asked himself. " Pancake's? Nah to syrupy. Waffles? Ok not as much syrupy but what else with it oh I know eggs and grits.

10 minutes later

"So the waffles and eggs are done. Ok so I guess all I need to wait for his the grits. Eddie said to himself.

"I think Loren is waking up. Oh no". Eddie said as he tip toed into his room.

"Eddie"? Loren asked.

"Yes"? Eddie replied.

"What's that smell"? Loren asked.

"Uh uh uh uh u me. Eddie stammered.

"Eddie". Loren opened her eyes at Eddie.

"Um I'll be right back". Eddie ran out of his room, and took the grits off the stove . Eddie set both their plates and ran back into his room.

"Ok if it's just you then walk me to your kitchen". Loren said.

Loren and Eddie both laugh

Eddie walked Loren to his kitchen.

"Cover your eyes". Eddie said romantically.

"If it's just you then why do I need to cover my eyes"? Loren asked.

"Ok I'll admit I made us a breakfast". Eddie said.

"Ok". She covered her eyes.

Eddie and Loren are in the kitchen now

"Ok open your eyes". Eddie said.

"Woah this looks so yummy". Loren said as she opened her eyes.

"Let's go eat". Eddie said as her ran around the table to get to his spot.

Eddie and Loren sat down to eat.

"Wow this is good". Loren said.

"Thanks". Eddie said with a mouthful full of waffles.

"Oh I'm sorry do you like salt with your grits? Eddie asked.

"Yeah". Loren replied.

"Here I'll go make some because I like gravy on my potatoes too". Eddie said.

2 minutes later

"Finally I found the salt". Eddie said.

"Ok now let's tryout the grits with salt ". Loren said.

Loren spit her out the grits with salt.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW". Eddie said in a childish voice.

Loren and Eddie laugh

"But seriously was it that gross"? Eddie asked.

"No it's not gross at all it's just really make me need water". Loren said. "WATER WATER WATER WATER WATER"!

"Here Eddie just got something random out of the fridge". Eddie said.

"Eddie". Loren said.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

"THIS IS WHINE"! Loren yelled.

"Oh here" Eddie said as he poured to glasses of water. "Here you go".

Loren drank all her water. "Thanks".

"No problem". Eddie said.

Later on

Eddie got a text again. Loren already left.

"Hmm mystery texter again". Eddie said to himself. " Should I go again"?

"Probably shouldn't but I'm going to anyway so then I can find out who really hurt me last time". Eddie said to himself.

"So this bad boy says hey come behind the club to meet me and I want to apologize. So if the person wanted to apologize so badly why didn't they just send it in a text"? Eddie asked himself

Eddie texted the person back.

"What time do you want me to come by"? Eddie said out loud and typed it in a text.

Tyler's place

"Damn he's so gullible". Tyler said and texted back " 7:45

Eddie's place

"I guess this person really doesn't like typing if they used the at symbol". Eddie said to himself

"Hey what time is it now. 7:40 they want me to be there in 5 minutes"? Eddie said as her rushed out the door.

Behind the club

Eddie and Tyler were there

"Oh so it was you who knocked me out and kicked me. I should've known". Eddie said.

Tyler walked up to Eddie

"What do you want from me"? Eddie asked.

"For you not think you're all that". Tyler said.

John came by because he went to check out the club and he lives close so why not?

John watched them talking and fighting

"I don't think I'm all that". Eddie replied.

"Hey isn't that the same man I saw yesterday when he got hurt, Eddie"? John whispered

This time Eddie got kicked even harder but didn't faint

"Stop! You may be under arrest". John said to Tyler.

Well hope you liked this chapter I don't think I'll do anymore because people haven't really commented lately. Anyway my stomach doesn't hurt anymore! Now please write reviews and there'll probably chapters up tomorrow so check before you go to bed and however long it takes you just leave some extra minutes. Again please write a review.

P.S Did anyone ever notice the 4 main characters names are all 5 letters? 5


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I'm back from school I had like no homework. I'm watching some Hollywood Heights so I'm in the mood. You guys are probably thinking who cares why don't you just get back to the story? Well ok if you say so enjoy this chapter.

"I didn't do anything I was just joking". Tyler said.

"N-NO HE WASN'T HE-HE BLAMES ME FOR EVERY-EVERYTHING". Eddie tried to yell but he said it slowly.

"No I don't". Tyler replied.

"Alright hold up, hold up, Eddie was hurt yesterday for the same reason. I think it was you. You're going to court and the judge will decide if you are going to jail". John said.

Tyler ran out of the place as fast as he could.

"HEY"! John yelled. "Stay here".

"Don't worry I-

John had already ran off before Eddie was able to finish his sentence

Tyler was long gone John couldn't find him at all.

John came back to get Eddie.

"Sorry Eddie I can't find him he already left". John said with disappointment.

"It's ok". Eddie replied.

"I'll walk you to your car". John said.

"Thanks". Eddie replied as he and the officer started walking to the car.

At Eddie's Car

"Thanks off- officer…. John". Eddie said.

Eddie's phone rang

"Excuse me". Eddie said.

"He- hello". Eddie said.

"Hey can I come- why are you talking like that again"? Loren asked.

"I we-went back to see th-that guy who kick-kicked me". Eddie replied.

"No! Eddie that was a big no no". Loren said.

"I-I was curious to-to see who it was". Eddie replied.

"Well who was it"? Loren asked.

"Tyler Rorke". Eddie responded.

(Loren gasped)

"Is it re-really that surprising? He hates me, and it-it's bad enough he bla-blames me for everything". Eddie said.

"I know but you didn't deserve this. No one should". Loren replied.

"I'll call you when I get home". Eddie hung up.

"Bu-wai-". Loren said.

Call Ended

"Sorry thanks Jo- John". Eddie said.

"No problem, don't forget call me whenever you need me". John replied.

"Ok". Eddie said as he got in his car.

Eddie got home to his place

"Ohhhhh. I'm going to go take a nap on the couch". Eddie said to himself as he got near his couch and just let himself fall.

50 minutes later

Loren's place

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. Why hasn't Eddie called me back"? Loren said to herself.

Loren called Eddie

Eddie's Phone Rang

Call starts

"Hmm". Eddie said to himself as if someone was there. "Oh".

"Hello. Who is this"? Eddie asked.

"Loren, didn't you see who was calling"? Loren asked.

"Mmm no I just thought it was someone I knew so I answered." Eddie replied.

Awkward silence

1 minute later

"So can I come over"? Loren asked. "Or is that too much for you right now"?

"Nah I'm cool with it tomorrow I just have to go to the police station early in the morning" Eddie said.

"Why"? Loren asked.

"I'm getting a restraining order for Tyler". Eddie said.

"Why"? Loren asked.

"So he doesn't hurt me anymore". Eddie said.

"Ok. I'll be over in a few". Loren replied.

"Mkay bye". Eddie said and hung up.

Call ended

Eddie fell back asleep

15 minutes later

There's a knock on the door it's Loren

Eddie woke up and went to the door.

"Hey seems like someone's tired". Loren said as Eddie was rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah and finally talking normal again". Eddie added.

"Come in". Eddie said in a welcoming tone.

"Thank you". Loren said as she walked in.

"So why were you so worried about me earlier? You have other things to worry about not always me". Eddie said. "I'm sorry that must sound so shallow".

"No it's not". Loren replied.

"Yeah it is". Eddie replied.

"Can I get you anything a drink or something"? Eddie asked.

"How about some tea"? Loren asked. "By the way it's the cure for everything".

Loren and Eddie chuckle

"Ok what kind"? Eddie asked.

(In unison) "Sweet Apple Chamomile"?

"Yeah". Loren said.

Eddie and Loren chuckled again.

10 minutes later

"Here". Eddie said.

Loren took a sip

"Mmm this is really good". Loren said.

"Thanks I love it I have it all the time". Eddie replied

"Wow now I see why". Loren replied.

"Yeah"? Eddie asked

5 minutes later they finished drinking their tea

"What do you want to do now"? Loren asked.

"Come here". Eddie replied.

Loren followed Eddie as they walked in Eddie's bedroom

Eddie close his bedroom door

"I want to do this". Eddie said.

Eddie started making out

"You taste so good". Eddie said.

"You taste like chamomile". Loren replied.

Eddie and Loren laughed

Loren and Eddie leaned in closer and closer

Suddenly their lips touched

30 minutes later

Max called Eddie

"Someone's calling". Loren said.

"They'll call me back later if they really need me". Eddie said quickly and started making out.

"No Eddie you should answer your phone". Loren replied.

"No all I want to do". Eddie kissed her. "Is hold you".

Eddie and Loren started making out

Ok sorry I posted so late but I hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey what's up? Kind of a short description today because I have nothing to talk about. Hope you like this chapter.

30 minutes later

Eddie's place

"Eddie you should really check who called you". Loren said.

"Fine". Eddie pouted.

Eddie picked up his phone

"It's my dad I think. I should call him back". Eddie said.

Max's place

Phone rings (Song plays) There's something in the air ye-

Phone call between Eddie and Jake

"Hey Eddie". Max said.

"Hey pop". Eddie replied.

"What are you doing"? Max asked.

"I'm just with Loren. Oh and I figured out who hurt me because they invited me earlier to go back again". Eddie replied.

"Who was it, how did you find out"? Max asked.

"I found out because I was stupid enough to go back. And it was Tyler". Eddie said.

"Seriously the nerve on that guy"! Max yelled.

"Well tomorrow morning I'm going to get a restraining order". Eddie said.

"Ok good then he can't come near you". Max replied.

"Yeah. Listen I'll call you later I don't want to keep the lady waiting". Eddie said romantically.

"Ok bye Ed". Max said.

"Bye". Eddie replied.

Call ended

Eddie's place

"Where were we"? Eddie asked romantically and started making out with Loren again.

2 minutes later

Eddie's phone rang

(Eddie's ringtone for Jake) Eduardo, Eduardo, Eduardo, Eduardo, Edur-

"God damn". Eddie said.

Phone call between Eddie and Jake

"Hey Jake what do you need I'm kind of busy". Eddie said.

"Can we talk business soon"? Jake asked.

"Uh probably tomorrow afternoon". Eddie replied.

"Ok. So what are you doing that' so busy that we can't talk now"? Jake asked.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh , uh, I'm uh. Got to go". Eddie stammered and quickly hung up.

Call between Eddie and Jake ended

"Why did you do that at the end of you call"? Loren asked.

"He, you know asked a personal question". Eddie replied.

"Eddie". Loren said.

"He asked me what we were doing and I can't just say". (Eddie says in an idiotic voice) "Oh yeah you know me and Loren were making out". (Eddie quit the voice).

"Oh that's why". Loren said

"Yeah. Well it's kind of late so I'm going to take a shower call my friend John and crash". Eddie said.

"Bye". Eddie said.

"Okay , see you". Loren replied as she left Eddie's bedroom , in the living room, out the door and left.

2 minutes later.

Eddie's place still (just incase you didn't know)

"I need something to eat. I think I could use a really good burger with some fries". Eddie said to himself.

10 minutes later after he ordered

Eddie heard a knock on the door

Eddie opened up the door.

"Here you go Mr. Duran". The delivery guy said.

"Thanks". Eddie said.

Eddie paid the man and closed the door

"Hmm I'm going to eat on the couch today". Eddie said to himself.

Eddie tried his burger

"Wow still tasty like the last burger I had from this place". Eddie said to himself.

"Ok now it's time to eat the fries these usually aren't as good as the burgers, but it's worth a shot right"? Eddie asked himself.

Eddie tried one fry

"EWW"! Eddie yelled.

"God damn that's disgusting. It taste worst then that spinach I had at Rumor before". Eddie said to himself.

"Can someone tell me why it taste this gross? The last time I had them they were ok". Eddie said to himself.

"These, these are just gross". Eddie said to himself.

Eddie finished his burger

"I'm just going to keep this in my fridge just incase Loren wants to try them". Eddie said to himself as he walked into his kitchen.

"Ok so I've ate. What else do I have to do? Oh call John". Eddie said to himself

John's place

"Unknown name. You always have to answer these". John picked up.

Phone call between Eddie and John

"Hello who is this"? John asked.

"Hey John it's Eddie". Eddie replied.

"Oh hey Eddie what the problem"? John asked.

"Can I come by tomorrow morning to get a restraining order"? Eddie asked.

"Is it for that guy who keeps hurting you"? John asked.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

"Hey I forgot his name can you tell me again"? John asked.

"Yeah it's uh, Tyler Rorke". Eddie replied.

"Ok . Hey does he hate you or something"? John asked.

"Yeah he blames me and my manager for ruining his career". Eddie replied.

"Oh yeah I know that guy wasn't he in Senior Ditch Day with you"? John asked.

"Yeah". Eddie replied".

"He was my favorite character". John replied.

"What". Eddie replied in a depressing voice.

"Just kidding you were". John said.

"Thanks. So I'll see you tomorrow then". Eddie said.

"Yeah". John replied.

Call ended between John and Eddie

"I guess it's time to take a shower". Eddie said to himself.

20 minutes later

"Ahh that was a nice shower, so refreshing". Eddie said to himself.

"Time to get dressed". Eddie said to himself.

5 minutes later Eddie's done getting dressed.

"BED TIME"! Eddie yelled like a kid.

Eddie chuckled

Eddie jumped into his bed

Loren's place

"Hey mom I'm going to bed now". Loren said.

"Ok" Nora said as she walked over to give Loren a kiss on her head.

"Good night sweetie". Nora said.

"Night mom". Loren said as she walked into her bedroom".

Nora called Max

"Hey Max". Nora said.

"Hey Nora". Max replied.

"I was just calling to say goodnight". Nora said.

"Well goodnight Nora". Max replied.

"Good night Max". Nora replied.

The very next morning

Eddie's place

Eddie woke up feeling refreshed and not tired at all

"Restraining order day". Eddie said to himself

Well hope you enjoyed if you have some advice private message me if you don't have an account just leave it at a regular message. Tell me if you liked it or hated it in the comments. Thanks tune in to see what happens next. God bless you and enjoy your day and goodnight.


	14. Chapter 14

What's up I think it's kind of early to be posting but whatever. I know you guys like it and can't wait. I had no homework today so ya know why not make a chapter? For all my fans. I know I say it all the time but you guys are the best fans ever you're all nice and cool and give good advice. And I mean it. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

Eddie's place

"Hmm what do I do first get dressed or eat? Eat". Eddie said as he got out of his bed and ran to his kitchen.

"What time is it"? Edie asked himself.

"Oh it's 8:14". Eddie said to himself

"Hmm what to choose for breakfast. Kellogg's' Frosted Flakes". Eddie said to himself.

Eddie poured some milk in a bowl. Then added the flakes

"Ok so I've heard people say cereal helps you get through the day. Time to find out if it does". Eddie said to himself.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm yummy". Eddie said to himself.

"I love frosted flakes". Eddie said to himself.

Eddie picked up his bowl

All of his milk and flakes landed in his lap

Eddie groaned

"Why, why"? Eddie said.

"Good thing I'm not wearing my clothes". Eddie said to himself

Eddie got up and walked to his bedroom

Eddie changed into his clothes

"Alright I'm just going to call John now and tell him I'll be down in 15". Eddie said to himself.

Eddie called John

Police station

John's phone rang

"Unknown name, it's probably Eddie again". John said

Call between Eddie and John

"Hey buddy". John said.

"Hey John". Eddie replied.

"What cha need"? John asked.

"Can I come by to get that restraining order"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Wait now"? John asked.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

"I'll be there in 15". Eddie said.

"Okay see you there". John replied.

Call ended between John and Eddie

15 minutes later Eddie walked into the police station

Eddie walked up to the front desk

"Can I see John please"? Eddie asked.

"No this i-. Wait! YOUR EDDIE DURAN". The front desk person yelled.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

John came to the front desk

"Hey Eddie". John said.

"You know Eddie Duran"? The office person asked.

"Yeah". John replied

Tyler came to get a restraining order too.

Tyler walked up to the front desk

(In unison between Tyler and Eddie) "Can I get a restraining order now"?

Tyler and Eddie looked at each other in disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here"? Eddie asked.

"Getting a restraining order". Tyler replied.

"How did you know I would be here"? Eddie asked.

"I didn't". Tyler replied

"Sure you always have to find a way to get me or find me". Eddie said angrily.

"Would you shut up already? Not everyone loves you because a matter of a fact I know someone who doesn't". Tyler replied.

"Oh yeah who"? Eddie asked angrily.

"Chloe". Tyler replied.

"Shut the hell up". Eddie said angrily.

"Make me". Tyler said as he threw a punch at Eddie's cheek

"Ha, ha you missed me now you gotta kiss me". Eddie said in a childish voice.

"Alright come here baby, mwah mwah mwah mwah". Tyler said as he grabbed Eddie's face near his.

"Oh god you're gross". Eddie replied as he started backing away.

Tyler threw another punch

"HEY, HEY STOP THIS IS A POLICE DEPARTMENT I COULD GET YOU ARRESTED". John yelled.

"Please don't". Tyler said sweetly.

"Please do". Eddie replied sweetly.

Tyler stared at Eddie.

"Can I get that restraining order now"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah". John said.

"Hey bro what about me"? Tyler asked.

"First of all you don't call me bro you call me Officer John". John replied.

"He just calls you John though". Tyler said as Eddie started to sign some papers.

"Yeah he's allowed to". John replied.

"Why can't I"? Tyler asked.

"Shut up or I'll have you arrested". John said.

"Eddie just sign here, and here". John said.

Tyler left the building

"Ok sorry about the Mr. Duran". John said.

"No worries". Eddie replied

"Thanks. Ok so this says he can't get within 8 feet of you or he can be sued". John said.

P.S guys I think this is how a restraining order works so hopefully I got it right it's what my brother and sister told me.

"Ok". Eddie replied.

"Great thanks Eddie". John said.

"No problem. Bye John". Eddie said as he started leaving the building.

"Bye Eddie". John replied.

Loren's place

Loren woke up.

"What time is it"? Loren asked herself.

"Oh it's 9:32". Loren said to herself.

Loren walked out her room to see if Nora was awake

Little did she know her mom was making breakfast.

"Hey mom what are you making"? Loren asked.

"Hey sweetie I'm just making us a very tasty and healthy breakfast". Nora replied.

"What do we have for this healthy breakfast"? Loren asked.

"We have grapes strawberries and bananas". Nora replied.

"That's it"? Loren asked.

"No. I also have eggs and bagels". Nora replied.

"Mmm it sounds yummy. Are you done making it"? Loren asked.

"Almost I just need to wait for the bagel to pop up from the toaster because I have to put cream cheese on it. I know how much you love cream cheese". Nora replied.

"Okay". Loren said as she went to go sit down.

3 minutes later

"Ok the breakfast is done". Nora said.

Nora placed everything on the table

"Ok so what are you doing today"? Nora asked.

"I honestly don't know yet". Loren said.

"Mom this food is delicious". Loren said excitedly as she got some more.

"Thanks sweetie". Nora said.

Later on around 12 ish

Eddie called Loren

(Song Plays) There something in the ai-

Call between Loren and Eddie

"Hi Eddie". Loren said.

"Hey Loren I have something for you to try can you stop by my place"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah". Loren replied.

"Ok how soon can you get here"? Eddie asked.

"Wait now"? Loren said.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

"Um ok". Loren said "I'll be there in 15 minutes".

"Hurry". Eddie replied as he hung up.

15 minutes later

Eddie's place

Loren knocked on Eddie's door

"COMING"! Eddie said as he rushed to the door.

"Hi Eddie". Loren said.

"Hey gorgeous". Eddie said as he kissed her.

"Come here I have some fries for you to try". Eddie replied.

"Ok". Loren said.

Eddie heated them up in the microwave

"Try it". Eddie said.

Ok so that's chapter 14 for ya. Hope you enjoyed it. Write a comment if you want. Enjoy the rest of your day.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! What's up boys and girls. I'm feeling in the mood for some Hollywood heights action and I bet you are too, that's why you're reading this story. Anyways I hope you all remember where we left off. Enjoy the story!

Eddie's place

"Why do I have to try this fry"? Loren asked.

"I want to know if you like it". Eddie replied.

"Ok". Loren replied.

Loren tried the fry

"Wow this is-

"Nasty". Eddie cut her off.

"No it's actually pretty good". Loren replied.

"I think there gross. Do you want the rest of these"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah". Loren said as she started stuffing the fries in her mouth.

"Woah slow down". Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren said with a mouthful full of food.

"Hey you're not going to have any to take home". Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren said as she grabbed one more fry.

"Follow me". Eddie said.

"Ok, wait, why"? Loren asked.

"Come and you'll find out".

Eddie's living room

"Can you tell me what we are doing in your-

Eddie kissed Loren

3 minutes later

Loren broke away

"Eddie". Loren said.

"Yes". Eddie said.

"You can ne-

Eddie kissed her again

Eddie's thoughts (I want to take a step further then this but she's not ready. What can I do to make her ready?)

Loren's thoughts (I love Eddie he's so hot and sexy)

Not Eddie or Loren's thoughts anymore

10 minutes later

Loren broke away again

"Eddie what time is it"? Loren asked.

"Um it's 12:40 why"? Eddie asked.

"No reason just wondering". Loren replied.

"Ok". Eddie said.

Loren and Eddie leaned in closer, closer, closer, and then suddenly their lips touched.

Loren's and Nora's place

Nora walked into Loren's room not paying attention

"Hey sweetie what-

"Oh she's not here. I bet Max will know how to deal with stuff like this". Nora said to herself.

Max's place

Phone rings

Max was sleeping.

"Hmm? Oh the phone is ringing". Max said as he got up to answer the phone.

"Hey Nora". Max said.

"Hey Max did I wake you"? Nora asked.

"No" Max replied.

"Do you want something to eat"? Nora asked.

"Yeah want to go to Rumor and get something yummy to eat"? Max asked.

"Yeah". Nora replied.

"When do you want to go"? Nora asked.

"I'll pick you up at 1:30". Max replied.

"Ok see you there". Nora said.

"Bye". Max said.

Call ended between Nora and Max

Eddie's place

Loren and Eddie stopped kissing

"Hey Loren want to go to Rumor later"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah what time"? Loren asked.

"1:30". Eddie replied.

"Ok that's in like 20 minutes though". Loren said.

"I know". Eddie replied.

"Ok sure I'll go".

"Great". Eddie replied.

Awkward silence for 1 minute

"So…" Loren said.

"Kiss me". Eddie said.

Loren leaned in to kiss Eddie

Chloe's place

"I'm feeling hungry". Chloe said to herself.

Chloe called Tyler

Tyler's place

Call between Tyler and Chloe

"Hey Chlo bear". Tyler said.

"Hey Tyler want to go to Rumor to get something to eat"? Chloe asked.

"Yeah". Tyler replied.

"What time"? Chloe asked.

"Be there at 1:30". Tyler said.

"Wait you're not going to pick me up so we can ride together"? Chloe asked.

"Nope". Tyler said right before he hung up.

Call ended between Tyler and Chloe

Chloe's place

"Really Tyler"? Chloe said to herself.

1:30

Eddie's place

"Come on Eddie let's go to Rumor now". Loren said.

"Ok". Eddie replied.

Eddie and Loren both got up and headed for the door

Nora's and Loren's place

Nora heard a knock on the door

"Oh! It's Max". Nora said as she got up to answer the door.

"Hey Max ready to go to Rumor"? Nora asked.

"Yes". Max said right before he kissed Nora".

"Alright let's go". Nora said.

Max and Nora left

Chloe's place

"Mom I'm going out to eat at Rumor with Tyler". Chloe said.

"Wait a minute are you sure that's a good idea"? Jackie asked.

"Yes mom we're just going to eat". Chloe replied.

"What's the worst that could probably happen"? Chloe asked.

"I don't know but-

Chloe left

Tyler's place

"Time to go to Rumor with Chloe can't wait". Tyler said happily for once.

Tyler texted Chloe

(In the text) On my way there are you there yet?

Chloe's car

Chloe's phone made a beeping sound while she was driving

"Oh it's Tyler". Chloe said to herself.

"I'm at a stoplight so". She picked up her phone to see what he said.

"On my way are you there yet". She read out loud.

(In the text) "I'm on my way now".

Tyler's car

"She's on her way too". Tyler said to himself.

Rumor

"Hello Mr. Duran do you have a reservation"? The polite waitress asked.

"No". Eddie replied.

"Ok may I take you to your table"? The waitress asked.

(In unison between Loren and Eddie) Yes you may.

Loren and Eddie turned and looked at each other

"Here is your table". The waitress said.

"Thanks". Eddie replied.

"Yeah thank you". Loren replied.

"You're welcome". The waitress said as she started walking away.

"I love these fancy restaurants". Loren said.

"Me too". Eddie replied.

The other side of Rumor

Nora and Max walked in

"Do you have a reservation"? The waiter asked looking annoyed.

"No". Max said.

"Okay let me take you to your table".

"Ok". Nora responded.

"Here, here is your stupid table". The waiter said.

"Ok thanks". Max replied.

"Whatever". The waiter said.

"Wow that was kind of mean". Nora said.

"I know". Max replied.

Eddie and Loren

"Hey it that our parents"? Eddie asked.

"Where. Oh yeah I think it is". Loren replied.

"I'll go check". Eddie said.

"Pop"? Eddie said.

"Hey Eddie, how did you know we would be here"? Max asked.

"I didn't". Eddie replied.

Eddie walked back to his table

"Yeah that was them". Eddie said.

"Oh". Loren replied.

Chloe and Tyler walked in

"Do you guys have a reservation"? The waiter asked.

"No". Chloe said.

"I'll take you to your table". The waiter said.

When the waiter showed Tyler and Chloe to their table Chloe and Eddie saw each other.

Ok well this chapter was longer than usual but longer the better right? Wait it that what they said? I don't know hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks awesome fans!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Sorry I'm posting so late I was sort of busy today. First I have to go to a basketball game then go to a 3 stores. I know sounds boring. Do you guys remember where we left off? If you don't Chloe and Eddie saw each other. I bet you guys are wondering what's going to happen next. Anyway time to stop yapping and start the chapter. Enjoy.

Chloe walked over to see Eddie and Loren

"Hey Eddie"! Chloe said.

"What are you doing here"? Eddie asked.

"Are you trying to win his heart back because it's not going to work"? Loren asked

"Shut up valley girl". Chloe said.

"Don't talk to her like that". Eddie replied.

"Ok sure, babe". Chloe said as she sat on top of Eddie.

"Would you get off me"? Eddie asked.

Max walked over

"Hey leave them alone they just want to eat in private". Max said.

"And who are you they're super hero to come save the day"? Chloe asked.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I MAKE THEM KICK YOU OUT"! Max yelled.

Nora turned and saw them fighting

Tyler came over

"Come Chloe let's just go and eat over there before me and Eddie get into a fist fight". Tyler said.

"Hey for once I actually agree with the guy". Eddie said.

"Shut up Eddie no one asked you if you agreed". Tyler said.

"Excuse me"? Eddie asked.

"You heard me so don't say (Eddie's voice) excuse me"? Tyler replied.

(Eddie's voice) "Excuse me"? Chloe copied Eddie.

"Eddie let's just go to a different restaurant. I don't think this is good for anyone". Loren said.

"Yeah and we can come follow you to see what you're up to". Chloe said.

"Ok get the hell out of here. No one wants you, no one needs you, so just go away and stop making everything a big deal Rorke and Carter". Max said.

"Watch who you're talking to". Chloe said as her and Tyler started walking away to their table.

Max walked back to his table

Eddie's and Loren's table

"Wow that was so stupid". Eddie said.

"I know. Before when you were dating her did she ever cause this much drama"? Loren asked.

"Sometimes ,but I mean not all the time, ever since we broke she has caused so much drama". Eddie replied.

"Ok". Loren replied.

Max's and Nora's table

"Wow I heard every word, it must have been annoying to have to keep telling Chloe to leave when she didn't'. Nora said.

"Yeah it was annoying I'm just she's away from my son". Max replied.

"I'm glad she's away from my daughter too". Nora replied.

Tyler and Chloe's table

"Ugh I can't stand Loren it's like she is trying to ruin my life, no not even trying she is ruining my life". Chloe said.

"Yeah I know Eddie is ruining my life he keeps getting more famous when I keep sinking". Tyler added.

"Oh come on Tyler we both know that Eddie didn't do anything you just happen to always get fired". Chloe replied.

"No it's because all the directors out there are idiots for not taking me". Tyler said.

"I know". Chloe said as she kissed Tyler on the cheek

The waiter walked over

"Hi make take your order"? The waiter asked.

"Does is look like we're ready"? Tyler asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't know if you were ready or not". The waiter said right before he walked away.

"So Chlo what do you want to order"? Tyler asked.

"Umm the salad can't really eat any meat or stuff with too much protein so yeah I'll just have the salad. Chloe said.

"Ok I'm getting the ribs. Oh yeah what drink"? Tyler asked.

"Water". Chloe replied.

"Even though you're a model you still need some meat. I'm getting a beer". Tyler replied.

"Actually I'll have some whine". Chloe replied.

"Ok now all we have to do it wait for that damn waiter to come back". Tyler said.

Loren and Eddie's table

"What are you going to order"? Eddie asked.

"Um I-

"Are you going to order the lasagna"? Eddie asked.

"Nah I had that way too much in the past couple of days". Loren replied.

"Ok so what food, oh and drink". Eddie said.

"I'll have the chicken with salad. Oh! Can we have appetizers"? Loren asked.

"Yeah sure which one do you want"? Eddie asked.

"Mozzarella sticks, I always loved them when I was a kid". Loren replied.

"When you were a kid? It makes you sound like you're old". Eddie said.

"EDDIE"! Loren yelled.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding, come on you forgot to tell me what drink"? Eddie asked. "I'll have the chicken with salad too".

"I'll have a coke". Loren said.

"And I'll have a whi- I mean I'll have a coke too". Eddie replied.

"It's ok Eddie, you can have a glass of wine". Loren said.

"No not until you turn 21 so you can have some". Eddie replied.

Eddie and Loren chuckled

The waiteress came

"Hello hello . May I take you order"? The waitress asked.

"Yes we would like the chicken with the salad please and 2 cokes. Oh and Mozzarella stick as appetizers". Eddie replied.

"Ok". The waitress said looking up and down his body.

The waitress walked away

"She was totally checking you out". Loren said.

"What?! No she wasn't". Eddie replied.

"Please did you see the way she was looking at your body? That woman's got a lot of nerve". Loren said.

"What do you mean? She just likes my style". Eddie replied.

"Yeah ,right". Loren said sarcastically.

Eddie looked at Loren in a funny way

Then they stared at each other for 10 seconds

Loren and Eddie started laughing

Chloe's and Tyler's table

"Ugh I can still hear them over there. That should be us. We should be on top of it all". Chloe said.

"I know why do they only get fame and success? We deserve it we have talent". Tyler added.

"I know". Chloe replied.

The waiter came over

"Are you guys ready to order"? The waiter asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah I'll have the ribs and a beer and she'll have a salad and some wine". Tyler replied.

"Whatever". The waiter said as he started walking away.

30 minutes later in the kitchen

Tyler's and Chloe's waiter

"There never going to wish they were mean to me". The waiter said.

The waiter made sure no one was looking.

The waiter spit in their food

"Ok now all I have to do it give this to them and tell them I spit in it after". The waiter said.

Chloe's and Tyler's table

"Where is the damn waiter"? Tyler asked.

"There he is". Chloe replied.

"Here is your ribs and beer and your salad and wine". The waiter said with an evil grin on his face.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. I stayed up late so I could make a chapter because I know how you guys love this so much. Again I'm sorry for posting late. Anyways well I'm going to shower and go to bed so if you're awake now and reading this good night or good morning where ever you are. Oh and when I finished this it was 11:20. Don't forget I love you all and please write a review. Thanks love you!


	17. Chapter 17

Hiya! Today I think I'm going to make 2 chapters back to back, because I know you guys love it and I'm interested in what you guys have to say. Do you guys remember where we left off? I hope so. Shall we get on with the chapter fans? I bet you said yes. Ok so enjoy this chapter.

"Thanks". Chloe said.

The waiter walked away

"Ugh this tastes off". Chloe said.

"Yeah I know mine to". Tyler said stuffing his face.

"You look like you like it". Chloe said.

"It's ok it's not the best food I've had here". Tyler replied.

Eddie's and Loren's table

"Ok here are your mozzarella sticks. Your food will be here shortly". The waiter said as she started looking up and down Eddie's body again.

"Ready to eat this mozzarella sticks"? Eddie asked.

"Ready". Loren replied.

Nora's and Max's table

"Can you believe we still haven't ordered yet? And our kids are stuffing their faces with mozzarella sticks". Nora asked.

"Well I guess the waiter go to them first". Max replied.

"So Max what do you want to eat"? Nora asked.

"I'll have the burger". Max replied.

"I'll have a burger to and a glass of wine". Nora said.

"Yeah me too". Max replied.

Eddie and Loren's table

"Wow these mozzarella sticks are delicious". Loren said.

"These are so tasty". Eddie replied.

"I know". Loren said as she started stuffing her face with mozzarella sticks again.

"But I had more then you". Eddie said.

"No you didn't I had more than you". Loren replied.

Loren and Eddie both stared at each other

Suddenly they both started tearing into the mozzarella sticks

2 minutes later

"Hah I had more than you". Loren said.

"No I did". Eddie pouted.

Eddie and Loren both laughed.

5 minutes later.

"Here is your chicken and salad and your coke. And here is you chicken, salad and coke". The waitress said.

"Thanks". Eddie replied.

"No problem". The waitress said.

She walked away

"Ok you'll try the chicken first. I want to see your reaction". Eddie said.

"Wait is that supposed to me it taste gross"? Loren asked.

"Maybe, maybe not". Eddie replied.

"Eddie tell me". Loren said.

"Nope". Eddie replied.

"Fine". Loren said.

Loren tried the chicken

"Mmm this is amazing". Loren said.

"I know". Eddie replied. "I've had it before".

"Loren try the salad". Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren replied.

"Eww it taste like poop". Loren said.

"How do you know what poop taste like"? Eddie asked.

"I mean the smell". Loren replied.

"Oh". Eddie replied.

Eddie and Loren started laughing.

Max's and Nora's table

"Hello may I take you order"? The waitress said in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah we'll have a burger and a glass of wine". Max said.

"Ok. May I just say that, that dress on you looks stupendous"? She said in a high pitched voice again.

"Thank you". Nora said.

The waiter walked away

"Wow her voice was high". Max said.

"I know". Nora replied.

Chloe's and Tyler's table

The waiter came back

"Here is your check". The waiter said.

"Hey do you know who made this it tasted kind of off"? Chloe asked.

"I did". The waiter said.

"Did you add like a special ingredient or something"? Chloe asked.

"Yeah". The waiter said.

"What's the special ingredient"? Chloe asked.

"My spit". The waiter said right before he walked away.

"Are you serious he spit in our food"? Tyler said.

"I think I'm going to puke". Chloe replied.

"Why don't you do it on his face"? Tyler asked.

"Ok I think I feel better now. Now time to screw with that little girl". Chloe replied as she got up to see Eddie and Loren again.

Eddie and Loren's table

"Are you almost done with your-

"Hey Eddie I'm back". Chloe said.

"Please just leave us alone". Loren replied.

"Get out of here". Eddie said.

"No and Eddie I miss you". Chloe said.

"Ok that's enough save the drama". Eddie replied as you could start to hear anger in his voice.

"No drama Eddie". Chloe replied.

Chloe sat on Loren

"Get off my girlfriend". Eddie said.

"What this couch"? Chloe asked.

"I'm not a couch". Loren replied.

"Well your fat enough to be one". Chloe retorted.

Loren scoffed

"Ok". Loren said as she pushed Chloe on the ground.

"Oh my god little girl". Chloe said.

"What you-

Chloe dropped her chicken on Loren

"EDDIE, EDDIE, EDDIE, EDDIE"! Loren yelled.

Eddie grunted

"MOVE CHLOE"! Eddie yelled as he pushed her out of the way to take the chicken on Loren.

"EDDIE, EDDIE I'TS STILL HOT"! Loren yelled.

"I told you, you didn't know who you were messing with". Chloe said.

"I thought you loved me". Eddie said.

"I do". Chloe replied.

"NO YOU DON'T OR YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DI THIS TO MY DATE"! Eddie yelled.

"Eddie I do love you". Chloe said.

Nora's and Max's table

"I hear Eddie yelling again I'll be right back". Max said.

"No I'm coming with you this time".

They both got up to see Loren and Eddie.

Nora gasped

"My baby Loren are you okay"? Nora asked.

"Yeah she's fine". Chloe said.

"No she's not". Eddie replied.

"Chloe watch out". Nora said as she pushed Chloe a little bit.

"Why are you all concerned about her"! Chloe yelled.

"Because she is our main concern". Max said.

5 minutes later everything cooled down

"Oh Eddie before I leave I have a surprise for you for dumping me". Chloe said.

"What". Eddie replied.

Chloe stomped on Eddie's foot with her high heels

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please leave reviews and if you have an account private message me. You guys are the best fans tune in next time. Oh and sorry this ended quicker then it usually does my sister was being an ass an wouldn't let me finish. But this is far right I guess? Anyways review please!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guy's what's up? Working on some dumb project or school sorry I didn't get back earlier. Anyways remember where we left off? Chloe stomped on Eddie's foot with her high heels. Wasn't that an enjoyable part? Just kidding. That was a brutal part. I bet your wondering what's going to happen next. Well let's get on with it shall we?

Eddie screamed like a girl

Everyone turned and stared at him

"I mean (Eddie's Normal scream) AHHHHHHHHHH". Eddie said as his face turned red.

Everyone looked away

"Chloe! What was that for"? Loren asked as Eddie ell to the ground.

"For breaking up with me". Chloe said as she walked away.

Eddie moaned

"Ugh". Loren said.

Loren walked over to Eddie

"Baby are you ok"? Loren asked.

"I guess so". Eddie replied.

Loren's thoughts (Poor Eddie what bitch)

Not Loren's thoughts

"Come here". Loren said as she held out her hand or Eddie.

"Wow that really hurt". Eddie said as he got up.

"Let's go home". Loren said.

"Ok umm I'll drop you off at you house". Eddie replied.

"Ok". Loren replied.

Loren and Eddie left

Max's and Nora's table

"That was my son's scream". Max said.

"Really"? Nora asked.

"I wonder what happened". Nora replied.

"Yeah me too. He'll probably be fine". Max replied.

"I remember Loren and Eddie telling me something about he screamed like that in front of Loren". Nora replied.

"Really? He never told me about that. Tell me the story". Max replied.

"Eddie said he learned how to wrap food into swans and the sauce squirted all over his face. He said it was really hot". Nora said.

"Why hasn't he told me that yet"? Max asked.

"I don't know". Nora replied.

"Want to just go I'm not really hungry anymore"? Max asked.

"Ok". Nora replied.

Everyone's gone now.

Eddie's car

"Loren we're here". Eddie said happily.

"Do I have to go"? Loren asked.

"Yes I have something special planned for us". Eddie replied.

"Does it involve Chloe"? Loren asked.

"What? No". Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren replied.

Loren and Eddie chuckle

Loren kissed Eddie as a sign of goodbye.

"Bye Loren". Eddie said.

Loren left

Eddie drove back to his house

Eddie house

"Home sweet home". Eddie replied.

"Now what can I do to make this house super nice when Loren comes"? Eddie asked himself.

"I know". Eddie said to himself.

Eddie went to the super market

"Roses". Eddie said to himself.

"Red ones or white ones"? Eddie asked himself.

"Both". Eddie said to himself.

At the checkout

"Oh my gosh". The cashier said.

Eddie's thoughts (I know what she's going to say)

Not Eddie's thoughts

"Your Eddie Duran"! The cashier said.

"YOU CAN HAVE THESE FOR FREE"! The cashier said.

"Thanks". Eddie replied.

Eddie left the store and went to his place

Eddie decorated his whole house with flowers

"She'll love this". Eddie said to himself.

"Oh candles". Eddie lit candles all over his house.

"No lights just candles". Eddie said to himself.

"Oh and some romantic soft music". Eddie said to himself.

"I need some good little snacks. Hmm what's a romantic food"? Eddie asked himself.

"Lobster". Eddie said while he was bobbing his head.

"With ". Eddie said to himself

10 minutes later after all the food is cooked

Eddie called up Loren

Loren's house

(Song Plays) There something in the air ye-

Call between Loren and Eddie

"Hi Eddie". Loren said.

"Hey beautiful". Eddie replied in a romantic voice.

"What's up"? Loren asked.

"Nothing. Hey can you come over to my place"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah". Loren replied.

"Come quick it's an emergency". Eddie replied.

"Ok I'll be right there". Loren said.

Call ended between Loren and Eddie

"Mom is it ok if I go over to Eddie's he said it's and emergency"? Loren asked.

"It's fine but come back soon". Nora replied.

"Ok". Loren said quickly and rushed out the door.

Eddie's house

Loren knocked on the door

"EDDIE! EDDIE! OPEN UP QUICK WAT'S THE EMERGANCY"! Loren yelled.

"I'm coming"! Eddie yelled back.

"I was wo-

"Woah". Loren said.

"Yeah I did this all for you". Eddie replied.

"So what's the emer-

Eddie leaned in to kiss her

"Eddie what is the emergency"? Loren asked.

"I missed you". Eddie replied as he kissed her again.

3 minutes later

"Are you sure you want to do this"? Eddie asked.

Loren's and Nora's place

Nora called Max

Max's place

Call between Nora and Max

"Hey Max". Nora said.

"Hey Nora can you come over"? Max asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few". Nora replied.

Call ended

Nora arrived

Max kissed Nora

"Do you want to do this"? Max asked.

"Yeah". Nora replied as she took Max's shirt off.

Max took Nora's shirt off

Eddie's place

"Yeah I'll do this". Loren said.

Eddie ripped his shirt off

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I am going to clean up now. Please review I can't wait for reviews. And tune in next time to see what happens.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi people. What's up? Have a nice day at school? I sure didn't. My favorite teacher wasn't here: (. Anyways, remember what happened? Cool hope you do becaus not going to say it it's inappropriate. Anyways hobo. Lol just kidding hope you guys enjoy!

5 minutes later

Eddie's place

Loren and Eddie aren't wearing clothes

"Eddie you look amazing". Loren said.

"Thanks you look gorgeous to". Eddie replied.

10 minutes later

"I don't know if I can do this". Loren said.

"Umm". Eddie replied as his face started to turn red.

"It's ok everyone's first time is different". Eddie replied.

"How would you know"? Loren asked quietly.

"Chloe". Eddie replied as he covered his bottom half with a pillow.

"Oh Chloe". Loren replied.

Awkward silence

"Umm better put these back on". Eddie said as he put his boxers on.

"Yeah I have to put my clothes back on too". Loren said.

3 minutes later

"I should go". Loren said.

"Don't go". Eddie replied.

"I still want to hold you Ms. Loren Tate". Eddie said in a romantic voice then kissed her.

10 minutes later Eddie and Loren are still kissing

Loren broke away

"Someone's calling you Eddie". Loren said.

"They'll call back later". Eddie replied quickly then kissed her again.

"Eddie you always say that go answer it". Loren replied.

"Fine". Eddie pouted.

"It Oz". Eddie said.

"He may have some news answer it". Loren said.

"Ok". Eddie replied.

Call between Osborne and Eddie

"Hi Oz". Eddie said.

"Hey Eddie want to make my movie sorry about what happened last time". Oz said.

"It's ok. Oh and Tyler can't get within 8 feet of me". Eddie replied.

"Why"? Oz asked.

"I got a restraining order". Eddie replied.

"Ok then how will we do my movie"? Osborne asked.

"I don't know that's for you to figure out". Eddie replied.

"Hey bitch it's not that easy". Osborne said angrily.

"Excuse me"? Eddie asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that". Osborne said.

"Why would you call me a bitch"? Eddie asked.

(Loren frowned at what he said)

"I was mad forget it we have to do the remake tomorrow". Osborne said.

"Why tomorrow"? Eddie asked.

"I'm going to Europe for 5 weeks". Osborne said.

"Oh ok so what day are you leaving"? Eddie asked.

"I don't know all I know is I'm leaving in 4 weeks and I'll be in Europe for 5". Osborne replied.

"Ok". Eddie replied.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow". Eddie said.

"See you". Oz said.

Call Over

Eddie's place

"Osborne said that he wants us to start making the movie tomorrow". Eddie said.

"Really? Wait is Tyler in it"? Loren asked.

"Nope he can't be, remember I got a restraining order"? Eddie asked.

"Oh yeah". Loren said.

"Now where were we"? Eddie replied romantically as he walked up to kiss her.

Max's house

"I love you". Max said.

"I love you too". Nora replied.

"You're amazing". Max said.

"You're amazing too Max". Nora replied.

Max and Nora started kissing again

Eddie's place

"Loren do you like lobster"? Eddie asked.

"Yes I love lobster". Loren replied.

"Ok then come here". Eddie replied.

Eddie's kitchen

"Wow"! Loren said happily.

"It looks so yummy". Loren replied.

"Uh huh. I made it all by myself". Eddie replied.

"Really well let me try this lobster". Loren said.

Loren tried Eddie's lobster

"Oh my gosh this is the best lobster I've ever had". Loren said.

"Thank you how sweet". Eddie replied.

"It even looked good. I was wondering what that smell was". Loren replied.

"Why didn't you ask"? Eddie asked.

"I thought I would be babbling to much". Loren said.

"Oh. You're cute when you babble". Eddie replied.

Loren face was as read as the lobster

"This lobster is awesome. Did you get us drinks too"? Loren asked.

"Yes". Eddie replied.

"Wow really I was expecting a no". Loren replied.

"Really why"? Eddie asked.

"I don't know it's just you prepared a nice dinner I thought maybe you forgot drinks". Loren replied.

"It's right on the table". Eddie replied.

"OH"! Loren yelled.

Eddie and Loren laugh

"I didn't know that". Loren replied.

"It's ". Eddie replied.

"Wow you like I love it"! Loren yelled.

"Me too. It's the third best soda". Eddie said.

"Really do, do you have a list"? Loren asked.

"Yup first is cream soda then root beer then ". Eddie said.

"Wow I love all of those". Loren replied.

"Who doesn't"? Eddie asked.

"I don't know who doesn't"? Loren asked.

Loren and Eddie both laugh

"I can't get enough of this lobster"! Loren said.

"You have to make this every time". Eddie replied.

Chloe's place

Chloe called Tyler

Call between Tyler and Chloe

"Hey Ty I came up with a plan to make Eddie jealous". Chloe said.

"You did? Tell me". Tyler replied.

"You post a picture of us making out online". Chloe said.

"Ok". Tyler replied.

"Hopefully it'll go viral and Eddie will see it". Chloe said.

"Yes". Tyler replied.

"Then Eddie will want me back and I can get us a ton of money and other stuff". Chloe replied.

"Ok see you in a few". Tyler replied.

Tyler is at Chloe's

"Hey Chloe. Let's go kiss". Tyler said got it".

Chloe set up a camera

"Here". Chloe said.

They both kissed

Chloe put it online

"Ok great". Tyler said.

"Yeah well I have to get to bed to see Eddie's reaction hopefully he'll put it online tomorrow". Chloe replied.

Tyler left

Eddie's house

They are both done eating

"I better go home". Loren said.

"Bye gorgeous". Eddie replied.

Loren left

The very next morning

"Let's go see what people have to say on my website". Eddie said to himself.

"Hi Eddie! Did you see the picture online"? Eddie read out loud.

"What picture"? Eddie asked himself.

Eddie checked online

"Huh". Eddie said.

Hey guys finished the chapter going to basketball practice soon but at least it was longer then the last chapter I had. Way longer. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Well I don't have to go to practice just yet. So review please and hope you liked it. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. Just kidding. Review though.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guy's I'm here. But I'm sick. Anyways. What do you think will happen next? Don't know? Well you're about to find out. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Don't forget review. And don't forget private message me if you can!

Eddie's place

"I thought she loved me". Eddie said as he was looking at the picture.

For some reason this hurt Eddie a lot

Eddie changed into his clothes

Eddie started cleaning up his place

"It's open, sorry it's a little mes-

Eddie realized it was Chloe

"What are you doing here"? Eddie asked.

"I came to see you". Chloe replied.

"I didn't like the present you gave me for breaking up with me". Eddie said with anger in his voice.

"I know I was just-

"So what are you doing here"? Eddie asked with anger as he stood up and folded his arms.

"Did you see the picture online"? Chloe asked.

"Yeah". I thought you said you loved me". Eddie replied.

"I do". Chloe replied.

"He forced me on him". Chloe said.

"Here we go again". Eddie said.

"Eddie please believe me". Chloe said.

"Why should I you lied about everything else"?! Eddie yelled.

"Eddie no I didn't it was one lie"! Chloe said.

"ONLY YOU THINK IT WAS ONE LIE EVERYONE ELSE DOSEN'T". Eddie yelled.

"NO, EDDIE IT WAS ONE LIE"! Chloe yelled back.

"REALLY? YOU MAD IT SEEM I DON'T KNOW WHO'S SLEEPING WITH MY FIANCE". Eddie yelled.

"I WAS ONLY ONE SLEEPING WITH YOU". Chloe yelled back.

"REALLY THEN WHY DID YOU SAY THAT HE FORCED YOU INTO SLEEPING WITH HIM OR ELSE HE WOULD TELL LIES"? Eddie asked.

Chloe stood there and didn't say a word

"You wanted to shack up with him". Eddie said.

"NO I DIDN'T HE FORCED ME TO SLEEP WITH HIM". Chloe said as she started sobbing.

"Then why would you POST A PICTURE OF YOU GUYS KISSING ON THE INTERNET"? Eddie asked as he started to yell again.

"I didn't post that Tyler did". Chloe replied.

"How did you know who posted it"? Eddie asked.

"He- he told me that to look onl-

"STOP IT OK? STOP LYING THAT IS ENOUGH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"! Eddie yelled.

"NO EDDIE PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN ANYORE"! Chloe yelled.

"Good you deserve the pain THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CHEATING ON ME"! Eddie yelled.

"I know you could be so mean". Chloe said.

"Well I didn't used to have to be. Now get out". Eddie replied.

"NO"! Chloe yelled.

(Song Plays) Close enough to touch but you're looking through me in the-

"It's Loren". Eddie said.

"Why would I care"? Chloe asked.

Cal between Loren and Eddie

"Hey Loren what's up"? Eddie said trying to sound come.

"Hey Eddie". Loren replied.

"Look I'm kinda bus-

Chloe snatched the phone

"What do you want twitter girl"? Chloe said.

"Chloe"? Loren asked.

"No it's Eddie". Chloe said in a manly voice.

Eddie snatched the phone back

"Sorry Loren. Hold on". Eddie said quickly.

Eddie dropped the phone on the ground

Loren can hear Eddie and Chloe through the phone

"Ok so you slept with you ex-boyfriend you try to win me back show up at my house and high jack my phone call". Eddie said.

"What kind of a sick twisted person does that"? Eddie asked.

"I'm sorry". Chloe replied.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THAT IS ENOUGH"! Eddie yelled.

"NO"! Chloe yelled.

Eddie pushed Chloe out of his house

"YOU CAN'T HURT A GIRL". Chloe yelled.

Eddie slammed the door

Eddie picked up his phone

"Sorry about that Loren". Eddie said.

"It's ok". Loren replied.

"Can you come by my place there's something I have to show you". Eddie said.

"Yeah let me just change out of my pajama's and ,maybe get something to eat so I'll be there in 30 minutes". Loren replied.

"Hurry". Eddie said.

Eddie hung up

Chloe went to her house

Chloe called Tyler

Call between Tyler and Chloe

"Hey babe". Tyler said.

"Our plan backfired he didn't believe it". Chloe replied as she started crying.

"I'm sorry Chloe". Tyler said.

"One chance and I blew it". Chloe replied.

"Maybe we should try something different". Tyler replied.

"Maybe". Chloe said.

"Come to my place I need someone". Chloe said.

"Ok I'll be there soon". Tyler said.

Call between Tyler and Chloe OVER

Loren came to Eddie's place

"Hey Ed-

Eddie kissed Loren

"Woah what was that about"? Loren asked.

"Was it wrong"? Eddie asked.

"No I liked it". Loren replied.

Eddie kissed Loren again

"So what did you have to show me"? Loren asked.

"Come here it's on my laptop". Eddie replied.

Eddie's bedroom

"I never noticed is that a poster of you on your wall"? Loren asked.

"Yeah. Weird right"? Eddie asked.

"Not really". Loren replied.

Eddie lifted his eyebrows

"Ok maybe a little bit". Loren said.

Eddie chuckled

"Here look on my laptop". Eddie said.

"Another picture of Chloe kissing Tyler"? Loren asked.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

(Loren's thoughts) Poor Eddie

Not Loren's thoughts

"Yeah I know it's-

Loren kissed Eddie

"What a jerk". Loren said quickly then kissed Eddie.

Eddie pulled away

"Loren are you ok"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah it's, just I want to make you feel better". Loren said.

"Well it's definitely working". Eddie replied.

"I love you". Loren whispered.

"Back at cha". Eddie replied.

Eddie and Loren laughed.

"I love you too". Eddie replied.

Loren and Eddie leaned ion closer and closer and closer and CLOSER suddenly their lips touched

"You taste good". Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie". Loren replied.

"You're a good kisser". Loren said.

"You are too". Eddie replied.

"Hey another picture got posted online". Loren said.

"How do you know"? Eddie asked.

"I heard the sound let's go check it out". Loren replied.

Eddie and Loren saw the picture.

In unison "EWW"! Loren and Eddie said.

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Still sick : ( . Anyways please review add you r comments and you r thoughts. In the reviews! Hope you guys tune in to happen and see what is in for Loren and Eddie next.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi fans! I am sorry I didn't update yesterday I feel like such an ass. And I will make it up to you all by writing back to back chapters today. So while you read this one just know that I'm writing the next one. Haha. Are you guys ready to read? Well let's get gong shall we. Remember Eddie and Loren said "Eww". Anyways. Enjoy!

"What is that"? Loren asked. Even though she knew.

"I don't know". Eddie replied even though he knew. They both knew they knew.

"Woah, woah who is that"? Loren asked.

"Loren that wasn't an image! This is a live link Chloe sent to me"! Eddie screamed.

"Is it Chloe and Tyler having"…. Loren couldn't finish.

(Loren and Eddie in unison) "EWWWWW"! They both screamed.

2 minutes later

"EWWWW"! They both screamed again.

2 minutes later

The link was off Eddie's screen

Chloe called Eddie

"It's Chloe, should I answer it"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah put her on speaker, but don't tell her though". Loren replied.

Call between Chloe and Eddie

"Why would you send me that"? Eddie asked.

"I thought maybe you would be jealous and see what you were missing". Chloe said in a romantic voice.

"I will definitely not be missing that". Eddie replied.

"Ok so maybe that wasn't the best thing". Chloe said.

"You're damn right it wasn't I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE"! Eddie yelled.

"Did you really think Loren and I wanted to see that"? Eddie asked.

"Loren? Loren was there"? Chloe asked.

"Yeah I'm right here". Loren said.

"Are you saying I exposed my body to some teenage twit"? Chloe asked.

(In unison between Loren and Eddie) "Yup"! They said.

"UGH"! Chloe yelled.

"So did Tyler". Eddie said.

"Eddie don't you miss that sexy figure? The figure that slept with you on the tour bus every night? The one that-

"CHLOE STOP"! Eddie yelled.

"Remember you can just hang up". Loren whispered.

"NO EDDIE. DON'T HANG UP"! Chloe yelled.

It was too late Eddie hung up

Call OVER!

"Did that scar you "? Eddie asked.

"Yeah". Loren replied.

Eddie and Loren both laughed.

"No it didn't scar me for life it was just really gross". Loren said.

"Yeah me too". Eddie replied.

"Can I show you how to do something"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah, what is it"? Loren asked.

"This". Eddie replied.

Eddie kissed Loren

5 minutes later

Osborne called

"Eddie you phone". Loren said.

"I know". Eddie replied quickly.

Eddie kissed Loren again

"Answer it". Loren said

"Fine". Eddie pouted.

Call between Osborne and Eddie

"Hey Oz". Eddie said.

"Hey Eddie can you come by my office at mmm say 6:30"? Oz asked.

"Yeah sure. So we can do the movie. Eddie replied.

"Yeah, bring you girl with you". Osborne replied.

"Ok see you then. Bye". Eddie said.

Call ended

"He wants us to go to his office at 6:30 so we can start doing _the grease remake"._ Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren replied.

"Can I tell you something"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah go ahead". Loren replied.

Eddie got on top of Loren and started kissing her on his bed

"You're adorable". Eddie said.

"You're cute". Loren replied.

Eddie kissed Loren

"Lelelelelelelelelelellelelel elelellelelelel"! Eddie said.

"What the hell"? Loren asked.

Eddie chuckled

"Huh"? Loren asked.

"Uh…. nothing". Eddie said.

Eddie and Loren both laugh

"Eddie why did you say that"? Loren asked.

"Say what"? Eddie asked.

"Lelelelelelelelellelelelelel elelelelelelelelel". Loren replied.

"Umm no reason". Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren said with a strange look on her face.

"What time is it"? Loren asked.

"Uh 1:07". Eddie replied.

"Ok". Loren said.

"Are you sure you're not just worried about going to meet with Osborne"? Eddie asked.

"I'm fine I'm just wondering what will happen when we go later will Tyler do anything to hurt you again". Loren said.

"Tyler can't be in the movie I got a restraining order". Eddie replied.

"You got a restraining order so he can stay away from you for 8 feet. It doesn't mean he can't be in the movie with us". Loren added.

"Oh yeah that's right". Eddie replied.

"Huh". Eddie said.

"Well I guess maybe Osborne would understand he seems like a pretty caring person". Loren said.

"Nah, he has got to have something up his sleeve". Eddie replied.

"Really"? Loren asked.

"Yeah a guy like that isn't just nice to be nice". Eddie replied.

"He could be I mean guys at school are nice to be nice". Loren said.

"That's just school this is L.A". Eddie replied.

"True". Loren replied.

"Hey, let's stop talking and start doing this". Eddie said.

Eddie kissed Loren

"Hey Eddie". Loren said.

"Yeah"? Eddie asked.

"Want to go do some fun stuff today"? Loren asked.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind"? Eddie asked.

"We could go to a lot of different places like shopping, and looking at nice views and going to the beach"! Loren replied excitedly.

"Yeah babe". Eddie replied.

Loren squealed

"Can we go now"? Loren asked.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

"One more kiss before we leave"? Eddie asked.

Loren let Eddie kiss her

"Ok let's go". Loren said.

Eddie and Loren left

At the store

"Try on something slutty". Eddie said.

"EDDIE"! Loren yelled.

"I'm kidding only if you want to". Eddie replied.

Chloe was in the dressing room she could hear Eddie and Loren

Loren found something Eddie would like

"I'm going to go try something on". Loren said.

"Can I see it"? Eddie asked.

"Nope not until I try it on". Loren replied.

"Aw man". Eddie said.

Loren went into the dressing room

Loren thought no one was in there

Loren hummed something in the air

Loren put her heal next to the stall Chloe was in

"Huh". Chloe said.

"Is someone there"? Loren asked.

Chloe kicked Loren's heal

"OW"! Loren yelled as she fell to the ground.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget back to back chapter so as you read this one I will be making the next one. Oh and the reason I didn't post yesterday was because I had to do a project. And I'm still sick so you know got to get better! Review fav and follow please thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys I'm back like I told you I would be. Did you like the last chapter I just wrote? Hope so and if you read chapter 21 you should know what happened. So I'm not going to say it. Actually I should just in case you're reading it a different day. Anyways still feel sick. Enjoy the chapter and the rest of your day.

"Someone is in here". Loren said as she looked under the stall to see feet.

"Duh you bitch". Chloe said.

"LOREN, LOREN". Eddie yelled.

"Uh oh". Chloe said.

Eddie walked in the dressing room

"Loren are you ok"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah someone kicked me". Loren said.

"Hey excuse me do you mind telling us why you kicked my girlfriend"? Eddie asked the lady.

"It was an accident". Chloe said.

"And it's Chloe". Eddie said in an annoyed tone.

"What a bitch". Eddie said.

"Bitch"? Chloe asked.

"Why is everyone saying bitch so many times"? Loren asked.

"Bitch". Chloe said.

"You're a bitch". Eddie replied.

"Stop"! Loren yelled.

Eddie kicked Chloe's stall open

Chloe and Eddie both screamed

Eddie slammed the door shut

"Why did you scream Loren asked"?

"NAKED CHLOE"! Eddie screamed.

"Well it's not like you haven't seen her we saw that earlier.

"TOO MUCH NAKED CHLOE"! Eddie yelled.

"Hey". Chloe said.

"I'm coming in there Loren". Eddie said.

"No Eddie don't come in". Loren said.

"Ok". Eddie replied.

2 minutes later

"Now come". Loren said.

'What do you think"? Loren asked.

"I think this". Eddie went up and kissed her.

"Guh-ross it's the kind of kissing you can here". Chloe said.

Chloe left her stall and opened Loren's a quietly

Chloe took her foot and shot it up Eddie's ass

Eddie fell backwards

"Why do you hurt him"? Loren asked.

"Because he hurt me". Chloe replied.

Eddie groaned

Loren and Chloe both looked at Eddie

"And you're wearing heels that'll hurt more"! Loren whined.

"You know you hurt him more, more than he hurt you". Loren replied.

"Maybe but you really think this pretty face deserves to be hurt"? Chloe asked.

Eddie groaned again

Loren and Chloe looked at Eddie again

"Yeah it does because you are a mean little bitch". Loren said.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M NOT WITH EDDIE". Chloe yelled.

"YOU SLEPT WITH A DIFFERENT MAN HELL YOU KISSED A DIFFERENT MAN"! Loren yelled.

"What was I supposed to do"? Chloe asked.

"TELL HIM! TELL HIM THAT SOMEONE WAS BLACKMAILING YOU"! Loren yelled back.

"Why-why didn't you just talk- talk to me"? Eddie asked.

"I didn't know what to do". Chloe said as she started to cry.

"TELL HIM"! Loren yelled.

"YOU WANTED TO SLEEP WITH HIM THAT'S WHY"! Loren yelled.

Chloe left

"Eddie come on". Loren said as she reached her hand out".

"Thanks Loren I don't hurt as much". Eddie replied.

"Come on". Loren said as she put her hand out.

"Let's go to the beach". Eddie said.

"Ok let's just stop by my house so I can get beach stuff". Loren replied.

"Ok let's go buy this sexy outfit though". Eddie said.

They left and bought the outfit

Loren's house

"I don't know if my mom is here". Loren said.

"It's ok". Eddie replied.

Loren got her things

"Ok I got my stuff ready to go"? Loren asked.

"Wait we have to get my stuff". Eddie replied.

"Ok". Loren said.

Eddie's house

"Ok got my stuff ready to go"? Eddie asked.

"Of course let's go". Loren replied.

"This is going to be so fun I can't wait to go to the beach with you". Loren said.

"Me too". Eddie replied.

At the beach

"Let's go down by the ocean". Eddie said.

"Ok let me put my stuff down". Loren replied.

Loren put her stuff down

"Last one in the ocean's a bitch"! Eddie said.

"EDDIE"! Loren yelled.

They both ran down

"Ha ha I beat you"! Eddie said in a childish voice.

Loren splashed Eddie

"Hey"! Eddie yelled in a surprise.

5 minutes later

"Hey let's go sit on the beach". Loren said.

"Ok". Eddie said.

Eddie and Loren leaned in closer and closer to kiss but…..

Some fat man came running down

"AHHHHHH"! He yelled as he started tumbling down the sand hill.

Eddie turned his head to look slowly

Eddie screamed

"LOREN RUN"! Eddie yelled.

"What"?! Loren said.

Eddie got up and grabbed Loren's waist and ran with her into the ocean

"Woah that was a close one". Eddie said as he let her out of his arms.

"Yeah I know". Loren replied.

"Ok let's go back on the sand". Loren said.

"Ok". Eddie said.

Loren and Eddie leaned in for a kiss closer and closer and closer but….

"YOU'RE EDDIE DURAN". A random girl said as she tackled Eddie.

"Woah"! Eddie yelled.

"Get off him"! Loren yelled.

Loren smacked the fans arm

The fan ran away

"Let's get closer to the ocean". Loren said.

"Where were we"? Eddie asked in a romantic voice.

Loren and Eddie leaned in for a kiss closer and closer and closer but…

The waves came in and smacked their faces

"REALLY"! Eddie yelled.

"Why do these things always happen to us"? Loren asked.

"Let's just go swimming". Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren replied.

"Hey Loren! Can you do this"? Eddie asked right before he back flipped in the water.

"No but that was cool". Loren replied.

"Eddie can you do this"? Loren asked right before she went under the water for 15 seconds.

"Wow I never knew you loved swimming". Eddie said.

"I don't but I do it you know when I can". Loren replied."

"Let's go back on the beach". Loren said.

"Yeah let's go back on the beach". Eddie replied.

They walked back on the beach

Eddie and Loren leaned in to kiss, closer and closer and closer but …

Some snooty kid walked up to them and farted in their faces.

"OH GOD"! Eddie yelled.

"EWW"! Loren yelled.

They both ran separate ways

Eddie and Loren both met each other in the water

"That is disgusting". Loren said.

"God damn that rotten kid I can still smell it". Eddie said.

Eddie stuck his head in the water

Loren copied Eddie and stuck her head in the water too

Eddie took his head out

Loren took her head out too

"Ahhhh. Better do you still smell it"? Eddie asked.

"Nope". Loren replied.

Loren and Eddie went under the water and kissed under there

They both got up from the water

"That was weird". Loren said.

"Yeah that was weird". Eddie replied.

"But I like it". Eddie said.

"Yeah me too". Loren replied.

"Let's go back to the sand". Eddie said.

"Yeah". Loren replied as they walked back.

Eddie and Loren leaned in closer and closer and closer and closer but…

Ok so hope you guys liked this chapter I told you I would do more than 1 chapter to make up for yesterday and I think I'll do two chapters tomorrow because it's fun! Anyways don't forget fave follow and review please thanks I love you all and you're the best fans. Have a great day!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi I felt like creating a third chapter today. Hah crazy right but we left off where they leaned in closer and closer and closer but…. Hah remember. I bet you can't wait to read it! Anyways still sick :( so yeah. Let's go check out the next chapter. Enjoy!

A seagull pooped on Eddie's head

"What was that"? Eddie asked.

"Um…. seagull poop". Loren replied.

"EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW"! Eddie yelled as he ran into the water.

Eddie dunked his head in the water

Loren came into the water

"Is it gone"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah I think so". Loren replied.

"I have to admit I have had the best time with you Loren". Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie I feel so much better now that I'm your g- g- g- g

(In unison Eddie and Loren) "Girlfriend".

Loren and Eddie went back to the sand again

Eddie and Loren leaned in closer and close and closer

THEY FINALLY KISSED!

Not for long though

Tyler and Chloe showed up

Eddie and Loren were still kissing

"Hello Eddie and bitch". Chloe said.

Eddie and Loren stopped kissing

"Ugh can you guys just stop kissing". Chloe said.

Eddie and Loren looked at each other then at Chloe then both smiled evily

Eddie and Loren started kissing again

Eddie and Loren kissed each other

"What are you doing here"? Eddie asked.

"To have a fun time at the beach". Chloe replied.

"I think you're stalking us". Loren said.

"Stalking you, like I would waste a second dealing with you on my own time". Chloe said.

"You are now". Eddie replied.

"Oh shut up no one was talking to you Eddie". Tyler said.

"Woah, woah , woah wait I thought you got a restraining order he can't be within 8 feet". Loren said.

Tyler ran into the water

Chloe followed

So did Loren and Eddie

"Now you guys are stalking us". Chloe said.

"Shut up Chloe". Eddie said.

Eddie and Loren turned and faced each other

Chloe and Tyler turned to face each other.

"You look so hot in you bikini, hotter than any girl I've ever seen in a bikini". Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie. You look adorable in you swim trunks". Loren replied.

Eddie kissed Loren

"You know what Tyler I can't take this". Chloe said.

Chloe ran over took Loren off Eddie

Chloe pushed down on Loren so she would go in the water and can't breathe

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING"! Eddie yelled.

Chloe stopped

Chloe went and grabbed Eddie and ALMOST kissed him

Loren shoved her on the ocean floor

"Eddie is my date so get the hell away". Loren said with anger.

Loren and Eddie ran up the sandy hill

"Maybe this was a mistake let's just go over to the karaoke place". Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren said as she grabbed her things and started walking to the karaoke place.

The Karaoke Place

(Song Plays) "There something in the air yeah we're going to have a good time". A person sang.

"BOO GET OFF STAGE BOO". A person yelled.

The person got off stage.

"Maybe they want a real star singing the song". Eddie said.

Eddie walked over to the mic

"I would like to sing something in the air by Eddie Duran". Eddie said.

"No way, you're Eddie Duran"! A person yelled.

"Yeah you are"! People started recognizing Eddie.

Eddie sang his song

"Woah, woah, can you feel it? Can you feel it? There something in the air yeah! Yeah were gonna have a good time"! Eddie sang.

"Wow Eddie is really good up on stage". Loren said to herself.

Loren got a drink for both of them

Eddie finished the song

"All done beautiful". Eddie said to Loren.

"You sounded great". Loren replied.

"Thanks". Eddie replied.

"You should really get up there it's great". Eddie said.

"Nah I'd rather watch you". Loren replied.

"Thanks baby". Eddie said.

"Hey what do you want to do next"? Loren asked.

"Umm let's go get some fried dough"! Eddie suggested.

"Yeah let's go get fried dough". Loren replied.

Eddie and Loren let the karaoke place

The fried dough shop

"Hello may I get you any fried dough"? The person named Bella asked.

"Yes um two please". Eddie said .

Eddie started making out with Loren until

"Um you fried dough it ready". Bella said.

"Thanks". Eddie replied.

"How much is this"? Eddie asked.

"That'll be 15 dollars". Bella said.

"But I'll let it slide if you give me a kiss". Bella knew it was Eddie.

"No way here's 20 just to make you not so creepy". Eddie said as his facial expression turned to creeped out.

Loren looked creeped out too

They both left the store to eat outside

"Ahh I love being outside on the beach and the warm sand between my toes". Eddie said.

"I love that feeling". Loren replied.

Eddie kissed Loren

"Come on let's go sit down before we drop the fried dough". Eddie said as Loren followed him to a table outside.

Eddie's and Loren's table

"My fried dough is amazing". Loren said.

"Really mine doesn't taste good at all". Eddie replied.

They both started laughing

"Here try mine". Loren said.

"MMM! Wow this is way better then mine try mine". Eddie replied.

"Okay". Loren tried Eddie's.

"Wow you were right this is disgusting". Loren said.

"I know right last time I came here it wasn't like this". Eddie said.

"Last time you came here? When do you come to the beach"? Loren asked.

"Ah well I used to come all the time". Eddie said.

"Back when _Senior Ditch Day_ first came out". Eddie replied.

"How come you don't come here as often anymore"? Loren asked.

"Well um well I uh uh uh um well you know there was uh this um you know uhh". Eddie stammered.

"Can I have some more of your fried dough"? Eddie asked

"Not until you tell me why you don't go to the beach anymore". Loren replied.

Ok hope you liked this chapter. Review, fav and follow! Hope you have a good night or good morning or good afternoon whatever time it is when you're reading this. Anyways hope you guys are doing all right to all of you sick ones out there I wish you to feel better and have god bless you all. You're all so amazing alright tune in next time to see what happens.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi I'm back and have great news! Next Saturday if I don't have plans it's marathon day! Now marathon day means that I will have nonstop chapters! Isn't that great? Anyways I already have this chapter all planned out. Don't forget favorite it, review it and follow it! Enjoy the chapter. Alright Peace!

"Come on you have to tell me why you don't come to the beach that much". Loren said.

"Ok well one time I…. peed in the ocean and someone noticed". Eddie replied as his face started getting red.

"Oh that's why". Loren said.

"And he yelled some kid peed in the pool. I was humiliated and everyone laughed at me". Eddie replied.

"Oh". Loren said.

"And when my mother was alive we all went to the beach to have a great time during the summer you know". Eddie said as his voice started to crack in you could hear in his voice that he was going to burst into tears.

"And then later on that same year she, she"-

Loren cut Eddie off

"I know you don't have to say it". Loren said.

A tear rolled down Eddie's cheek

Loren gave Eddie a hug

"And no one gets me like you Loren and you said you wanted to go to the beach, and I love you and of course I'll go". Eddie said.

"What did you just say"? Loren asked.

"Of course I'll go". Eddie said.

"No before that". Loren replied.

"No one gets me like you". Eddie said.

"After that". Loren said.

"Of course I'll go". Eddie replied.

"You just said I love you didn't you "? Loren said.

"Uhh... maybe". Eddie replied.

Loren and Eddie laughed

"Well then I love you to". Loren said.

Loren kissed Eddie

"Do you want to go back in the water"? Loren asked.

"Um it depends on what time it is". Eddie replied.

"And it is 4:03". Eddie said.

"Ok well we don't have to be with Osborne for another 2 hours and 30 minutes". Loren said.

"Well then want to go in the arcade"?! Eddie said excitedly.

"Yeah"! Loren said happily.

"My parents always loved to go to the arcade". Eddie said.

In the arcade

"What do you want to play first"? Loren asked.

"Um want to play ski ball"? Loren asked.

"Yeah I love ski ball I used to play it all the time". Eddie said.

"Who do you think will score more points"? Loren asked.

"Me". Eddie replied.

"Oh all right it's on". Loren said.

Loren and Eddie laughed

Eddie shot one

"I got 50 points". Eddie said.

Loren shot one

"I got 100 points". Loren replied.

"Really"? Eddie said.

Eddie shot one again

"150". Eddie said.

"200". Loren said.

"Hey not fair". Eddie said.

Loren laughed

Eddie shot again

"0". Eddie said sadly.

Loren shot again

"0". Eddie said.

"Ah! I got 100". Loren said.

"We get one more shot". Eddie replied.

"Let's make this one worth it". Loren said.

Eddie shot his last ball

"500"! Eddie yelled joyfully.

Loren shot hers

"1,000". Loren said happily.

"Seriously". Eddie replied.

"Yeah". Loren started laughing.

"Let's go to one of those games where you earn a prize". Eddie said.

"Oh like a crane machine". Loren replied.

"Oh no I hate those things they never work when I try them". Eddie said.

"It's only worked once for me when I was 4 my dad took me to an arcade and he got me a unicorn stuffed animal". Loren said.

"Really? Was it pretty did it have a pretty pink bow on its' head"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah". Loren replied.

They both started laughing

"No I'm kidding, it didn't have a pretty pink bow it had a pretty rainbow colored bow". Loren said.

"Oh yeah"? Eddie said.

Eddie and Loren laughed again

"Ok let's go over and earn a prize for something and not a crane machine". Eddie said.

"Ok. Oh! Look over there, you slam the stick down on the game and if it reaches the top you get a dolphin". Loren said.

"Oh yeah let's go". Eddie replied.

Tyler and Chloe came in

There was another game like the one Loren was talking about

"Let's play that game. Can you win me a stuffed bear"? Chloe asked in a romantic voice.

"Sure babe". Tyler replied.

Chloe's and Tyler's game

Tyler smacked it

"LOSER". The game dude said.

"It's ok babe you get 2 more tries". Chloe said.

Tyler smacked it again

"LOSER". The game dude said again.

"1 more try". Chloe said.

Tyler smacked it again

"LOSER". The game dude said again.

"Let me try this again". Tyler said.

"No I'm trying now". Chloe said.

Chloe smacked it

"WINNER! You win a free stuffed bear". The dude said.

"Yay"! Chloe said.

Tyler looked at the man with a imp going to kill you look

Loren's and Eddie's game

"Eddie you go". Loren said.

"Win me a dolphin". Loren whispered to Eddie in a romantic voice with her hot breath in his ear.

It made Eddie feel tingly

Eddie smacked the thing so hard

"Winner congratulations you win a light blue dolphin"! The prize person said.

Little did they know Tyler and Chloe were watching them

Eddie kissed Loren real quick

"Here you go your new blue stuffed dolphin"! Eddie said happily.

"Thanks Eddie you get a reward too". Loren said as they started walking away.

"What's my gift"? Eddie asked.

Loren dropped her dolphin and grabbed onto Eddie's face

Loren started making out with Eddie

Chloe walked up to them

"Ahem". Chloe said.

"Ahem". Chloe said again.

"AHEM"! Chloe said.

Eddie broke away but he was still staring at Loren

"Do you mind"? Eddie asked quickly.

Eddie started making out with Loren again

Eddie didn't realize it was Chloe

"Yo Eduardo". Tyler said as he pushed Eddie off Loren.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget Marathon Day is Next week on Saturday". Hope you don't have so much plans that you can't read my new chapters. Anyways I think maybe the story will be ending soon because all they have to do is make the remake then their done but I already have an idea for a new story. It's Eddie kissed Chloe? Chloe kissed Eddie? Alright favorite it review it and follow it! Thanks Cheers.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi guys I am so sorry I didn't post a chapter earlier. I was at my basketball game. We lost : (. Yeah horrible I know. Ok so hope you like this chapter. I think you guys are going to like it. Don't forget marathon day! Anyways favorite it review it and follow it.

"Get out of here. Or I'm suing you". Eddie said.

"How much money"? Tyler asked.

"1,000,000". Eddie said.

"Are you kidding? I don't have that much money". Tyler said.

"WELL THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU PUSHED ME"! Eddie yelled.

"Wait you said or I'm suing you". Tyler said.

"Really you wanna go, do you wanna go"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah". Tyler replied.

"NO STOP IT"! Loren yelled as she pushed them both away from each other.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND"! Chloe yelled.

Eddie and Loren walked away

"Why is he always such a brat"? Loren asked

"I don't know but back in the day he was never ever like that". Eddie replied.

"Really"? Loren asked.

"Yeah we used to be best buds you know always together". Eddie said.

"When we went to a bar the ladies would swarm him. I have never seen someone girl swarm someone". Eddie said.

"Really? Well he sounds like he was a good guy". Loren replied.

"Yeah he was". Eddie replied.

"How do you know when to choose the right people"? Loren asked.

"What do you mean"? Eddie asked.

"Like Chloe you fell for her and now you know she's not right for you. And now you falling for me and you chose the right person". Loren replied.

"Huh, wait are you telling me that you're that right person for me"? Eddie asked.

"Mmm maybe". Loren replied.

Eddie kissed Loren

"I think we have to head back home so we can get ready for the movie that Oz is doing". Eddie said.

"But it was so fun I don't wanna go back". Loren whined.

"Me either but we have to". Eddie replied.

Eddie kissed Loren on the head

Eddie's house

"I am going to go take a shower". Eddie said.

"Ok. Wait are you sure shouldn't drive me home"? Loren asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Want to come in the shower with me"? Eddie asked romantically.

"Umm". Loren's face got red.

"What will I wear when I come out"? Loren asked.

"I have a robe you can change when you get home". Eddie replied.

"Ok". Loren said.

Eddie and Loren walked into his bathroom

Eddie took off his clothes

Eddie turned on the water

Eddie stepped in

Eddie and Loren are both in

"Is this awkward for you"? Eddie asked.

"At first it was. Now it's not". Loren replied.

Eddie started making out with Loren

"Wait Eddie you don't have any girl soap do you"? Loren asked.

"Um I bought it once". Eddie said as his face started to turn red.

"WHY"?! Loren asked.

"I was seeing what happened if men used it". Eddie replied.

"EDDIE! Did it work"? Loren asked.

"I smelt like a girl for a day". Eddie replied.

They both started laughing

"Did anyone notice"? Loren asked.

"Um, my dad". Eddie replied.

"What did he say"? Loren asked.

"He said Eddie do you know what that smell is? I said uh pop it's nothing. He said Eddie what did you do? I said ok you caught me I tried on girl soap. He said what the hell Eddie? I said I wanted to see what it was like you know what did it do to men". Eddie replied.

"Wow really"? Loren asked.

"Yup". Eddie replied.

"Do you still have any left"? Loren asked.

"Yeah I have a whole bottle in the in my closet". Eddie replied

Loren's jaw dropped

"No, no I mean bottle's not that full". Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren replied.

They both started laughing

"I'm going to go get the bottle". Loren said.

"No I'll get it you're the guest". Eddie said romantically for some reason.

"No I'll get it". Loren replied.

"We'll both get it". Loren said.

Eddie picked up Loren

Loren wrapped her legs around Eddie's waist

Eddie took her into his closet while they were still kissing

Eddie kept his eyes open

Eddie dropped Loren by accident

Eddie dropped the soap bottle

But bad news for him it landed on her

"Loren I am so sorry". Eddie said looking horrified.

Loren looked super mad

"Loren is there anything I can do to make it up to you"? Eddie asked with a horrified look on his face.

Loren kicked Eddie in the leg not hard though

"Ow". Eddie said.

"That's what you get for dropping me". Loren replied.

Loren and Eddie both started laughing

"I guess I deserve it". Eddie replied.

"You have a punishment though follow me to the shower and you'll see what you have to do". Loren said.

Loren walked into Eddie's shower

Eddie followed

Loren started making out with Eddie

3 minutes later

"Eddie what time is it"? Loren asked.

"Let me get out to check my phone". Eddie replied.

"5:40". Eddie said.

"We have to go soon I better shower". Loren said.

After their shower.

"Eddie I could not believe you dropped me". Loren said.

"It was an accident"! Eddie replied.

"Oh would you drop a dog"? Loren asked.

"Are you crazy I would never be caught dead having a dog with me those things are so damn annoying". Eddie replied.

"They're not that annoying". Loren replied.

"Ok come on let's go to your house then Oz's office". Eddie replied.

Loren's house

Loren's bedroom

Loren put on something super short but super sexy

"Wow that outfit is smoking hot". Eddie said.

"Thanks let's go". Loren said.

Osborne's office

"Hey guy's you're here so are all the other actors". Osborne said.

"Yeah". Loren replied.

"Did you guy's shower together you both smell equally clean"? Osborne asked.

(In unison between Loren and Eddie) "Uhhh".

Done! Hope you liked this chapter. Oh I think I'm going to move marathon day to Sunday because Saturday I have to go to a basketball game again. And my brother needs it in the morning. Anyways hope you guys liked it. Follow Fave and Review. Have a good night!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi guys! What's up? Ready for the next chapter? I know it was a weird question that Osborne asked. But you know I had to keep you guys hanging in there. To keep you guys reading. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget no chapter on Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday or Friday. Because Marathon Day it's the final chapters. Review Fave and Follow!

"Uh, uh no we would never do that that would be weird". Eddie said.

"Ok so why did you guys go uh"? Osborne asked.

"It was just a kind of personal and awkward question". Loren replied.

"Oh well I'm sorry beautiful I didn't know". Osborne replied.

"Is everyone here"? Loren asked.

"I don't think so what about Chloe and Tyler"? Eddie asked.

"Ah! Why do you care about them to"? Loren asked.

"I don't I'm just wondering if they're going to be in the movie still". Eddie replied.

"So Oz is everyone here"? Loren asked.

"No remember Chloe and Tyler". Osborne said.

"Why are they still in the movie"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah why they always cause a big scene". Loren added.

"Tyler caused a big scene not Chloe I may have to fire Tyler". Osborne replied.

A smile rose upon Eddie's and Loren's face

"But that doesn't mean I will fire him". Osborne said.

The smile vanished off their faces

"Can we start the re-

Tyler and Chloe walked in making out

"Eddie don't look by the door". Loren said quickly.

"Why"? Eddie asked.

Of course Eddie looked by the door

Eddie's face turned red of anger he still had feelings for her even though he hates her well not that much feelings

"I told you not to look by the door". Loren said.

Eddie lifted his eyebrows

"I'm kidding". Loren said.

Chloe and Tyler stopped and walked by Osborne

Eddie and Loren smiled evily

"Osborne can we start the-

Loren and Eddie tried to show off and started making out loudly

Chloe's eyes widened so big

Then Chloe dropped her jaw

"Can you two just stop making out long enough for me to ask Osborne a question"? Chloe asked.

Loren and Eddie stopped

"So yeah Oz-

Loren and Eddie started making out

"Yo lovebirds we need to start making the movie". Osborne said.

Loren and Eddie stopped

"So Osborne who am I playing since-

Loren kissed Eddie

"Make them stop or their kicked out o the movie". Tyler said.

Eddie broke away

"Why you and Chloe were making out like I've never seen before". Eddie said calmly

"No one asked you Eduardo". Tyler replied.

Eddie stood up off the couch

Eddie threw a punch a Tyler's face

"WHAT THE HELL MAN"! Tyler yelled.

"Alright that's enough you're off the movie. Now get out"!

"WHO ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO HIRE FOR THE PART"? Tyler asked.

"I'm going to take an extra for the part". Osborne said.

"Please leave Tyler no one wants you here". Osborne said.

"Yeah Tyler please leave". Eddie said with puppy dog eyes.

Eddie and Loren laughed

"Cool puppy dog eyes". Loren said.

Osborne got an extra and brought it to Chloe, Eddie and Loren

Tyler left or did he?

Tyler went and hid

(In unison between Chloe Eddie and Loren) "Ian"! They all looked at each other after that.

It got super awkward in the room

"Hey man"! Eddie said.

"Hey dude". Ian replied in a happy tone with his lovely accent.

"IS EVERYONE READY TO START"? Osborne asked loudly.

"Yeah"! The crowd yelled.

"Scene 1 take 1 action". A dude said.

"Back from summer vacation". Chloe said.

"I know it was so fu-

"CUT"! Osborne yelled.

"You guys sound so bored". Osborne said.

"Scene 1 take 2 action". The dude said again

"Back from summer vacation". Chloe said again.

"CUT CHLOE YOU'RE FIRED". Osborne said.

"What why"! Chloe yelled.

"You say things way too boringly". Osborne replied.

"That is the stupidest reason to fire someone"! Chloe yelled.

"GET OFF MY SET"! Osborne said.

Chloe left

Right before he walked out the door

"Tyler"! Chloe yelled.

"Shhh". Tyler whispered.

"What are you still doing here you got fired"? Chloe asked.

"I'm staying I have to see why he's firing everyone. So why did you get fired"? Tyler asked.

"For saying things too boringly". Chloe replied.

"Hah are you serious"? Tyler asked.

"Yeah". Chloe said as she walked through the door.

"Now who am I going to hire"? Osborne asked.

"My best friend Melissa she is an awesome actor and she's pretty and super nice"! Loren said.

"Are you sure she's really good"? Osborne asked.

"Yes I am super sure let me call her". Loren replied.

Melissa's house

(Song Plays) Close enough to touch but you're looking through me in the sa-

Call between Loren and Melissa

"Oh my god you finally called"! Melissa yelled.

"Hey Mel can you come by Osborne Silver's office"? Loren asked.

"Like Osborne Silver the movie maker"? Melissa asked.

"Yes I got you a role"! Loren replied.

"Oh my gosh Lo are you serious you are the best friend someone could ever have"! Melissa yelled.

"Just give me the address and I will be right there"! Melissa said.

"Um I don't I don't know the address". Loren said.

"Oz what's the address". Loren asked.

Loren told Osborne the address

Loren told Melissa the address

"I'll see you in a bit". Melissa said.

Call over

"She's on her way". Loren said.

"Whoo". Everyone yelled.

"Guys just hang out here until Melissa comes". Osborne said.

Loren and Eddie walked up to each other

Loren and Eddie started making out and walking all over the place

With their eyes closed

Since their used to making out with no one in the room

They both just pretended no one else was there

"Eww". Some people started to say Loren and Eddie didn't notice though.

Hope you like this chapter don't forget back to back chapters. When you were reading this I was already making the next chapter. Anyways review it favorite it and follow it and most of all hope you enjoyed it!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys back with the back to back chapters! Anyways. Hmm where were we you may ask. I know Eddie and Loren were making out. Hah I thought it was funny to say that. Hope you like this chapter review it favorite it and follow thanks. Much love.

Loren and Eddie were still making out until they bumped into someone

Loren and Eddie stopped

"I'm sorry". Eddie said quickly

"It's ok ma-

Loren and Eddie already started kissing again

Melissa walked in

"Hey Mr. Silver I'm Melissa". Melissa said.

"Wow your friend Loren was right you are gorgeous". Osborne said.

"We were just about to start the movie". Osborne said.

"Well I'm glad you guys waited for me and it is a pleasure to meet you". Melissa said.

"Thanks you too". Osborne said.

"Where Lo-

Melissa saw Eddie and Loren walking around and making out all over the room and on the couch

"I'm going to go and try to make them stop". Melissa said as she walked away.

Melissa walked up to Loren

"Hey Loren Lo Loren Lo"! Melissa said.

Melissa wacked Eddie on the arm

"Ow"! Eddie yelled.

"Ok I finally got you 2 to stop kissing". Melissa said.

"Oz they're ready I finally got them to stop making out"! Melissa yelled.

Eddie and Loren's face turned red

(In unison between Melissa and Ian) "Really now you guys are embarrassed". They both said looking at their friends.

"Why would we have been embarrassed before"? Loren asked.

"Are you kidding me you and Eddie were walking around the room shooting your tongue down each other's throats"! Melissa said.

Eddie's face got even more red

"MEL"! Loren yelled. "Stop it". Loren whispered.

"Look what you did to Eddie look at his face". Loren whispered.

"It's not my fault you he was sticking his tongue down your throat". Melissa said.

Eddie's face got even more red

(If you didn't know everyone is staring at them)

Awkward silence

2 minutes later

"Alright let's get to the movie"! Osborne yelled.

"Scene 1 take 3 action"! The dude yelled.

"Summer vacation was the best too bad it's over now we have to go back to school". Melissa said.

"I know right I mean why would we have to come back to school. Omg just had a major freak out moment". Melissa's friend in the movie said.

10 minutes later

Eddie's part

"Look at the girl over there she is smocking hot". Eddie said boringly.

"I know man she is screaming hot faboulentay". Ian said.

"Cut"! Osborne yelled.

"Faboulentay"? Osborne asked.

"Was I not supposed to say that"? Ian asked.

"Faboulentay is what girls say"! Osborne yelled.

"Oh sorry". Ian said.

"Scene 2 take 2 action"! The dude yelled.

"Look at that girl over there she is smocking hot". Eddie said boringly again.

"I thought I could do this but no I quit"! Eddie said as he left.

"Wait Eddie why are you leaving"? Loren asked.

"I don't want to the movie I like the role but I don't think I can pull any of this off". Eddie said as he started to leave.

"WAIT EDDIE"! Loren yelled.

Loren followed him

"Ugh this is a disaster"! Osborne yelled.

"My best friend just walked off stage when she landed me a part on a movie that could be the greatest in the world"! Melissa yelled as she went to the parking lot.

"And my best friend just walked off stage when he landed and a movie that we're both in that could be the greatest hit in the world"! Ian yelled as he followed Melissa to the parking lot.

Parking lot

"I like your style mate". Ian said.

"Well you're not too bad yourself". Melissa replied.

"You have a girlfriend"? Melissa asked.

"No". Ian replied.

"Ok". Melissa said as she grabbed Ian's face and started making out with him.

3 minutes later

Ian broke away

"Do you have a boyfriend"? Ian asked.

"Yeah but he doesn't have to know about it". Melissa said romantically as she got in her car.

Ian's jaw dropped

Loren followed Eddie to his car

Eddie got inside

Loren got in too

"Eddie why are you quitting now"? Loren asked.

"I'm not good enough to have the role I'm just some singer". Eddie said.

"Eddie you are not just some singer". Loren replied.

Eddie looked and Loren

"You are much more than that you are a magnificent guy who helped my dream come true"! Loren yelled.

"I'm not that great of a guy you just deserved to be a star". Eddie replied.

"No Eddie! You are my boyfriend and awesome boyfriend you made my dream come true and you made my life so much better when you came into it"! Loren yelled.

"Thanks Loren". Eddie said.

"You are a rockstar and you handsome and you so nice the list can go on forever"! Loren said.

"Loren you always know how to make me feel better". Eddie said.

Eddie kissed Loren

"Now Eddie let's go back in there and make a movie"! Loren yelled.

Eddie kissed Loren

"I don't want to make a movie now I want to kiss you". Eddie replied.

"Well you can't kiss me until you help Osborne make that movie". Loren said.

"What no fair ok you have crossed the line". Eddie said.

Eddie and Loren laughed

Loren kissed Eddie

"Eddie you're amazing". Loren said.

"And you're the best thing that ever happened in my life". Eddie replied.

"Aww Eddie". Loren replied.

Eddie and Loren started making out

Someone called Eddie

"Eddie your phone". Loren said.

"Who could this be"? Eddie asked.

"Unknown name". Eddie said.

"Huh". Loren replied.

Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget fave review and Follow much love hope you like it. Best fans ever have a great dat!


	28. Chapter 28

Hiya guys I'm back just writing 2 more chapters before Marathon Day! How was everyone's weekend? I hope you had a good one. My birthday is coming January 22 so I think that's the day I'll start my new story I already told my friend what it was she wants to read it so much. Anyways let's get on with the chapter. Shall we? We shall.

"Should I answer"? Eddie asked.

"You probably shouldn't maybe it's someone who wants to kill you"! Loren replied.

"Through the phone"? Eddie asked.

"Oh yeah". Loren replied.

Eddie picked up

Phone call between Eddie and Tyler Eddie doesn't know it's Tyler

"Hello this is Eddie". Eddie said.

'Hey Eddie". Tyler said in an evil voice.

"Why the hell are you calling me"? Eddie asked.

(Loren frowned at what he said)

"Let's meet up at the club tonight". Tyler said.

"NO. OK LEAVE ME ALONE AND STP BOTHERING ME"! Eddie yelled into the phone.

"But I'll just-

"Bye Tyler". Eddie cut him off.

Call Over

Eddie's car

"Who was that"? Loren asked.

"Tyler Rorke". Eddie said angrily.

"Well…. what did he say to you"? Loren asked.

"He told me to meet him up at the club tonight so he could beat me and have nobody else know". Eddie replied.

"That's horrible! You're not going to go are you"? Loren asked.

"I might". Eddie replied.

"NO EDDIE. YOU COULD GET KILLED"! Loren yelled.

"I'll be fine ok, I'll be fine" Eddie replied.

Awkward silence

"Let's go back in so we can help Osborne with his movie". Loren said.

"Wait before we do I have to give you something". Eddie replied.

'What"? Loren asked.

"This". Eddie leaned in for a kiss.

Loren pulled away

"Let's go in before everybody leaves". Loren said as she left Eddie's car.

Tyler's Place

"Time to go to Chloe's so I can find Eddie's address and kill him". Tyler said to himself.

Tyler left

Chloe's Place

Chloe heard banging on the door

"Who is it"? Chloe asked.

"It's me Tyler". Tyler replied.

Chloe opened the door

"Where does Eddie Duran live"? Tyler asked.

"Why"? Chloe replied.

"Because I need to know". Tyler replied.

"He lives on Sunset Strip". Chloe said in an annoyed tone.

"Ok good I'm going there soon". Tyler replied.

"Is that the only reason you came here"? Chloe asked.

"Nope I also came to rip your clothes off can I"? Tyler asked.

"I'll let you". Chloe replied.

Tyler and Chloe started making out and walked into her bedroom and ripped each others clothes off

Meanwhile…

Osborne's office

"We're back"! Eddie said trying to make a big entrance.

"Well that's just great , but our other stars left". Osborne replied.

"Break for us whoo"! Eddie yelled.

Osborne's eyes widened

"I mean boo". Eddie said.

"Well we can reschedule again". Loren said/

"NO WE CAN'T I AM GOING TO EUORPE SOON"! Osborne yelled.

"HEY DON'T YELL AT HER AND IT'S NOT HER FAULT THAT YOU STARTED TO MAKE A MOVIE WITH ONLY 4 WEEKS LEFT"! Eddie retorted.

Loren smiled

Eddie left

Loren followed him

Eddie's Car

"Let's go back to my place maybe we can make a snack together". Eddie said romantically.

"Yeah why not"? Loren replied.

Loren knew Eddie wanted to do more than just make snacks she knows Eddie's romantic voice

Eddie's Place

"What type of snack do you want to make"? Eddie asked.

"Rice crispy treats, no cookies. No brownies, I can't decide". Loren replied.

"Hmm cookies sound good". Eddie said.

"Yeah they do". Loren replied romantically.

Eddie kissed Loren

"Ok so how do we make them first"? Eddie asked.

"Oh my gosh you've never made cookies before"? Loren asked.

"Well I did when I was younger with my parents". Eddie replied.

"So you helped them make cookies, or you helped them it the cookies"? Loren asked.

"Umm both". Eddie replied.

They both started laughing

"Ok so first you get the cookie dough and some sugar and whatever you want in the cookies and-

"You don't know how to make them do you"? Eddie asked.

"I do, but I don't know what order to put them in". Loren replied.

Phone rings

"Hold on Eddie it'd my mom". Loren said.

"Tell her I said hi". Eddie whispered.

Phone call between Nora and Loren

"Hey Loren how's it going at the movie place"? Nora asked.

"It was weird there was so much mixed up things like at first Chloe and Tyler got fired then Eddie and I made out all over the room and-

(Eddie's face turned red)

"Wait you guys made out all over the room"? Nora asked.

"Yeah it was amazing". Loren replied.

(She knew Eddie's face would get redder that's why she said it)

(Eddie's face did get redder as he stared at her)

"Oh hey mom how do you make cookies Eddie and I were thinking of making some cookies"? Loren asked.

"Oh first you-

"Wait mom I'm going to put you on speaker so Eddie and I can both hear you". Loren said.

(Speaker Phone)

"You never told her I said hi". Eddie whispered.

"Sorry". Loren whispered.

"Hey Nora"! Eddie yelled.

"Hey Eddie how are you doing"? Nora asked.

"I am doing great but I would be doing better if I had some tasty cookies". Eddie replied.

Nora laughed

"Ok so first you get the batter". Nora said.

(I'm skipping this part because I don't know how to make cookies that much)

Phone Call Over

Later on

"Mmm these cookies are delicious". Eddie said.

"Mmm I know right so yummy". Loren replied.

"We should make cookies all the time". Eddie said.

"Yeah". Loren replied.

They both started laughing

"Mmm someone's knocking". Loren said.

"I'll go get it". Eddie replied.

"Wait I'm coming with you". Loren said.

They both walked into the living room

The person started banging even harder

'Hold on I'm coming"! Eddie yelled.

Eddie opened the door and saw Tyler standing there

"What are you do-

But before Eddie could finish Tyler threw a punch and missed Eddie but hit Loren in the jaw

"Oww"! Loren yelled as she went to sit on Eddie's couch.

"PH MY GOD LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER"! Eddie yelled.

"I'm sorry ok that punch was meant for yo-

Eddie slapped Tyler so hard it made a loud sound even Loren heard it

Loren watched hem the whole time

'Ow". Tyler whispered.

"Well that's what you get for being a jacka-

Tyler punched Eddie in the gut

Eddie fell to the ground

Yellow! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter while you read his one I'll be making the next one! So I hope you liked it and want more because the next chapter is coming up soon. Anyways Marathon Day is tomorrow and prepare your eyes to read a lot. Favorite it review it and follow it please. Thanks much love!


	29. Chapter 29

Hi I'm back making chapter 29! Remember where we left off"? I hope you do. And if you don't I'll just tell you right now! Tyler punched Eddie in the gut. Man that's got to hurt! Don't you agree? Anyways let's get on with the story. Don't forget Marathon Day! Enjoy the chapter too.

Loren put her hand over her mouth

"Don't hurt him"! Loren yelled as you could hear her voice cracking.

Loren started to cry

Eddie could hear Loren in tears

"I'll leave now since I slapped the sausage out of you both". Tyler said as he left Eddie's doorway.

Loren ran over to Eddie

"Are you okay"? Loren asked as she was still in tears.

Eddie moaned

Loren wiped away her tears

"Stay- stay away Loren". Eddie said.

"Why"? Loren asked.

"Hey you got a restraining order he can get sued"! Loren yelled.

"No- no he can't I wouldn't have any- any proof". Eddie replied.

"But I would I saw it with my own eyes". Loren said.

"They- they need visual proof". Eddie replied.

"Can't they take a look at your stomach and see the dent mark"? Loren asked.

"They could but they migh-might not believe me". Eddie replied.

"They migh-might just think I did that so I could get money". Eddie said right before he coughed.

"Well your voice always sounds better after some tea and a good nap". Loren replied.

Loren got up to go make some tea

"Loren! Loren"! Eddie said as loud as he could which wasn't that loud.

Loren heard something but she didn't think it was Eddie

"She can- can't hear me damn it". Eddie whispered.

Loren came back into the Eddie's living room

"Your tea is almost done". Loren said.

"Th- thanks Loren". Eddie replied.

"I love you". Eddie said.

"Back at cha beautiful". Loren replied.

Loren and Eddie started laughing

"Ow it hurts to laugh". Eddie said.

"Ok let's get to your room". Loren replied.

Loren tried to put Eddie in her arms

Loren made a weird sound

"I can't pick you up so I am going to drag you". Loren said.

"Ok". Eddie replied.

Eddie and Loren go to the stairs

"How are you going to take me up the stairs"? Eddie asked.

"Like this but it may hurt". Loren replied as she turned Eddie's body around so now she is holding his feet.

"Uh oh". Eddie said.

Loren pulled Eddie up one step

"That didn't hurt". Eddie replied.

Loren pulled Eddie up all the steps

"Ok now time to turn and take you to your room". Loren said as she turned around so she could see where she was going.

Little did she know she wasn't watching Eddie very well but she still had his legs

"Ok so now we have a little turn here". Loren said.

When it got to Eddie's head she didn't turn enough so she smacked is head against the wall and made a loud sound

"OW"! Eddie yelled loudly.

Loren turned around and saw Eddie's head against the wall

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY"! Loren yelled.

"It's ok". Eddie replied.

"No it isn't I was being careless". Loren said.

"Really Loren it's fine". Eddie replied.

"Well your voice sounds better". Loren replied.

Eddie started to stand up

"What are you doing"? Loren asked.

Eddie walked into his bedroom

Loren followed him

Eddie sat on his bed

"I'll be right back I think your tea is done". Loren said.

Loren went to the kitchen to get Eddie's tea

Loren brought him his tea

"What kind is it"? Eddie asked.

"Sweet apple chamomile I knew you liked it so that's what I made you". Loren replied.

Eddie tried the tea

"Mmm so good". Eddie said.

Loren smiled big

"Let me try". Loren said.

Eddie smacked Loren's hand

"Ow". Loren said.

"My tea". Eddie said in a childish voice.

They both laughed.

"That didn't hurt a lot did it"? Eddie asked.

"Not that much but it still hurt". Loren replied.

"I'm sorry". Eddie said right before he kissed her hand.

"It's ok". Loren replied.

"You have cute hands". Eddie said.

"You have cute feet". Loren replied.

"I do"? Eddie asked.

Eddie and Loren started laughing

"Well I am going to leave you here so you can take a nap". Loren said as she got up.

"Don't leave stay and sleep with me". Eddie replied.

"Ok that just sounds awkward". Loren replied.

"Ok then, just stay I want you here". Eddie said.

Loren smiled even bigger

"Ok I'll stay". Loren replied.

They both layed down on Eddie's bed

Eddie started to move Loren's body

"What are you doing"? Loren asked.

Eddie didn't answer he just moved Loren on top of him

15 minutes later Eddie fell asleep

Eddie started to snore a little bit

Loren turned her head to look at Eddie

"He's cute when he sleeps". Loren said.

"He is so cute that I am going to take a picture of him with my phone". Loren whispered as she grabbed her phone.

Loren took a picture

"That'll be my background on my phone. I'll show him when he wakes up". Loren whispered.

"I am going to go call Max I'll be right back". Loren whispered to Eddie even though she knew he was asleep.

Loren went into Eddie's kitchen

Phone call between Max and Loren

"Hi Max". Loren said happily

"Hey Loren what's up"? Max asked.

"Nothing much oh but Eddie and I got punched so how was your day"? Loren asked.

"Wait who punched you guys"? Max asked.

"Tyler Rorke". Loren replied.

"Ugh that bastard". Max said.

"Are you guys ok"? Max asked.

"Yeah we're fine Eddie is just taking a nap that's all". Loren replied.

"Can I come over and see him"? Max asked.

"Why are you asking me he's your son"? Loren asked.

"Your right but should I come"? Max asked.

"I don't want to sound mean but you should probably stay so he can get some rest you know". Loren replied.

"Ok call me when he wakes up". Max said.

"Sure thing". Loren replied.

"Bye". Max said.

Phone call over

Loren went back to Eddie's bedroom and layed down on top of him like he wanted her to earlier

Eddie opened is legs in his sleep

Loren turned around to see is he was awake

"That was strange why did he do that"? Loren asked.

"Mmm Loren mmm". Eddie said in his sleep.

Loren's eyes widened

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter you probably know what he was dreaming of. I hope you guys do know what he was dreaming of to make it interesting. Anyways Marathon Day it tomorrow don't forget it and prepare your eyes to read. Anyways I have posted now it's your job to favorite it review it and follow it. Anyways hope you enjoy ! I know I already said it but I am saying it again. Enjoy your day!


	30. Chapter 30

Hiya guys. So many of you wanted another chapter today I'm posting another one today! :) Even smiley face is happy! Anyways since one of you ask what is marathon day it's a day where I do a lot of chapters. Anyways I hope you all remember where we left off. Eddie was like mmm mmm Loren mmm. When he opened his legs and Loren widened her eyes. I remember that part perfectly it was so funny when I was talking to my friend and what she said. Hope you enjoy the chapter

Loren stared at Eddie with her eyes wide open

"Mmm Loren put it in there". Eddie said in his sleep.

Loren looked horrified

"Mmm mmm". Eddie said in his sleep again.

"So when I said no to him he dreams about it"? Loren whispered.

"I guess so". Loren whispered.

"This is kinda-

"Mmm Loren that feels so good". Eddie said in his sleep.

Once Loren tried to get up Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't get up

"Seriously". Loren whispered.

Loren layed back down on top of Eddie

"Mmm Loren you have the cutest little-

Loren covered Eddie's mouth

2 minutes later after hearing Eddie say disgusting phrases

Eddie woke up

"Did you have a nice nap"? Loren asked.

"I had a great nap one of the best I've ever had". Eddie replied.

Loren's eyes widened

"Why did your eyes go big"? Eddie asked.

"Nothing I was just…. um looking at your…. feet". Loren replied.

"Loren what's wrong"? Eddie asked.

"Nothing's wrong I could never be better". Loren replied.

Awkward silence

"Eddie did you know you talk in your sleep"? Loren asked.

"Oh that's what got you worried I bet". Eddie replied.

"But what did I say"? Eddie asked.

"Dirty things". Loren replied.

"Oh no". Eddie said.

"Like what"? Eddie asked.

"Like Loren you have the cutest little but then I covered your mouth so you wouldn't finish and put it in there and going mmm". Loren replied.

Eddie's face turned red

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Eddie". Loren replied.

"There is plenty to be embarrassed about". Eddie added.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little…. different". Loren replied.

"Different? You think that was different? That was straight up dirty"! Eddie yelled.

Eddie turned around and stuffed his face in his pillow

Loren rubbed Eddie's back

"It's ok my friend Melissa she is dirty all the time I'm use to it". Loren replied.

"Coming from me or coming from her"? Eddie asked as he took his head out of his pillow".

"Both". Loren replied.

"Both? When have I ever been dirty besides that time"? Eddie asked.

"Well you know when….. well there was this time that….. you said…-

Eddie raised one eyebrow

"Ok you have never been dirty before it was just different when I heard you saying that you know. Like when I said I wasn't ready you dream of it"? Loren asked.

"But it wasn't my fault I don't control my dreams". Eddie replied.

"I know but it was just weird you know". Loren said.

"So if I heard you going mmm does that mean were having se-

Loren put her hand over Eddie's mouth again

"Don't even say it". Loren replied.

(In unison between Loren and Eddie ) "It's kinda gross".

They both looked into each others eyes

"Was the thought really that gross"? Eddie asked.

"YES! Well no actually I would love to do it with you sometime". Loren replied.

"How about now"? Eddie asked.

"Now like right here on your bed"? Loren asked.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

"I don't know if I would be ready". Loren replied.

"Trust me you'll be ready". Eddie said romantically.

"Eddie I am so sorry but I don't think I can do it". Loren replied.

"It's ok just tell me when you're ready". Eddie replied.

They looked into each others eyes again

Loren and Eddie started making out

Tyler's place

"Time to tell Chloe what a bitch I've been". Tyler said to himself as he left to go to Chloe's.

Chloe's house

Chloe heard banging on the door

"Hold on". Chloe yelled as she went to open the door.

Chloe opened the door

"What Tyler"? Chloe asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I punched you ex-fiancé in the gut and slapped his new girlfriend". Tyler said.

"She probably deserves it but why did you punch Eddie"? Chloe asked.

"Because he ruined my career". Tyler replied.

"You always say that when you know it was your fault. Why the hell did you hurt him?! Chloe asked and yelled.

"I felt like screwing with someone but congratulations that someone is Eddie and his precious girlfriend". Tyler said.

"Why did you hurt her"? Chloe asked.

"It was an accident I meant to punch Eddie not her". Tyler replied.

"Well I'm glad you got her". Chloe replied.

"Want to go somewhere"? Chloe asked.

"How about Rumor"? Tyler asked.

"Nah there is always too much drama". Chloe replied.

(In unison between Chloe and Tyler) "But I like drama".

"Lets go to Rumor". Chloe said.

Tyler and Chloe left

Loren's and Nora's place

Phone call between Max and Nora

"Hey Nora". Max said.

"Hey Max want to grab something to eat"? Nora asked.

"Yeah I would love to". Max replied.

"How about Rumor"? Max asked.

"Isn't that place where all the drama happens"? Nora asked.

"Yeah but I bet Chloe and Tyler won't be there. Max replied.

"Oh so how was your day"? Nora asked.

"Good except when Loren called me". Max replied.

"Loren called you why"? Nora asked.

"She said her and Eddie got hurt". Max said.

"Oh my gosh how"? Nora asked.

"Tyler Rorke punched Loren and punched Eddie in the gut". Max replied.

"What a jerk". Nora replied.

"I know I'll be there to pick you up in a few. Max said.

"Bye see you". Nora said.

Call over

Eddie's Place

Loren and Eddie are still making out

"So was it really good in you dream"? Loren asked.

"It was amazing but I bet it would be better if it was the real thing". Eddie replied romantically.

"We'll have it someday". Loren said.

"Someday as in when I'm 80 or someday in the net week"? Eddie asked.

"Maybe both". Loren replied.

"Please may it next week"! Eddie replied.

"Sound effect! Mmm". (Eddie made the sound as if he was have it with Loren)

"EDDIE"! Loren yelled.

"Sound effect! Mmm". Eddie repeated himself.

"EDDIE! Stop doing that". Loren replied.

"I will when we start doing it". Eddie said romantically.

"Sound effect-

Loren put her hand over his mouth

Eddie licked her hand

"EW"! Loren yelled.

Loren smacked Eddie down there

Hope you liked this chapter I sure did love making it. Lol it was so funny when I read some stuff out loud. Anyways it was my part making the extra chapter today now it's your part to review it follow it and favorite it I hope you do all that and maybe later I'll make another one. But today isn't marathon day tomorrow is. You all have to remember though save some chapters for tomorrow!


	31. Chapter 31

Hi guys I'm back so many of you wanted another chapter today to I am making another one now. Anyways you guys are so awesome and I love your reviews and I love how you follow and I love that you favorite it. You guys are so awesome I am going to do the most chapters I can nonstop. Only get up for like a drink and the bathroom then come back and see reviews and see how many people read it. Anyways hope you enjoy!

"Oww"! Eddie said.

"That's what you get". Loren replied.

"Did I really deserve that"? Eddie asked.

"Yes you did deserve that". Loren replied.

"No I didn't"! Eddie yelled.

Loren smacked him even harder

"Oww! Quit it"! Eddie yelled.

"I will under one condition". Loren replied.

"What condition"? Eddie asked.

"You have to kiss me". Loren replied.

"I down with that". Eddie said.

Eddie kissed Loren

"Eddie your phone is ringing". Loren said.

"I don't care". Eddie said quickly then started kissing Loren again.

Eddie's Phone started ringing louder

Eddie broke away

"Who the hell could this"? Eddie asked Loren

"I don't know what does it say"? Loren asked.

"Another unknown". Eddie replied.

"Again should you answer it? Oh! What if it's Tyler and he has some more crap to give you"? Loren asked.

"Well it's worth the risk right I mean he can't hurt me over the phone". Eddie replied..

"Yeah you're right". Loren said.

Eddie picked up

Phone call between Eddie and Chloe

"Eddie's phone". Eddie said.

"Hey Eddie I'm at Rumor if you wanna join me". Chloe said.

"And why the hell would I wanna join you"? Eddie asked.

"Well since we broke up we have been talking there is a good chance we could get back together". Chloe replied.

"There is no way in shit that I would join you at Rumor". Eddie said.

(Loren frowned)

"What is up with you in the bad words"? Chloe asked.

"Bye Chloe". Eddie said.

"Wait"! Chloe yelled.

"What"? Eddie asked.

"I love you". Chloe replied.

"STOP OK YOU DON'T LOVE ME"! Eddie yelled.

"I do love you I made one mistake". Chloe replied.

"Here we go again". Eddie said quickly.

"Why do you sound so annoyed"? Chloe asked.

"Is that any of your business"? Eddie asked.

"No but we can still be friends". Chloe replied.

"A friend that tells you I love you every 5 minutes"? Eddie asked.

"Friends say I love you". Chloe replied.

"But not in the way you mean it". Eddie said.

"Maybe a little different". Chloe replied.

"A lot different". Eddie said.

"But I still love you". Chloe said.

"I'm changing my number". Eddie replied.

"No Eddie wai-

Eddie hung up

Call over

"So that was Chloe"? Loren asked.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

"She still loves you doesn't she"? Loren asked.

"So she says. I don't believe her anymore every time she tells me something I think it's a lie. I just can't think anymore". Eddie replied.

"Don't beat yourself up over her you're a great guy is she is a bottom feeder you will get over this". Loren replied.

"I will"? Eddie asked.

"You will". Loren replied.

"I love you". Eddie said.

"I love you too". Loren replied.

Loren leaned in for a kiss

1 minute later that kiss turned into a make out session

30 minutes later

"Making out sure makes you tired". Eddie said romantically

"Yeah I know. You want to take another nap"? Loren asked.

"Yeah I would love to". Eddie replied as he moved Loren's waist on him.

15 minutes later

Eddie started snoring again

Eddie's snoring woke Loren up

"Is Eddie snoring again"? Loren whispered.

"Yeah he is". Loren replied as she looked at him.

"Mmm yeah Loren put it in there". Eddie said in his sleep.

Loren looked scared again

"Does he dream about this every time"? Loren whispered.

"Loren come on all you have to do is put that little thing in that big thing". Eddie said in his sleep.

Loren looked way past horrified

"Oh Loren you got a nice little-

Loren slapped her hand on Eddie's mouth

Then Loren started thinking about doing it with Eddie

"That would be nice I wonder how relaxing that would be". Loren whispered.

"We could finally be on that level where we tell each other everything. I mean every single thing". Loren whispered.

Loren got off Eddie and started cleaning his house and decorating everything

"Does he have any roses"? Loren asked.

"Oh! There! He keeps fake rose in the cabinet"? Loren asked.

"Oh well". Loren said as she put roses all over his house.

Loren finished with the roses

"Ok so now maybe a quick dinner". Loren said.

"How about some crab? Oh my gosh never mind he hates crab well only when his mom makes it in a special sauce. That would bring up to many bad memories". Loren said.

"Lasagna he and I both love lasagna". Loren said.

Loren quickly started making lasagna

"Oh we need some candles too". Loren said right before she finished making the lasagna.

15 minutes later

"Ok the house is sparkly clean has roses and candles and a special dinner". Loren said.

"Things couldn't get any better". Loren replied.

"Except he said he wanted to do it so we are going to do it I'm ready". Loren said.

Loren walked into Eddie bedroom with a big smile on her face

"Ow baby, Loren that hurts to put I tin there so hard". Eddie said in his sleep.

Loren smile turned upside down

"What if I do hurt him"? Loren whispered.

"I probably won't". Loren whispered.

"But he is an expert on this I think. How many times did he do this with Chloe"? Loren whispered.

"I have no Idea but time to tell him now". Loren whispered.

"Eddie, Eddie wake up". Loren said.

"Eddie! Eddie wake up"! Loren said as she started getting frustrated.

Loren slapped Eddie but not that hard

"Ow". Eddie said.

"Woah who did this to my house"? Eddie asked.

"I did and I have a surprise for you". Loren said.

"What's my surprise"? Eddie asked.

"Well 2 surprises actually". Loren replied.

"What are they"?! Eddie asked.

"One I made la-sag-na for us".

"Oh yummy". Eddie said.

"And I am ready to do it". Loren replied.

"Do what? Oh well then let's get it started". Eddie said.

Eddie ripped his shirt off

Then Eddie tore off Loren's top

Eddie ripped off his pants

Soon he only had boxers on

Eddie ripped of Loren's bra and underwear

Eddie took off his boxers

Eddie kissed Loren

"Are you sure you want to do this"? Eddie asked.

"I'm sure". Loren replied.

Eddie and Loren started doing it

And that's where we are stopping today. I am finished with chapters today. I'll probably be on early in the morning for Marathon Day. Oh I have an idea I'll wake up at 3:00 am start making some chapters. Then I'll go to church and come back and write some more chapters. Sound like a plan? Hope so Marathon Day is going to be huge guys just wait and see. Anyways review it follow it and favorite it the 2 f's and on r. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Much love you guys are the best fans ever see you at 3 hopefully.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys sorry I didn't go on at 3 am but I promise I am going to make a lot of chapters today! And if I don't you can kill my family. Just kidding they always have me doing favors around the house especially my sister. Anyways I hope you guys remember where we left and you have to do a lot of remembering to do this Marathon Day! I think this is going to be a fun day for me, and you. When I got up I listened to the SpongeBob song It's The Best Day Ever! And I did the beginning part jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra extatified. Anyways Enjoy!

Eddie started making out with Loren

2 minutes later

"Loren you taste nice". Eddie said.

"You're not so bad yourself either". Loren replied.

Eddie and Loren started laughing

Eddie and Loren started making out

Eddie pulled away

"So was it really that frightening when I thought you and I were having se-

"Well it was scary because you were like talking in your sleep in moving a certain way if you did have it". Loren replied.

"What did I do besides say dirty things"? Eddie asked.

"You opened up your legs and started making noises". Loren said as she closed her eyes to relive the moment.

"Well did you also find it kind of sexy? Eddie asked.

"I didn't think of it that way". Loren replied.

"Then what way did you think of it"? Eddie asked.

Loren didn't answer his question

"You also said that Loren put that tiny thing in this big thing". Loren said.

Eddie's face turned red

"Well it's not that big is it"? Eddie asked

Eddie and Loren looked down

They both started laughing

"Well mine isn't that tiny is it"? Loren asked.

"Well it's kinda big for a teenager". Eddie replied.

"EDDIE"! Loren yelled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding". Eddie replied.

Loren made a serious face

"I was kidding. Really I was". Eddie said.

Loren smacked Eddie in the gut

"Ow"! Eddie said as he fell off his bed.

Eddie's head smacked the floor

"OW"! Eddie screamed.

Eddie got back up and sat on his bed

"Don't be a big baby, put it in there". Loren said as she copied how Eddie said it earlier.

Eddie and Loren started laughing

"Well then put it in there". Eddie said.

"I will". Loren replied.

Loren and Eddie started making out again

3 minutes later

Eddie's phone rang

Eddie broke away

"I'm not even going to look at it". Eddie said quickly then started kissing her again.

"Eddie it may be important". Loren replied.

Eddie groaned

"Fine I'll check it". Eddie said.

"It's Jake". Eddie said.

"Answer it". Loren replied.

"No you're the only thing that's important right now". Eddie said romantically.

"I love-

"Back at cha beautiful". Eddie replied.

Loren smiled

Eddie smiled back

They both started making out again

30 minutes later after all the making love was over

"I made us dinner with some stuff that you have". Loren said.

"What did you make us"? Eddie asked.

"Lasagna". Loren replied.

"Mmm sounds yummy let's go eat". Eddie said as he started walking to the kitchen.

Loren put her bra and underwear back on and headed to the kitchen

"Um Eddie". Loren said.

"What"? Eddie asked as he turned around.

"Don't you want to at least put your boxers back on"? Loren asked.

"Nah I look sexy walking around the house with no clothes". Eddie replied.

They both started laughing

"I'm going to go put them on". Eddie said as he went to his bedroom to get his boxers.

Eddie walked back into the kitchen

"I just noticed your bra and underwear has me on it. I didn't even know they made those". Eddie said.

"They don't me and Melissa-

"Ah. You and Melissa made those". Eddie cut her off.

"Yeah". Loren replied.

Awkward silence

"Lets dig in it looks yummy". Eddie said.

"I hope it is" Loren replied.

Eddie tried Loren lasagna

"MMM! He said loudly.

Loren looked at Eddie

"That was so good not too much sauce enough cheese-

"Wow I didn't know you tested every food". Loren said.

"What do you mean"? Eddie asked.

"Remember when you gave me feedback on that milkshake I made you at the café"? Loren asked.

"Oh yeah". They both started laughing.

Later on

"Can you spend the night"? Eddie asked.

"I want to, I want to but my mom is probably worried about me I should get home. Can I call you in the morning"? Loren asked.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

Loren got up and almost walked through the door

"Uh Loren". Eddie said.

"What"? Loren asked.

"You forgot these". Eddie said as he lifted up her clothes.

Loren's face turned red

"How could I forget my clothes"? Loren asked.

"I have no idea". Eddie replied.

Loren grabbed her clothes

Loren almost walked through the door again

"Loren wait"! Eddie said.

"What"? Loren asked.

Little did they know Max came to see Eddie to make sure he was ok

Eddie and Loren started making out

They both close their eyes

Max saw that Eddie and had only his boxers on and Loren only had her pants on

Max just stood there and watched

1 minutes later

Loren broke away

"I should go-

Suddenly Eddie took his eyes off her and saw his dad standing there

Loren turned around

(In unison between Loren and Eddie) Uh…..

"Bye Max bye Eddie". Loren said right before she put her shirt on.

Max came in and Eddie closed the door

Eddie felt awkward

"Um so dad how long were you standing there"? Eddie asked.

"Once you guys started kissing". Max said as he started getting angry.

Eddie sat on his couch

"Why do you look so angry"? Eddie asked.

"What were you and Loren doing"? Max asked.

"Nothing". Eddie replied.

"Eddie what were you and Loren doing"? Max asked as he started getting angrier.

"We weren't doing anything". Eddie replied.

"Eddie"? Max said.

"Well we were taking and then she decorated my house with flowers and roses and candles". Eddie said. "And then we had made love". Eddie said quietly.

"You guys did it?! Max asked.

"Yeah". Eddie said.

"Ugh". Max said.

"What wrong"? Eddie asked.

"You made love"? Max asked.

"What it so wrong with that?! Eddie retorted.

"I don't want you making love together if you are not completely sure about this girl". Max said.

"I love her ok pop". Eddie said.

"I'm disgusted by you". Max said.

"Well then GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"! Eddie yelled.

"Your kicking your dad out of you house"? Max asked.

"YES I'M DEMANDING IT GET OUT"! Eddie yelled.

Max walked over to the door

"You can't-

Eddie slammed the door shut

Eddie grabbed a beer from his fridge and turned on some rock music

Ok that's where I am stopping for right now. MARATHON DAY! Sorry about that anyways follow favorite it and review


	33. Chapter 33

Marathon Day! The last chapter was kind of longer than usual. Anyways I don't have much to say but enjoy marathon day. If you not reading this on marathon day then, Eddie just grabbed a beer and turned on rock music. Anyways enjoy!

Eddie's Place

Eddie drank some of his beer

"Why does he always act like that? Isn't he happy that I fell in love again"? Eddie asked himself.

Eddie finished his beer and threw it at the wall

"I'm going to bed". Eddie said as he walked to bed.

Loren's Place

"Hi mom". Loren said happily.

"Hey sweetie how were the cookies"? Nora asked.

"Good really good". Loren replied happily.

"Are you ok you seem really happy"? Nora asked.

"Eddie and I had sex". Loren said.

"Oh my gosh". Nora replied.

"Yeah it was amazing". Loren said.

Nora just stared at Loren

"Why did you guys do it"? Nora asked.

"Because we love each other". Loren said.

"Isn't that why you do it because you love each other"? Loren asked.

"Or maybe you're just looking to have some fun". Nora replied.

"What's wrong mom"? Loren asked.

"It's just a little freaky having your daughter tell you I just had sex with a superstar". Nora replied.

"Why is that freaky"? Loren asked as she started getting mad.

"Well you know-

"No I don't know I'm going to my room. That was probably the best moment and you just ruined it for me". Loren said as she left.

"Loren"! Nora yelled.

Loren ignored her and slammed her door shut

Nora started crying

Loren could hear her crying

Melissa's place

"Mel it's Loren, Mel it's Loren". That's Loren's ringtone for Melissa.

Call between Loren and Melissa

"Hey Mel". Loren said.

"Hi Loren what's up"? Melissa asked.

"Nothing but Eddie and I had sex together". Loren said.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH. Was it romantic did you guys laugh did you guys kiss a lot what did you do I need details, DETAILS! Melissa yelled.

"Mel! Calm down". Loren said.

"Ok sorry but give me details". Melissa said.

Later on the call is over by the way

"I am so tired". Loren said.

Loren went to sleep

The next very next day

Loren's phone rang

"Kelly"? Loren said.

Call between Loren and Kelly

"Hey Kelly". Loren said.

"Hey Loren when is can you come by the office"? Kelly asked.

"I can be there in 20 minutes what do you need"? Loren asked.

"Me, you Eddie and Jake need to discuss something's about your career and Eddie's. Kelly replied.

"Is everyone already there"? Loren asked.

"Only me and Jake are here but Eddie's on the way". Kelly replied.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can". Loren replied.

"See you in a bit". Kelly said.

"You to". Loren replied.

Call over

Loren changed into a really pretty outfit

"This'll do". Loren said to herself.

At the office

"Hey Loren Kelly is just in the bathroom and can you give Eddie and I a minute to talk"? Jake asked.

"Yeah sure". Loren said as she closed the door almost all the way.

Jake punched Eddie's arm

"Hey". Eddie said.

"That's what you get for not answering my call yesterday". Jake said.

"So uh why didn't you answer my call yesterday"? Jake asked.

"Loren and I were doing stuff". Eddie replied.

"Stuff like what"? Jake asked.

"Can you keep a secret"? Eddie asked.

Loren knew what was coming

"Yeah of course I can". Jake replied.

"Loren and I slept together". Eddie said.

"It was romantic and I loved every-

"Eddie woah woah man calm down how many times have I told you I never want to hear what it was like with Loren". Jake said.

"Why not"? Eddie asked.

"Yo she is just a teenager looking for someone to love dude". Jake said.

"That it not true she gets me". Eddie replied.

"That's the same thing you said about Chloe". Jake said.

"No this is different she is way better then any girl I have ever dated". Eddie said.

"Ok but doing it with a teenager is different then doing it with a model". Jake said.

"Stop! Ok I am over Chloe I have something more precious to worry about, Loren". Eddie said.

Loren knocked on the door

"Come in we're done talking"! Jake yelled.

"So what were you guys talking about"? Loren asked even though she knew.

"Nothing much just about Eddie's career and yours". Jake replied.

Loren mouthed "I know" to Eddie

"Ok". Eddie said out loud.

"Why did you just say ok when no one asked you anything"? Jake asked.

"Um…. I uh….. what's up Jake"? Eddie asked.

Loren and Jake just stared at Eddie

Kelly came in

"Ok guys ready to talk business"? Kelly asked.

"Loren isn't there something you want to tell Kelly, alone"? Eddie asked.

"No I don't think I should tell her". Loren said.

"Tell me what"? Kelly asked.

"Come on Loren tell Kelly she'll be cool with it". Jake said.

"Fine I'll tell her alone". Loren said.

(In unison between Eddie and Jake) "Yes, yes, yes, yes". They both

Eddie and Jake both left the room

"Eddie and I….

Hope you liked this chapter it's a little shorter I am so sorry I didn't do it earlier my mom was being a bitch anyways review favorite it and follow it.


	34. Chapter 34

Marathon Day! If you're not reading this on Marathon day I left off with Eddie and I….. Ok anyways hope you enjoy this chapter stay tuned to see what happens next!

"You and Eddie what spit it out"? Kelly asked.

"I can't say it". Loren replied.

"Just say it". Kelly said.

"The words it's just – I can't the words won't come out". Loren replied.

"Can you spell it"? Kelly asked.

"E-D-D-I-

"Eddie and you"? Kelly asked.

"Had sex". Loren finished.

"WHAT"! Kelly yelled.

Jake and Eddie could hear Kelly yell "WHAT"

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU GOING TO TELL PEOPLE ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THE PAPRAZZI"? Kelly asked.

"Kelly calm down it's not like we're having a baby together we just had sex and it's not anyone's business". Loren replied.

"Ok maybe you're right but you definitely have to tell Chloe she would flip and it's funny to see her get mad sometimes". Kelly said.

"Yeah sometimes". Loren replied.

"Call her now". Kelly said.

"Not now I'll call her with Eddie I'll have Eddie tell her". Loren replied.

"Good idea and make the sound effects like you were also having while you were on the phone". Kelly said.

"Oh my gosh Kelly that is a great idea I am going to go tell Eddie and we are going to do it now". Loren replied.

"Woah woah woah I'm saying you guys have to go and have sex now". Kelly said happily.

Loren gave Kelly a look that says "really"

"You know that's not what I meant". Loren said.

"Sorry I was just joking". Kelly said.

Loren left the room

"Eddie Kelly gave me the greatest idea ev-

"I know I heard she is probably not the quietest person to talk". Eddie cut her off.

"So do you want to do it"? Loren asked.

"Oh yeah! I love the idea want to go sneak out and do it now"? Loren asked.

"Yeah". Eddie replied.

By the way no one is in the room Jake left to use the bathroom

Eddie and Loren tip-toed quietly and left

Eddie's Place

"Let's go to my bedroom". Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren replied.

Eddie's bedroom

"Alright she must be in my contacts for recently called". Eddie said.

Eddie called her

Phone call between Eddie and Chloe

"Hi Chloe". Eddie said happily.

"Eddie? Why are you calling me so happy? You want to get back together"? Chloe asked.

(Eddie wrote down on a piece of paper "make sound effects")

(Loren nodded ok)

"Mmm Eddie that feels so good". Loren said.

"What is she talking about"? Chloe asked.

"Loren and I are making love". Eddie replied.

"You are lying Eddie I know your just doing that on purpose". Chloe said.

"I'm not like that you see I am not a liar but someone I dated named Chloe was like that". Eddie said.

"If I could come through this phone and see you-

"Then what you would- Loren stop that hurts even though it hurts dig harder". Eddie said.

"Gross I do not want that image in my head". Chloe said.

Loren started giggling so she laughed into the pillow

"Mmm Chloe you should have never cheated on him he gives really good sex". Loren said.

"Oh my gosh I am going to kill you Loren Tate I don't care if your only what 18 or 17 I am going to run you over so where do you live"? Chloe asked.

"The same place you grew up, Bitch Ville where all the bitches in the world come from". Loren replied.

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT"! Chloe yelled.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't". Loren said.

"Listen Chloe we're trying to make love here so could you just knock off the attitude". Eddie said.

"Yeah it's really killing the mood". Loren said.

Call over

Eddie and Loren bursted into laughter

"That's what she get's for being a bitch". Loren said.

"Yeah I know she totally deserved that". Eddie added.

"We make a great team". Loren said.

"Do we"? Eddie asked. "Show me".

Eddie started making out with Loren

Chloe's Place

"AHHH". Chloe yelled.

"What's wrong honey"? Jack8ie asked.

"LOREN TATE AND TWO TIMING FUNACEE JUST SLEPT TOGETHER"! Chloe yelled.

"How would you know"? Jackie asked.

"BECAUSE THEY CALLED ME AND WANTED TO BRAG ABOUT IT IN MY FACE"! Chloe yelled.

"They actually called you to do that"? Jackie asked.

"NO,NO THAT'S WHY I JUST TOLD YOU THEY CALLED ME"! Chloe yelled.

"What is so upsetting"? Jackie asked.

"THE MAN THAT I LOVE IS WITH THE GIRL THAT I HATE WHO BROKE US UP IN THE FIRST PLACE"! Chloe yelled.

"It wasn't her fault it was because of your stupid action that led to the break up". Jackie replied.

"ARE YOU ON MY SIDE OR NOT"? Chloe asked.

"Why do you and Tyler always think of it always having to be on 2 sides"? Jackie asked.

"WHATEVER! I AM GOING TO GO FIND LOREN TATE AND MAKE HER NEVER EVER WANT TO SHOW HER FACE EVEN IN FRONT OF EDDIE AND HER MOTHER". Chloe yelled.

"CHLOE STOP! Don't ruin other peoples live's because something's not going good in yours". Jackie replied.

"Shut up mom"! Chloe yelled as she left.

"What did you just say young lady"?! Jackie asked.

"Yeah that's right I said SHUT UP"! Chloe yelled as she to go to Eddie's house.

Eddie's Place

Eddie broke away

"Who could that be"? Loren asked.

"Whoever it is banging on the door really loudly". Eddie said.

Eddie got up to go answer the door

Eddie's smile turned upside down

"Eddie-

Eddie slammed the door shut

"Who was that"? Loren asked as she got up to see Eddie.

"Let me guess-

(In unison between Eddie and Loren) "Chloe".

"I knew it would be her she is such a stalker". Loren said.

"Is she still out there"? Loren asked.

"I don't think so". Eddie replied.

"Come". Eddie said as they walked to see if she was still there.

Eddie opened the door

Chloe was still standing there

"Were you guys really making love"? Chloe asked.

What will happen tune in next time? Hope you enjoyed this. Review it Favorite it and Follow it!


	35. Chapter 35

Hi fans. I'm so sorry Marathon Day didn't turn out like I thought it would. Anyways I think I am going to write 2 or 3 chapters today depends on how many people want more. And I don't know if I am going to make the new story on Tuesday my birthday because my mom wants me to go to all these different places. I am going to try and finish the story or hopefully it'll be done by February so I can start the new story I am excited about it. Enjoy the chapter.

"Of course we were". Eddie said.

"Then why are you guys wearing clothes"? Chloe asked.

"Because we finished a long time ago". Loren replied.

"I knew it I knew you would take him away from me". Chloe said.

"Take him away? You're the one who slept with your ex- boyfriend". Loren retorted.

"OH?! AND YOU'RE PROABABLY SLEEPING WITH YOU EX-BOYFRIEND OR HAVING SEX WITH A DIFFERENT MAN EVERY NIGHT"! Chloe yelled.

"Chloe that's enough". Eddie said.

"No, I'm not done yet I'm going to teach you a lesson little girl". Chloe replied as she took off her earrings.

Loren just stood there

(In unison between Loren and Eddie) "You think you're so tough"?

"I don't think I kn-

"Figures I know why you and Eddie broke up you just told Eddie and I you don't think". Loren said.

"You're a lying son of a-

"DON'T EVEN FINISH CHLOE JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE"! Eddie yelled.

Before anyone could say anything else Loren kicked Chloe so she fell backward and hit the next door neighbors door

Eddie slammed the door shut

"Oh my gosh she did not deserve that I didn't think my kick would affect her that much". Loren said as she covered her mouth.

"It's ok it's not like her heads going to burst open". Eddie replied.

"I hope so". Loren said.

"I know so". Eddie added.

"You know so"? Loren asked.

"I know so". Eddie replied.

"You know so"? Loren asked again.

"Yes Loren I know so and before you ask again I know so". Eddie said.

Loren and Eddie started laughing

Chloe knocked on the door

"Ugh what does she want now"? Eddie asked.

Loren shrugged

Eddie opened the door

(In unison between Eddie and Loren) "What the hell do you want now"?

Eddie and Loren stared at each other

"What do you want"? Eddie asked.

"Tyler said that he likes sleeping with me". Chloe replied.

Eddie got really mad

Chloe could see it in his eyes that he was getting angry Loren couldn't though

"He enjoys it with light skin and the soft bony-

"Chloe that's enough". Eddie said with anger in his voice even though he still had a smile.

Now Loren could tell he was mad

Eddie slammed the door shut

"I swear I am going to kick his ass". Eddie said as he grabbed his coat.

"Wait Eddie you might get hurt again". Loren said.

"I am not going to get hurt and I won't let him hurt me". Eddie replied.

Eddie left his place

"Eddie wait"! Loren yelled.

"It's not like he is going to listen to me". Loren said as she closed the door and sat on Eddie's couch.

Tyler's Place

Tyler heard a knock on the door

"Hold on". Tyler said.

Eddie was still banging on the door

Tyler opened the door

"What"? Tyler asked.

Eddie just stared into his eyes

Eddie kicked Tyler in the balls

Tyler fell to the ground

"Ow"! Tyler yelled.

Tyler got up and threw a punch at Eddie's face

Eddie's nose started bleeding

"Ow". Eddie said.

"Eww your blood is all over the floor". Tyler said.

"Deal with it". Eddie replied.

Eddie just slapped the shit out of Tyler Aka that means he slapped him in the face

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO"? Tyler yelled as he got up to punch Eddie in the gut.

Eddie moved to the side so Tyler smacked the wall

"You have to pay for that you know". Eddie said.

"Oh yeah wait you have no money and I do". Eddie said.

Tyler took his hand out of the wall

Eddie ran outside the building back to his car

Tyler's Place still

"DAMN IT"! Tyler yelled.

Eddie's Car

"That felt so good". Eddie said.

1 minute later

"LOREN! I left her there I wonder if she hates me". Eddie said as he slouched down in his seat.

Eddie's Place

Eddie walked in and the lights were off

Little did he know Loren was in there

Loren knew where Eddie was so she walked up to him

Eddie turned on the lights

"BOO"! Lore yelled once Eddie turned on the lights.

Eddie jumped

"AHH"! Eddie yelled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you". Loren said romantically.

"It's ok no problem Loren". Eddie replied.

"So umm where did you go"? Loren asked.

"To Tyler's". Eddie replied.

"Ah what did you say"? Loren asked.

"It's not what I said it's …. what I did". Eddie replied.

"Well then what did you do"? Loren asked.

"I kicked him and punched him and slapped him". Eddie replied.

"Why"? Loren asked.

"Because he deserves it he punched you and hurt me". Eddie replied.

"Are you sure that's what's bugging you"? Loren asked.

"Shhh. Stop with the questions". Eddie said.

"Then what do you want to-

"Shhhhh". Eddie said as he put on finger over her lips

Eddie took his finger off her and started kissing her

Soon they started walking around the house making out until …..

Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter I think I will make another one so keep in mind while you were reading this I was already making the next chapter. Anyways review it follow it and favorite it and don't forget tomorrow's my birthday.


	36. Chapter 36

MUST READ SO IF YOU USUALLY SKIP THIS MUST READ! Ok so hi and the beginning of this chapter is going to be lame like the reason why they stopped but I had to keep you guys hanging there so you would read it. Anyways my birthday was great and I'm sorry I didn't post that day I was super busy. Anyways enjoy the freaking chapter. Lol anyways enjoy.

Eddie's Place

They were both still making out

Loren and Eddie reached the kitchen but…

Eddie "accidentally" smacked her head into the fridge

"Ow"! Loren yelled.

"Sorry Loren". Eddie replied.

"Why are you saying sorry it wasn't your fault"? Loren asked.

"Uh… yeah it, it wasn't my fault". Eddie replied.

The fridge started shaking

"Hey um Eddie your fridge is-

"LOREN WATCH OUT"! Eddie yelled as he tackled her to the ground.

A knife fell on the ground

"Wow that was a close one". Loren said.

"Yeah I know". Eddie replied.

"So… you banged me into the fridge on purpose didn't you"? Loren asked.

"No". Eddie replied.

Loren raised one eyebrow

"Well not exactly". Eddie said.

Loren raised her eyebrow and made a death stare

"Ok I'll tell you as long as you stop looking at me like that". Eddie said.

"So it was on purpose"? Loren asked.

"Yes but I didn't know I would hurt you". Eddie said as he started staring at her and the stare where you don't blink at all.

"Hey Eddie what time is it maybe we can hit Rumor with my mom and your dad"? Loren asked.

"Mmm not my dad he and I are kind of in an awkward stage and it's 6:44". Eddie replied.

"Why what happened"? Loren asked.

"We got into a fight". Eddie replied.

"Please could you do it for me"? Loren asked.

"Fine". Eddie replied.

"Let me call my mom and ask her if she wants to do dinner". Loren said.

"Ok". Eddie whispered.

Loren's and Nora's Place

(Song Plays) Close enough to touch but you're looking through me-

Phone call between Loren and Nora

"Hey sweetie how's it going"? Nora asked.

"I'm doing great mom. Do you and Max want to go to Rumor with me and Eddie"? Loren asked.

"I'm sorry honey but-

"Please, please, please, please, please, please". Loren begged.

"I'll call Max and ask him". Nora replied.

"Yes thanks mom I love you mwah". Loren said right before she kissed her phone.

Call over

"I bet the phone enjoyed that". Eddie said.

"EDDIE"! Loren yelled.

"Now only if I could get some of that". Eddie replied romantically.

"You certainly will". Loren said as they got close and closer and closer.

Then kissed

Which turned into a (as Adrianna would say) make out sesh

3 minutes later

Eddie's Phone Rang

"Ugh". Eddie said.

"What"? Loren asked.

"It's my dad". Eddie replied right before he pressed the reject button.

"Don't reject it it's probably about the dinner". Loren said.

Phone call between Max and Eddie

"Hey pop". Eddie said.

"Are you still mad at me"? Max asked.

"No". Eddie lied.

(Papa Max couldn't tell he lied)

"So you get ready and Loren and I will meet you and Nora at the restaurant". Eddie said.

"Ok see you then". Max said.

"Bye". Eddie replied.

Call over

Rumor

"Hey looks like we're the first ones". Eddie said.

"Yeah". Loren replied.

A few minutes later

Nora and Max arrived

"Hey"! They all said at once.

They all stared at each other

"Hey"! They all said again as they stared hugging and kissing each other on the cheek.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Tate and their lovely children would you like to see your table"? The waiter asked in a polite voice.

(In unison between Eddie and Loren) "We're uh… we're not family".

Eddie's and Loren's face got red

Nora and Max started laughing as their faces got redder

Loren and Eddie just stared at each other in embarrassment

Eddie's Loren's Max's and Nora's table

"Why did you guys get so embarrassed back there"? Nora asked.

"Because it's just weird". Loren replied.

"Was it really that weird"? Max asked.

(In unison between Eddie and Loren) "Sort of".

Eddie saw Jake and Kelly walk in

"La- la-la-la-la look". Eddie said to Loren.

"What"? Loren asked.

Loren turned around

"What are they doing here"? Loren asked.

"Isn't he married"? Loren and Eddie said in unison loudly.

"Shhh". Max and Nora said together.

They both turned and looked at their parents

Everyone started choosing what they wanted

"I want the ribs". Eddie said.

"I want the chicken". Loren said.

"I want the steak". Max said.

"I want the pasta". Nora said.

The waitress came over

"What would you like to order"? The waitress asked.

Blah blah everyone ordered

"Hey Eddie want to go play air hockey"? Max asked.

"Nah I-

"Eddie you should go play air hockey with your dad". Loren said.

"Yeah you should". Nora added.

"Come on Eddie". Max said.

"Nah I-

Loren stepped on Eddie's foot under the table

Eddie groaned

"I'd love to go". Eddie said as he got up.

"Wait a minute I didn't even know they had air hockey here". Loren said.

"Me, me, either". Eddie replied.

"There is trust me I've been here lots of times". Max said.

Max started pulling Eddie by the arm because he knew Eddie was just stalling

Eddie mouthed "help me" to Loren

Loren mouthed "what"

That's a wrap. Hope you guys liked it and sorry I posted so late. Anyways review it follow it and favorite it. Thanks love yall have a good day or should I say night. Anyways surprise ending right? Well I think so . Anyways again hope you enjoyed it!


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys! What's up I am jamming to some music pitch perfect no diggity. Anyways I am ready to post a chapter. And don't forget this story is ending soon so I can start a new one I think you guys will really like it. I really want people to read it. I think everyone who reads it will like it maybe they would even be addicted. Just kidding lets finish one then start the next best thing! Enjoy people!

Rumor

Loren was just about to get up but…..

"So Loren what do you and Eddie do"? Nora asked.

"Well um….. we sometimes kiss-

"Sometimes". Nora said.

"MOM"! Loren yelled.

"I'm kidding Loren". Nora replied.

Loren raised her eyebrows

"Ok so maybe I wasn't kidding". Nora said.

"Do you seriously think that all Eddie and I do is make out"? Loren asked.

"Now see I didn't say making out I said kissing. Making out it a different story. Do you guys make out"? Nora asked.

"Ok mom you are starting to sound like Mel with all these weird and disgusting questions". Loren replied.

"Oh yeah Mel do you still talk to her I haven't seen you with her in a while"? Nora asked.

"Mom what's with all the questions"? Loren asked.

"Well I just thought we tell each other everything". Nora replied.

"Mom we do tell each other everything, but just not at a public restaurant people can listen to us and find me some crazy psycho". Loren said.

Nora frowned

"Hey mom I'll be right back I am going to go check on Eddie and Max". Loren said.

"Wait why they're grown men"? Nora asked.

"I want to go see the score". Loren replied as she got up to go to the air hockey table.

Air hockey Area

Loren came in

"Hey guy's what the score"? Loren asked.

Max and Eddie didn't answer

Eddie scored

"WHOO"! Eddie yelled.

Eddie went over and picked up Loren and kissed her

"I won". Eddie said.

"I see that". Loren replied.

Eddie kissed Loren again

Max just watched them kiss

They both closed their eyes

2 minutes later

Eddie opened his eyes and saw his dad still standing there

Eddie pulled away

"Hey dad can you give us some privacy"? Eddie asked.

"What so you can make out sure". Max replied.

Loren's face got red

"What a jack ass". Eddie whispered.

Eddie and Loren started laughing

Papa Max walked back to Eddie's Loren's Nora's and his table.

Eddie's Loren's Nora's and Max's table

"Hey Max you're back who won"? Nora asked.

"Eddie won". Max said.

"You don't seem too happy about that". Nora said.

"I'm not". Max replied.

"Why"? Nora asked.

"Eddie and I got into a fight about Loren because they had made love and I just think they are moving to fast". Max replied.

"Well I'm with you on that one". Nora said.

"Really you think they are moving too fast too"? Max asked.

"Yeah I mean she's my baby and I love her but I don't want her getting hurt". Nora replied.

"I know she won't get hurt I mean they are perfect together I mean what could ever go wrong"? Max asked.

"Don't jinx it". Nora replied.

"You're right". Max said.

Air hockey table

Two boys came up to play air hockey

Eddie and Loren were still kissing

"Yeah he's my favorite character too". A boy named Richard said.

"I know right I mean he has the coolest super power in the show". The other boy named Jayden replied.

Eddie and Loren didn't hear them

Then they both started doing the kind of kissing you can hear

The boys looked at the two

"EW"! The boys yelled.

Eddie and Loren stopped and looked

"Look it's Eddie Duran"! Jayden yelled as he pointed at Eddie.

"Look it's Loren Tate"! Richard yelled as he pointed at Loren.

"Why isn't Eddie with Chloe"? Richard asked.

Eddie and Loren tilted their heads sideways

"They broke up you dim-wad". Jayden replied.

"Dim-was that's new". Eddie whispered to Loren

"Oh my gosh Eddie Duran just talked"! Richard yelled.

"What're you in love with him"? Jayden asked.

"Yeah I mean who isn't in love with Eddie Duran"? Richard asked.

Loren and Eddie looked at each other with a weird look on their faces

"You know who you should be in love with"? Jayden asked.

"Who"? Richard asked.

"Loren Tate she is the hottest most smoking babe I have ever seen". Jayden replied.

"I mean she is kind of hot". Richard said.

Eddie and Loren started giggling quietly

Richard and Jayden walked up to them

"I'll give you 20 bucks for a kiss". Jayden said romantically.

"No thanks but I am flattered". Eddie replied.

Eddie and Loren started laughing their heads off

"I didn't mean you I meant Loren Tate". Jayden said romantically.

"Oh wow I am-

"Going to kiss me"! Jayden said.

Loren bent down to their heights

"I'm sorry but I already-

Jayden kissed Loren

Loren's eyes widened and she pulled away the minute he put his lips on her

Loren pulled away in 1 second

Eddie and Richard's jaw dropped

Loren stood up straight

"I cannot believe you just did that"! Loren yelled.

"What grade are you two in"? Eddie asked.

(In unison between Jayden and Richard) "Third".

"Ok where are your parents"? Loren asked.

"If you kiss me too I'll give you the answer". Richard said romantically.

(In unison between Eddie and Loren) "NO"!

"Just tell me where your parents are". Loren said.

"Kiss me and I'll tell you". Richard replied.

"Ugh"! Loren yelled.

Eddie and Loren walked out

Richard and Jayden thought they weren't watching them anymore

Eddie and Loren quickly turned around and saw them at their table

Eddie and Loren walked up to them

Richard's mom screamed

"YOU'RE LOREN TATE AND EDDIE DURAN"! Richard's mom yelled.

"Yes but quite frankly Jayden thinks it's ok to kiss my girlfriend". Eddie said.

"Who"? Richard's mom asked.

"ME"! Loren yelled.

"Oh well I am sure he is going to be punished for that". Jayden's mom said.

"Mom please I'll take that mug away that I got you that says world's greatest mommy"! Jayden said.

"No video games or tv for a week". His mom said.

"Aww thanks a lot Eddie Duran and Loren Tate". Jayden said.

"You're welcome". Eddie replied happily.

Jayden frowned

They both walked back to their table

"Hey mom I have a crazy story to tell you". Loren said.

"Dad you have to hear this, this is crazy it's what just happened". Eddie added.

And that's a wrap ending of this chapter. Weird right Jayden kissed Loren and He is a third grader. Anyways review it follow it and favorite it! I gotta go play Kingdom Hearts Recoded. It is wikid fun I got it on my birthday it is so cool. Anyways have a great day. God bless you.

P.S this chapter was a little bit longer than usual


	38. Chapter 38

Hi guys I'm back I feel like being generous and writing 2 chapters today. I'm being generous because I usually only write one on a school day. Any who I am pretty sure you guys liked the last chapter I liked it too I thought it was pretty good. Well for my writing at least. Anyways let's get on with it shall we? Let's go -

Rumor

"Ok guys so what happened"? Max asked.

"So me and Loren were kissing right? The next thing you know 2 third graders come in and watch recognize us". Eddie said.

"Then one of them kissed me on the lips". Loren added.

"Wow really"?! Nora asked.

"Oh was he a good kisser"? Nora asked.

"Mom"! Loren yelled.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding". Nora replied.

"How long have you guys been waiting here"? Eddie asked.

"About 15 minutes". Max replied.

"Really and you guys are still sitting here without food"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah". Nora replied.

"Well Lorne you wanna go back and actually play air hockey"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah sure I'd love too". Loren replied as they ran off to air hockey.

This time the kids were about to play air hockey

(In unison between Eddie and Jayden) "Not you again".

Jayden walked over to Loren

"You know beautiful I forgot to tell me when you kissed me that your boobs are so pretty". Jayden said.

Loren at first smiled but then she realized what she said and then she looked frightened

Jayden started laughing

"Look you have a cute little weenie too". Jayden said.

Eddie and Loren started laughing

"He thinks it's a weenie"! Eddie yelled as Loren kept laughing.

Richard and Jayden couldn't tell what was so funny

"Well isn't it"? Richard asked.

Eddie and Loren stared at Richard

"No". Loren replied.

"Then what is it"? Jayden asked.

Eddie and Loren stared at each other but they couldn't keep a straight face

Eddie and Loren started dying of laughter

"What's so funny"?! Richard asked/yelled.

Loren and Eddie stopped laughing

"Ah, nothing you'll learn when you get older". Eddie replied.

"When is when I get older"? Richard asked.

"When you're in sixth grade". Eddie replied.

"Do I really have to wait that long"? Richard asked.

"It's only three years". Loren said.

"Hey if you really want to know tell your parents what Jayden said and ask them". Eddie replied.

"Well why aren't your boobs as big as hers"? Jayden asked.

Loren and Eddie's jaw dropped

"We came here to play air hockey". Loren said.

"Come on tell me the answer to the question". Jayden said.

"Wait until you get to middle school. Trust me it's way better to know later than to know when you're in third grade". Eddie replied.

"How would you know"? Richard asked.

"Because I knew when I was your age and my friend told me. When my parents made jokes about it I couldn't laugh even though I knew". Eddie replied.

(This happened to me but my sister told me)

"Well then why can't you just tell me now"? Jayden asked.

"I know right come on just tell us". Richard added.

"It's not fair". Jayden whined.

"Life isn't fair". Loren replied.

"What are you a lawyer"? Richard asked.

"Funny you should say I wanted to be a lawyer before I became a singer". Loren said.

"Boring. I am just glad you gave up that for music or else I never would have seen you and your lovely boobs". Jayden said.

"Ok Loren let's just go back". Eddie said.

"No wait Eddie answer this one question for me". Richard said.

"Ok". Eddie replied.

"Do I have big boobs to like Loren"? Richard asked.

Loren scoffed

"Ok we really shouldn't be talking about this with you especially because you're both in third grade". Eddie said.

"Sorry but we got to go". Eddie said quickly as he tugged on Loren's arm.

Eddie and Loren turned around

Jayden and Richard watched them

Jayden watched their butt cheeks move up and down as they walked

"Hey dude have you ever notice as people walk their butt cheeks move up and down"? Jayden asked.

"DUDE"! Richard yelled as he smacked him in the chest.

"Ow. Hey Loren Eddie come back here we have some news to tell you"! Richard yelled.

Eddie and Loren turned around

"Are you kidding I don't want them to know what I said they are going to think I'm a creep". Jayden replied.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have said that". Richard said.

"I hate you". Jayden said as Eddie and Loren approached them.

"I love you too man". Richard replied.

"What did you want to tell us"? Eddie asked.

"Did you notice you butt cheeks move up and down when you walk"? Jayden asked.

"Alright let's go". Eddie said as he pulled Loren's arm.

Loren and Eddie walked back to their table

"Who won"? Nora asked.

"No one we saw those bratty little kids again". Eddie replied.

"Did they try and kiss you"? Max asked.

"Ha-ha very funny". Eddie replied sarcastically.

Everyone laughed except Eddie

"Yes actually very funny". Max said.

"So what did they want when you went back over there"? Nora asked.

"To tell us how our butt cheeks sway when we walk". Eddie replied.

Max and Nora frowned

"Why the hell would they do that"? Max asked.

"Who knows"? Eddie asked.

"They must be some sick children". Nora said.

"I mean if my child was ever like that I would flip". Nora said.

"Me too I mean that is just gross". Max said.

"What else did they talk about"? Nora asked.

"That Eddie and I had big boobs". Loren said.

"What the hell I mean seriously what is up with these kids"? Max asked.

"I know it was kind of weird". Loren said.

"You can't do anything about it though I mean you're not their parent". Eddie replied.

"True Eddie that is a good point". Max said as he gave Eddie a high five.

Jayden and Richard found Eddie's and Lorne's table

"Wow Loren's mom has big boobies too"! Richard yelled.

Other people around them laughed.

"Look and Eddie's dad has a fat weenie"! Jayden yelled.

Other people around tem laughed too

This is the end of the chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget Pm if you have any question but if you don't have an account just post it on the website and I am sure I will get right back to you. Anyways review and follow and fave. Have a good night people.


	39. Chapter 39

What's up brothas from another motha?! Ready to know what happens in the next chapter? Remember where we left off? We left off at "look Eddie's dad has a fat weenie". Remember that? I do most of the time I remember what happened last time especially the weird gross things. Just kidding I'm not a psycho bitch who remembers everything. Sorry for the bad word. Any who let's get on with the chapter. Enjoy!

"Do you really have the nerve to tell us that"? Max asked.

"What does nerve mean"? Richard asked.

Loren smacked her forehead

Loren sighed

"How do you not know what nerve means and where are your parents"? Nora asked.

"In your butt"! Jayden yelled.

Richard and Jayden started laughing

Eddie smacked his head on the table repeatedly

"What is he doing"? Richard asked/ whispered.

"I think he's smacking his head on the table". Jayden whispered.

"That's weird". Richard whispered back.

Eddie stopped banging his head

"Can you guys please leave us alone"? Eddie asked.

"Well since you asked nicely…NO"! Jayden yelled.

Eddie frowned

"Can you guys please leave us alone"? Loren asked.

"Ok boob girl". Jayden replied romantically.

Jayden blew an air kiss

They both walked to their table

Loren pretended to catch with her hand

And threw it over her shoulder

"Hey mom"! Jayden said happily.

"Hey Jayden hey Richard who won"? Jayden's mom asked.

"Uhh… I did". Jayden replied.

(If you didn't both their mom's are there)

"Oh what was the score"? Richard's mom asked.

"Um 8 to 7". Richard replied

"Is our food here yet"? Jayden asked.

"Yeah that was a –

"Dude that's a stupid question is right there on the table". Richard whispered.

Eddie's Loren's Nora's and Max's table

(If you didn't know Eddie and Loren are sitting across from each other and Max and Nora are sitting across from each other)

Eddie and Loren just smiled at each other

They put their heads over the table

Eddie and Loren leaned in closer and closer and before you know it Eddie and Loren were kissing over the table

Max and Nora just watched them

"Here is your food". The waiter said as she looked at their food.

The waiter looked up and saw Loren and Eddie kissing

"Ahem". The waiter said.

"AHEM"! The waiter said louder.

"Sorry about that". Max said.

Eddie and Loren stood up and they were still kissing

The waiter put the food in between them on the table

Max kicked Eddie in the butt but not hard

Eddie stopped kissing Loren

Eddie looked up and saw the waiter standing there

"Uh". Eddie said.

Loren sat down

Eddie sat down

"Thanks". Eddie said.

Eddie took a bit of his food

"Do you like your food "? The waiter asked.

Eddie gave a thumbs up

The waiter walked away

Eddie spit his food out on the plate

"Eww". Loren said.

"You're lucky you didn't spit in my food". Loren said.

"Eddie! Why did you do that"? Max asked.

"It was gross". Eddie replied.

"You shouldn't have spit it out on your plate maybe you should have done it a napkin". Max said.

"WELL I DIDN'T OK"! Eddie yelled.

Everyone at the table went silent

Eddie realized he over reacted

3 minutes later

"So how's everyone's food"? Loren asked in a happy tone.

"Great how's yours"? Max asked.

"Mine is good too mom how is yours"? Loren asked.

"Mine is fine Loren". Nora replied.

"And Eddie how's yours"? Loren asked.

"Terrible". Eddie replied.

Loren and Eddie started laughing

"My food has never tasted like this at Rumor what do you think they added to it"? Loren asked.

"Maybe the fact that it says ribs with crab sauce". Loren replied.

"Is that what this is"? Eddie asked.

"Yeah it says it write there". Loren said as she pointed to the menu.

Eddie smacked his head on the table AGAIN

2 minutes later

Eddie stooped smacking his head

"Can I order something else pop"? Eddie asked.

"Um….. are you sure they're going to let you"? Max asked.

"I'm Eddie Duran of course they'll let me". Eddie replied.

Max raised on eyebrow

"I'm kidding they probably won't". Eddie said.

"Maybe they will". Loren replied.

"Nah they probably won't". Eddie said.

"Of course they would who's better than you you're Eddie Duran"! Loren replied.

"Aww". Nora said.

Eddie smiled

"Thank you Loren". Eddie said.

Awkward silence

"So…..

"Can I have some of your chicken since I hate crab unless my…..". Eddie couldn't finish.

Now Max stomped on his foot

"OW"! Eddie yelled.

"Don't mention it". Max whispered.

Eddie just stared at his dad but Max looked away

"What was that"? Loren asked.

"My dad -

"Nothing". Max cut Eddie off.

This is the end of the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this. Private message me! Or if you can't message me review it please! Thanks you. Favorite it follow it and review it! Have a good night people! Or should I say fans?


	40. Chapter 40

Hey guys I have some bad news. My story is ending probably in the next chapter or 2 and I know I said that before but this time I actually mean it. Is that bad news? I think so. But I also have great news I have a new story my sister gave me the idea and it is so awesome! I love the idea. I'm going to start next week. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Rumor

Loren and Eddie just stared at Max

Loren mouthed "did he kick you"?

Eddie titled his head

Eddie realized what she said

"Yes". He said out loud.

"Yes what"? Nora asked.

"Uh.. Nothing". Eddie said.

"Hey Loren do you want to go home"? Eddie asked.

"Right now"? Loren asked.

"Yeah". Eddie said.

"But I'm eating". Loren said.

"We can get it to go". Eddie said.

"Eddie if she wants to eat let her eat right now". Max said.

Eddie frowned

5 minutes later

"Loren you done yet"? Eddie asked.

"Almost Eddie". Loren replied.

"What is the rush Eddie"? Nora asked.

"Nothing it's just I really don't want to be here anymore I feel like those kids are going to embarrass us again if we don't leave". Eddie replied.

"Oh, well, I get your point there". Nora said.

Eddie nodded

"I'm almost done Eddie….. just let me finish chewing this". Loren said.

2 minutes later

"I'm done. Mom, Max can you guys pay for the bill"? Loren asked.

"Sure sweetie, but remember don't stay up too late". Nora said.

"Ok mom love you". Loren said right before she kissed her mom on the cheek.

Eddie and Loren left together

"I really don't like the thought of them going together". Nora said.

"I know what you mean, Eddie hasn't said a word to me about, you know it". Max replied.

"Me too I mean I thought Loren would tell me all the details". Nora added.

Max raised his eyebrows

"Not that I wanted her to it's just I thought she would". Nora said.

"Oh, ok I kind of see your point". Max replied.

"Hey Max! Want to go back to my place"? Nora asked.

"Yeah let's just finish our food then we'll go to your place". Max said

Eddie's Place

"Hey Eddie want to go to my place"? Loren asked.

"We just got here why didn't you tell me to stop by your place when we were in the car"? Eddie asked.

"Maybe I should have been more careful". Loren replied.

"Maybe". Eddie added.

They both started laughing

"Ok lets go to your place now". Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren replied

Eddie kissed Loren on the head

Loren's and Nora's Place

(Max and Nora aren't home yet)

"So what did you want to grab here"? Eddie asked.

"Umm I just have to check my room for something". Loren said.

"Be right back". Loren whispered as she left.

Eddie looked at the photo of when she was a baby

"She looks so cute". Eddie whispered.

Loren came out of her room quietly

"She is such the cutest baby". Eddie said as he stared at the photo.

Loren came up to Eddie but he didn't notice

"Hey"! Loren yelled.

Eddie dropped the photo on the end table

"Woah babe you scared me". Eddie said.

"Sorry". Loren replied.

"So what do you want to do know"? Eddie asked romantically.

"I don't know what do you-

Eddie started making out with Loren

Eddie and Loren were walking all over the room

Suddenly they reached the couch

Now Eddie is on top of Loren

Now Loren is on top of Eddie

Now Eddie is on top of Loren

Nora put her key in the key hole and unlocked the door

"Wow that is a weird story". Max said.

Eddie heard his dad's voice

"I know but it's-

Nora and Max saw Eddie and Loren making out on Nora's couch

"Eddie". Max said.

Eddie got off Loren immediately

"Uh hey, hey, hey pop". Eddie said as he wiped his mouth with his arm.

"I uh I better go". Eddie said.

"It is getting a little late". Nora said.

"Mom does he have to go"? Loren asked.

Everyone looked at Loren

"I mean Max doesn't have to go so then why does Eddie have to go"? Loren asked.

Eddie walked over to Loren

"It's ok Loren I'll see you tomorrow". Eddie said.

Loren frowned

Eddie kissed Loren

"Bye Loren". Eddie said as he left.

"BYE EDDIE"! Loren yelled.

Loren just stared at her mom

"Mom can I talk to you in my room"? Loren asked.

"Uh yeah sure". Nora said.

"I'll be right back". Nora said to Max.

"Lo what's up"? Nora asked.

"What's up? You practically kicked Eddie's butt out of here". Loren whispered.

"It's not my fault you guys were making out on my couch". Nora whispered.

"Yeah but it's your fault you made Eddie leave". Loren whispered.

"He suggested on leaving I didn't tell him to". Nora whispered.

"Well excuse me". Loren whispered as she to go sit on her bed.

"Face it mom you basically just kicked Eddie Duran out of your house and I'm inviting him back over here". Loren said.

Nora went up to Loren

"No you are not". Nora said.

Loren started dialing Eddie's number

Nora snatched the phone out of her hand

"MOM GIVE IT BACK"! Loren yelled.

"I've never heard you yell at me like that". Nora said.

"Sorry mom I was just mad". Loren replied.

"It's ok". Nora said.

They both hugged

"Call Eddie". Nora said as she handed Loren her phone.

"Really"?! Loren asked happily.

"Yeah". Nora said.

Loren started squealing

Loren dialed Eddie's number

Phone call between Loren and Eddie

"You can't get enough of me can you"? Eddie asked.

"No, I can't in fact I am inviting you over". Loren replied.

"I just got into my place you want me to drive all the way back"? Eddie asked.

"Will you do it for me"? Loren asked.

"Sure I'll be over in 10". Eddie replied.

"Yay I love you"! Loren said.

"Back at cha". Eddie said.

"Is that going to be your response every time I say I love-"? Loren couldn't finish.

"Mmm maybe". Eddie said,

"I'll talk to you when I get there". Eddie said.

"Ok see you then". Loren said.

And that's a wrap I think one more chapter or 2 then this story is over. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review it favorite it follow it and also if you have any question pm me or leave it on fanficiton if you DON'T have an ACCOUNT! I'll be back soon with another chapter 2 day!


	41. Chapter 41

Hey guys sorry I am posting so late. Any who I think this is the last chapter so I hope you guys like this maybe last chapter. If any of you know _Kingdom Hearts_ I think I am going to create a story for that today. Any who enjoy the chapter! P.S if you didn't know I think I am going to start the new story for Hollywood Heights the after I have break in February.

Hours after Eddie arrived

The very next day at Loren's and Nora's house

Eddie and Loren woke up

"Morning beautiful". Eddie said.

"Hey gorgeous". Loren replied.

"Did you have a good night sleep"? Loren asked.

"Yeah of course I did I was with you". Eddie replied.

Loren smiled big

"So what do you want to do"? Eddie asked.

"I don't know". Loren replied.

"Well since we're obviously not doing that movie anymore-

"Maybe we will call Osborne". Loren said.

"Nah I don't want to do that movie anymore its' old news". Eddie replied.

Loren shrugged

"Come on Eddie! I know you want to do it"! Loren said.

"No, I don't". Eddie said slowly.

Eddie and Loren chuckled

"Well since we aren't doing that movie anymore how bout we go to the theater and watch _Senior Ditch Day_"? Eddie asked.

"Senior ditch day"? Loren asked.

"Senior ditch day". Eddie replied.

"Well I always have loved that movie". Loren said.

"Me too". Eddie replied.

"That's because you were in the movie". Loren said as she smacked Eddie's torso lightly.

"Peezaz"! Eddie said.

"What the"? Loren said.

"Nothing sorry I was just thinking". Eddie said.

"Ok". Loren replied as she nodded her head.

"Let's watch the movie I'll get ready". Loren replied.

Eddie left the room to get a cup of water

Loren was humming and choosing something to where

Loren started dancing as she was choosing an outfit to wear

Eddie walked in quietly and sat on Loren's bed quietly

(Loren started singing quietly) "There's something in the air yeah".

Eddie watched Loren

Loren grabbed an outfit and turned around and closed her eyes

She didn't see Eddie

Loren took off her bra in front of Eddie

(Her eyes were still closed)

"You know…." Eddie said.

Loren screamed and covered her boobs

Loren opened her eyes

Loren looked horrified

Eddie started laughing

"That was not funny". Loren said as she walked into her closet and got dresses.

"Loren it was kind of funny". Eddie replied.

Loren finished changing

Eddie was still laughing into his hand

"Is this ok"? Loren asked.

"Yeah uh….. (Eddie turned and looked) It looks great". Eddie said.

"Is that what you're wearing"? Loren asked.

"Well I can't necessarily change into your clothes or your mom's clothes". Eddie replied.

"True". Loren said.

"Well want to stop by your place so you can get dressed"? Loren asked.

"Nah I'm cool with this". Eddie said.

Eddie kissed Loren

"Let's go". Eddie said happily.

They both laughed

Eddie and Loren left to go to the theater

Chloe's Place

"Where the hell is Tyler"? Chloe asked.

"Well he's not supposed to be here every second of every day right darling"? Jackie asked.

"But he usually comes by or calls me by now". Chloe said.

Chloe called Tyler

Phone call between Tyler and Chloe

"Hey Ty". Chloe said.

"What do you want"? Tyler asked.

"That is not a welcome tone". Chloe said.

"I am giving up on you I am tired of you walking all over me I am going to meet with Osborne and I hate you babe sorry I never want to be with you again cuz I don't really give a damn". Tyler said.

Call over

"What everything is gone now"? Chloe asked.

"What happened"? Jackie asked.

"Eddie's not with me Tyler's not with me and now I'm stuck with you". Chloe said.

"How could this happen"? Chloe asked.

The theater

"2 tickets for _Senior Ditch Day"._ Eddie said.

"NO WAY YOU'RE-

"Shh". Eddie said as he put his finger over the cashier's mouth.

Loren's eyes widened

"Don't say it so can we just get 2 tickets"? Eddie whispered.

"EDDIE DURAN"! The cashier yelled.

Everyone stopped and ran after Eddie

Eddie got trampled to the ground with girl kissing his face

2 minutes later they all left

Eddie got back up

Eddie had red and pink lip stick all over his face

"Uh sweetie can you go wash off your face and I'll meet you outside the boy's bathroom"? Loren asked.

"Of course". Eddie replied.

Eddie turned around and fell

Eddie banged his head on the floor

"OW"! Eddie yelled.

Loren turned around

Loren picked up Eddie

"What just happened"? Eddie asked.

"You must be a bit dizzy from those ladies that came after you". Loren replied.

"Oh". Eddie said.

"Go wash up". Loren replied.

Eddie went to the bathroom

"2 tickets to _Senior Ditch Day _please". Loren said.

"Whatever". The cashier said.

Loren frowned

"Bitch". Loren whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"?! The cashier asked/yelled.

"Nothing". Loren replied.

The cashier gave her the tickets

"Here want any snacks"? The cashier asked.

"Yeah I would like-

"I don't care". The cashier said.

Eddie came back

"Excuse me"? Loren said.

"What's wrong Loren"? Eddie asked.

"This cashier she just-

"NOTHING"! The cashier yelled.

Eddie made a weird face

"Can I get 2 cokes and 1 cotton candy and 1 box of skittles"? Eddie asked.

"Sure sexy". The cashier said.

Loren's and Eddie's eyes widened

The cashier got their snacks

"Your total is 18.99". The cashier said.

"Anything else"? The cashier asked.

"No thanks". Eddie replied.

"Enjoy your movie and someday I want that body"! The cashier yelled.

Eddie and Loren linked arms

Eddie turned his head and saw the cashier again

The cashier blew a kiss

Eddie looked horrified and turned to Loren

"What wrong Eddie"? Loren asked.

"The cashier just blew me a kiss". Eddie said.

(In unison between Eddie and Loren) "Eww".

2 hours later

The credits were showing

"That was the best movie ever". Loren said.

"I love you". Loren said.

"I love you too". Eddie replied.

Eddie and Loren kissed

And Pause

Also known as

The end

Ok so I hope that you loved my story. I love you all you are all the best fans every thank you for following my story and reviewing and favoriting it. Don't forget I am writing a _Kingdom Hearts _story as you finish reading this. And I will start my new_ Hollywood Heights _story February 15! Enjoy your day_._


End file.
